Wings We Lack
by irisrin
Summary: A NejixTen Fanfic. Tenten has never payed any attention to potential boyfriends but when cool, mysterious and total badass Neji enters her life, maybe just maybe, she might take a shot at love.
1. Love is Blind Dates

**A/N: **hey hey guys and girlies! i've started on another Fanfic because i kind of wasnt really feeling the other one. if anyone wants me to continue my previous one, just let me know!

ok, so this one is a lot about my passion: horseback riding. no, i'm not going to go in painful details about riding procedures and equestrian trivia but a lot of the plot will rely on horseback riding!XD

and Neji's a total badass3 but he'll come in the next chapter!

kisses,  
Iris:D

**Disclaimer: Neji, Tenten and other characters (c) masashi kishimoto**

* * *

The Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 1

Around the arena. Once. Twice.

A million times.

Countless times as the sun began to set, disappearing behind the lush branches of deciduous trees.

Numerous times as the sky began to darken and the stars began to shine.

Of course, the girl on the horse didn't notice. She didn't care.

She was only aware of how much time had passed when the arena lights snapped on, flooding the area with bright, fluorescent lights.

She blinked, her pupils dilated from the hours in semi-darkness. The lights bothered her a bit. They were too bright, too unnatural.

As she slowed her horse to a stop, a girl emerged from the shadows, cupping her mouth as she stifled a yawn. Her unusually colored hair – _pink_ – glowed in the arena lights.

"Do you even know what time it is, Ten?" she asked, narrowing her apple green eyes.

The girl on the horse stared blankly at her friend. "I don't know."

"It's nine, Tenten," the pink-haired girl told her. "You've been riding for three freaking hours."

"And…?" The girl on the horse shrugged.

"Tenten," whined the pinkette, "I'm so hungry!"

Tenten laughed. "Then why didn't you go home, Sakura?"

"Because…you drove me here, remember? I don't have your keys!" Sakura reminded her friend.

With a sigh of resignation, Tenten took her feet out of the stirrups and swung her right leg over the saddle, landing onto the sand with a soft _plop. _She unbuckled her helmet, pulling out the elastic that held her brown hair in a pair of buns. The horse looked at her with dark, gentle eyes. Tenten patted its neck fondly.

"Even your horse agrees with me," Sakura joked. "She wants you to leave! Isn't that right, Sora?"

The horse threw her head up into the air, her light brown mane flopping around.

Tenten laughed and gathered the reins up in her hand. "Ok, let me untack her, brush her and put her back into the field, Sakura. Then we can go get something to eat."

"If I hadn't told you to stop, you would've kept riding forever, right?" Sakura glanced at her friend.

Tenten remained silent, slowly walking away from the arena and back to the stables. They walked out of range of the arena light's, now guided only by the moon above them. She led Sora with one hand gripping the reins, the other resting gently on her neck. Sora nuzzled her, her muzzle brushing Tenten's shoulder. Sakura followed them, waiting patiently.

Tenten closed her eyes and thought of the wonderful feeling of riding. The rhythm of the gaits – walk, trot, canter, and gallop – as the rider and horse moved as one, dashing over the earth as if they were floating. The soaring sensation as the horse's powerful hind legs thrust itself over a jump, remaining airborne for a few glorious seconds before plummeting back to the earth, both rider and horse yearning for more. The deep satisfaction as one completed a difficult jump course, strengthening the unbreakable bond between human and animal.

It was a feeling she couldn't live without. She'd be in pieces if it was taken away from her. She was, soaring, freedom within reach.

"Yes," Tenten finally mumbled, leading Sora into the brightly lit stable aisle, "I would keep riding forever. I would keep flying forever, because horses give me the wings that I lack."

--

Sakura displayed a long mascara brush, holding it to Tenten's eyelashes. Tenten eyed the brush warily, as if it might poke her eyes out. "Don't come near me with that thing," Tenten warned her friend.

"Oh, Ten," Sakura sighed, amused, "I'm not going to stab your eye." She frowned as Tenten tried to twist away. "But I might if you keep moving like that."

"Moving like what?" Tenten projected innocence as she scooted an inch away.

"You're so difficult." Sakura capped and screwed the brush back into the bottle.

"You already stuffed me into this crap," Tenten pointed out, gesturing to her attire.

She was wearing a floral print blouse – tiny blue and light green flowers connected by delicate dark green vines on a cream colored background. The sleeves were ruffled and silky, the train running around her neckline. The shirt bunched at the waist, accentuating her slender waist. Her long, shapely legs were in very form-fitting dark wash jeans and she wore a pair of silver sandals that had a one-inch heel.

"Oh, come on, Ten!" Sakura encouraged her friend. "You look absolutely adorable! And your butt looks great in those pants!"

"It's not like I want anyone to notice that," mumbled Tenten, fiddling with her hairbrush.

Sakura had always been slightly worried about Tenten's love life. While she had been dating Sasuke on and off since they were fifteen, Tenten hadn't shown any interest in any guys for those three years. If a boy could get past her cool glances and curt responses and actually have the gall to ask her out, Tenten wouldn't try to be polite when she refused. "They should get the message," Tenten would always say when Sakura reprimanded her. "If they don't, then they deserve what they get."

Of course, Tenten liked boys fine. Especially the ones who rode. Tenten had met many a boy through her horse shows and from around the barn and had gotten to be wonderful friends with them. She always said that was why she couldn't see herself dating. Guys were her friends, not lovers.

That just seemed strange to her.

If there was ever a guy she knew she couldn't be friends with, then he was a possible candidate.

But for the time being, there was no one like that out there.

As far as she knew…

--

Sakura sped down the highway in her silver convertible. Tenten enjoyed the wind that whistled through her hair, not unlike on a horse.

Sakura glanced Tenten, noticing how she periodically touched the brown curls that framed her delicate face. "It looks fine, Ten."

Sakura had admitted defeat concerning make-up but she insisted that Tenten redo her hair.

_"It's childish," Sakura had told her. "Do you know anyone our age that has their hair in two buns?"_

_"Yes," Tenten had calmly said._

_"Who?"_

_"She's sitting in front of you."_

Obviously that wasn't a good enough answer for Sakura since she proceeded to pull the elastics out of Tenten's hair, allowing her rich, glossy brown hair to cascade down her shoulders.

_"I don't know why you don't where it down," Sakura had commented casually as she felt the curling iron. "It looks really pretty."_

_"It's because I look like a girl."_

_"That's not a bad thing."_

_"It is to me." _

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Tenten grumbled.

Sakura flipped on the radio and began dancing in her seat to a catchy melody. "Your love life really needs some spicing up, darling. Come to think of it, you're still a virgin, aren't you?"

Tenten shaded her eyes from the sun. "Yeah, so what?"

It was so condescending and overrated how some people judged the quality of their lives by what age you lost your virginity. Does it really make you a better person to have had sex when you were fifteen? Of course, Sakura had, as well as many of the other girls from their high school. But Tenten flew above them, thinking they were ridiculous.

Sakura just shook her head, her long pink hair whipping around her face. "Nothing…it's just that you've never had a boyfriend."

"I did," Tenten protested.

"That boy that you met from the horse show last year does not count," Sakura pointed out.

"We went on a date," Tenten protested.

"Washing your horses together is not a date." Sakura kept her eyes on the road.

Tenten pouted. "It's an _equestrian_ date! We were bonding!"

"But now you're going on a real date," Sakura said excitedly.

"It's a blind date," Tenten groaned. "That's just so tacky."

Sakura avoided the urge to roll her eyes. Tenten could act so superior sometimes but it was also one of the reasons why she was her best friend. Tenten was probably one of the few people – including Sasuke – who could actually put up with her stubbornness and sarcasm.

Sakura pulled into the parking lot of her favorite Chinese restaurant, parking next to a dark green Ferrari.

A handsome looking boy with hair so black it almost looked blue and deep, brooding onyx eyes leaned against the hood of the car, talking to someone on the phone. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie and faded skinny jeans, Converse on his feet.

He waved at Sakura and Tenten as they stepped out of the Convertible.

Sakura walked over to him, her white ankle boots clacking against the pavement, her light pink and white wrap-dress sashaying in a most feminine way. She pecked him on the cheek as Tenten stood there impatiently.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted Tenten in his usual way: a cool upwards nod of his head.

"Hey." Tenten tugged at the floral blouse, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Another one bites the dust," Sasuke joked, looking up at his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Oh, shut up." Sakura slapped his arm good-naturedly, her Coach bag falling to the crook of her elbow.

"If it makes you feel any better, Tenten," Sasuke began, "I think it's a nice change from your normal outfit of sweatshirts and jean shorts. Who knew you actually have boobs?"

"Who knows if you actually have a dick?" Tenten responded, smirking.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose as he gave a chuckle. "Sakura knows I have one."

Sakura blushed. "Bastard," she mumbled. "So when's your friend getting here?"

"He's not my friend," Sasuke pointed out, "Just a classmate who agreed to go on this date."

"Why?" Tenten was skeptical.

Sasuke shrugged. "He heard about you and your 'boyfriend binge' and was cocky enough to say that he could get you to fall for him."

"I'm not on a 'boyfriend binge.' Anyway, I don't like him already," Tenten answered.

"I don't like him either but Sakura here is determined to get you a boyfriend by the end of this month."

Tenten glared at her friend, but Sakura pointedly looked away.

Sasuke glanced at both girls and, with a sigh, stood up. "Alright, let's go. We can wait for Tenten's blind date inside."

"For the record, I'm so above blind dates," Tenten felt the need to add as she followed Sakura and Sasuke into the restaurant.

She watched them, the subtlety of their gestures but the obviousness of their relationship. How Sasuke's arm snaked around her waist, resting loosely against her left hip. How Sakura placed her head on his shoulder, as if depending on him to guide her. How they walked in unison, walking with the same feet at the same time.

They looked perfect for each other. They looked whole, complete. If you took one of them away, the other would look so lonely, so solitary, like only half a person.

But Tenten didn't need to be entirely dependent on someone. She was her own independent person. Give her a horse, a field and a lifetime and she wouldn't need to think twice before mounting the horse and galloping away, not even considering when she would return.

As they reached the front door, a black SUV pulled into the parking lot and a green-clad young man stepped out.

Tenten's breath caught in her throat. It was Rock Lee, the overenthusiastic Leaf University mascot. His green spandex workout gear, black pudding bowl haircut, and bushy eyebrows were easy to single out.

Sasuke turned around. "Oh look. It's your blind date. What was his name again? Dee? Fee? Bee?"

Tenten didn't hear him. She watched as Lee walked closer, smiling broadly and waving to them.

She frowned.

She didn't need this. She didn't want to feel dependent on Lee. She didn't want Lee to be half of who she was. No, she couldn't be half Bushy-Brows.

"Sakura, I don't feel well," Tenten mumbled. "Let's go back…"

"What's wrong, Ten?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Tenten shook her head, reaching into her bag, groping for her cell phone. "I…have to go…"

Sasuke smirked. "I know…Lee really is something, isn't he?"

Tenten pulled out her cell phone, punching in the numbers, and put it to her ear. "I'll…see you around, Sakura…Sasuke…just tell Lee that I had a…family emergency…Bye…" She ducked behind the restaurant and concentrated on the phone ringing.

"Hello?" said a person on the other end of the phone.

"Ino? Hey, it's Tenten…" She bit her lip. "Can you come pick me up from the Chopsticks House?"

"What's wrong, babe? The blind date not going well?" Tenten could practically hear Ino smirking.

"Just get your ass over here…" Tenten mumbled, watching Lee look confused as Sasuke told him about Tenten's excuse.

"Well, I was kind of on a date with Shikamaru so…hold on, let me ask him." There was a sound as Ino most likely placed a hand over the mouthpiece. "Hey, honey, is it okay if we go pick up Ten? Her blind date was a disaster."

"Troublesome."

"…be right over, Tenten darling!"

With a sigh of relief, Tenten pressed END.

--

Ino pulled up in her navy blue Porsche, Shikamaru in the passenger seat.

Tenten looked up and smiled, relieved. She had been hiding behind the dumpsters because Lee, Sakura and Sasuke had been placed at a table right by the window.

"Tenten!" Ino called, taking off her sunglasses. "Get in!"

Without a backwards glance, Tenten raced into the car, slamming the door behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally…what took you so long? I called you half an hour ago!"

"Technically, it was only twenty-five minutes," Shikamaru corrected her.

She good-naturedly stuck her tongue out but he didn't see her.

"Where to?" Ino asked as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"Um…my barn's good," Tenten mumbled.

Ino checked her reflection in the rearview mirror, tossing a strand of her blond hair over one shoulder. "So, why'd you bail out on your blind date?"

Tenten involuntarily shuddered. "It was Lee."

Shikamaru turned around and smirked. "I don't blame you for wanting to get out."

"What was Sakura thinking?" Ino kept her eyes on the road. "Did she really think that you and _Lee_ were going to end up together?" She tried to keep herself from laughing. As much as she loved Sakura as a best friend, her wild antics always amused her.

"Actually, it was Sasuke's idea…" Tenten told her.

"Then, he doesn't have any sense at all." Ino shook her head.

The ride proceeded into Tenten looking out the window as the landscapes flew by as Ino and Shikamaru made plans for their anniversary. The conversation was frequently punctuated with Shikamaru's utterance of 'troublesome' which then led to Ino laughing and ignoring his outburst.

Ino pulled into the dusty parking lot of Bajutsu Stables, which had only one lone white BMW, and Tenten dashed out of the car. She waved good-bye as Ino blew her a kiss and the Porsche sped away.

Tenten looked around her; the sandy arena she had been riding in for three hours yesterday; the hazy blue sky overhead with the occasional burst of shade as a puffy cloud floated in front of the sun; the leafy green trees that lined the arena and congregated into a forest.

A dirt path twisted among the pasture fences and serene forests, leading to the stables and indoor arena. Tenten strolled on the walkway, taking off her sandals and enjoying the feeling of grains of sand floating over her toes.

The sun was strong; the heat was intense. Tenten tied her hair up into a messy bun and pulled the ruffled blouse over her head, leaving her in a thin, white cami. She rolled up her jeans.

There, that was better.

Tenten strolled through the aisles, tittering hello to the stalls' occupants. She paused by her palomino mare, Sora. She stroked her neck, offering the horse an apple slice. Sora took the treat gratefully and blinked slowly.

"No riding today, Sora," Tenten murmured. "I don't have my riding clothes on…although I wish I could ride…"

The horse seemed to understand and continued to munch on her hay.

"Instead, I think I'll go into the hayloft," Tenten continued. "Maybe even to the roof of the barn. It's beautiful up there…"

With that, Tenten said good-bye to her horse and walked away, satisfied with the conversation even though it was rather one-sided.

She headed towards the ladder that led to the hayloft. She placed one foot onto the first rung, ignoring its rickety, squeaking protests. Tenten continued to climb up into the dusty hayloft. Letting her blouse, shoes and purse fall onto a hay bale, Tenten breathed in the pleasant smell of dust and hay.

Dust swirled around her. The early afternoon sun illuminated the dust, giving the place a magical appearance.

Tenten climbed over the hay bales, her destination the little wooden hatch over by the far side of the building. She unhooked the door to the hatch and poked her head onto the roof, surprised that it was already occupied.

* * *

**A/N:** how'd i do? good? bad? awesome? terrible? please review and let me know!

so, in this one, i tried to slow the pace down a bit because my previous fanfic was kinda...fast moving. so...yeah! Neji makes an appearance in the next chapter! *squeals happily*

please review and the next chapter will be up shortly!

kisses,  
Iris


	2. Impeccable Irony

**a/n: **neji makes his appearance:DDD *squeal*

theres no horseback riding in this one tho...but there will be in the next chapter!!

kisses,  
Iris:D

**disclaimer: **Neji, Tenten and other characters (c) masashi kishimoto

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 2

A boy was already reclining among the shingles on the roof, his head resting on his interlacing fingers. His long dark hair splayed about his head, accentuating the paleness of his skin. A pair of sunglasses perched on his nose. He wore a pair of frayed jeans and masculine flip-flops. A golden chain encircled his neck.

Tenten frowned as she studied his bare chest. (What looked like his shirt lay in a crumpled heap beside him.) He was ripped, the power and strength quite obvious in the muscles that rippled across his chest and arms.

She pulled herself onto the roof and straightened up, folding her arms over her chest.

Who was this boy? She definitely never saw him before.

The boy heard Tenten's approach and sat up. "Hey." His voice was pleasant, like a baritone wind chime, but there was the hint of authority that Tenten despised.

"What are you doing up here?" Tenten demanded.

"Well, don't beat around the bush," the boy mumbled. "And shouldn't you always return a greeting before interrogating a person?"

"Fine. Hello. Now answer my question."

The boy shrugged. "I'm sun tanning."

"Humph. You definitely need it," Tenten smirked. "You're so white."

The boy removed his sunglasses, revealing two white with a faint tint of lavender eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I ride here," Tenten snapped. "Now who are you? I've never seen you before."

"I ride, too." The boy shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question." Tenten placed her hands on her hips.

The boy sighed. "Fine. I'm going to be showing in the Kin no Uma Horse Show next weekend. So I'm here to just check it out."

"Really, so you're a rider?" Tenten asked, just to clarify.

"Sure. Whatever." The boy looked bored.

"Are you any good?" Tenten demanded, her competitive side taking over.

The boy shrugged. "I guess."

"Western or English?"

"English…"

"Dressage or Hunter?"

"Hunter…"

Tenten crossed her arms. "What class?"

"Stop interrogating me, woman," the boy snapped.

"What an attitude," Tenten mumbled under her breath. "What's your name?"

The boy hesitated. He sat up. "Neji…"

Tenten smiled. "Oh, like the Hyuga Horsemen! They have someone named Neji."

Neji glared at her. "That's not me."

"Oh ok."

Neji gestured for her to come closer and she did as she was bidden. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the roof. She was on her hands and knees in front of him. Their faces were close and Tenten could feel his breath on her face. His eyes were empty, void of any emotion. He smirked, his eyes darting to her chest.

Tenten fell back with an indignant cry. "You pervert," she hissed.

His smirk grew wider. "Why'd you back away? It's ok. I know how to handle the 'ladies.'" He made little air quotes.

Tenten frowned. "You're so disgusting and rude."

Neji shrugged. "Maybe but everyone likes a badass."

"I don't." Tenten stood up. "Well, it's a good thing you don't come here regularly otherwise I'd have to change barns. Hopefully we won't meet again."

"Life is full of irony." Neji shrugged. "And life is impeccably ironic. So we'll definitely meet again."

"I hope not."

Tenten opened the hatch and disappeared back into the hay loft.

--

Tenten milled about the campus of Leaf University, her messenger bag slung over one shoulder. It was Monday and as much as she wanted to forget him, she couldn't stop thinking about Neji. He had such nerve to assume that she was a sluttish whore.

And even worse was his indifference to horseback riding. There was no room for riders with only half a heart, only the dedicated passionate ones. If he didn't feel anything for horseback riding, he should just quit. He would go nowhere with such an attitude.

Neji was just one boy she couldn't be friends with.

But that meant he was a candidate to be…

Tenten shook her head.

That was ridiculous. There was no way she was even going to consider dating that dickhead.

"Ten!"

Tenten turned around and saw Sakura and Ino walking over, holding hands with Sasuke and Shikamaru respectively. She lifted her hand in greeting.

"Oh, you're back to hoodies and shorts," Sasuke commented bluntly once they walked into earshot.

Tenten looked down at her tie-dye sweatshirt and frayed light-wash denim shorts. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing," Sakura said soothingly, "Just that you looked pretty when you wear floral prints."

"They're floral," Tenten said meaningfully.

"Floral is good! Shikamaru loves me in floral prints!" Ino batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Her family does own a flower shop…"

Tenten glared at him. "Shut it, Pineapple-Head."

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke looked around for his blond best friend.

Tenten shrugged. "Probably eating ramen…"

"For breakfast?" Ino wrinkled her nose.

"You know how he is…" Sakura shrugged.

Shikamaru looked at his watch. "Well, he better get his butt over here soon 'cause homeroom starts in five minutes."

"No one really cares," Tenten pointed out, "since he's Freshman Student Council President."

Sasuke shook his head. "How did he manage to do that? He's as unorganized as Hell."

"The people want what the people want," Sakura laughed.

"Isn't it 'the heart wants what the heart wants'?" Ino pointed out.

"Don't you dare talk about hearts in front of me," Tenten warned her friend.

Shikamaru nodded. "That's right. You know how grumpy single people are."

"I'm coming for you next," Tenten hissed, shouldering her bag and stalking off.

--

A note fluttered into Tenten's lap during lunch, twirling and swirling all the way down. Tenten looked up but saw nothing, except for the ceiling.

She glanced around the cafeteria. No one seemed to be paying any attention to her and her friends.

Sakura sat to her right. Then, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto sat next to Tenten.

Naruto had ran into homeroom five minutes after the bell and, as Tenten predicted, Kakashi-sensei didn't seem to care. He simply told Naruto to quietly take his seat. Naruto did so, smiling cheekily at Tenten. She smiled back. Naruto could just be so childishly lovable sometimes.

Sakura peered into her lap. "What's that, Ten?"

Tenten picked up the note and pressed it against her chest. "No peeking, Sakura!"

"Relax…I'm not looking!" Sakura laughed and then turned around to talk to Sasuke.

Tenten carefully unfolded the note, taking note of the chicken scratch that was scrawled on it.

_Life is impeccably ironic._

Tenten's eyes widened.

Neji.

Was he seriously stalking her? How had he figured out where she went to school? He knew she rode at Bajutsu Stables and what she looked like but she hadn't even told him her name!

A shiver ran down her spine.

If she got this note then Neji must be at her school.

Tenten scanned the cafeteria for a second time. She caught glimpses of long dark hair but they were all girls. There was no sign of the mysterious rider, Neji.

--

Ino linked arms with Tenten and Sakura. "Ok, girlies, let's go to Bajutsu Stables!"

"You're never this excited to watch me ride…" Tenten commented suspiciously.

"Well, dear, it's not like we have _Cosmopolitan _and _People_ magazines and nail polish stuffed in our bags!" Sakura gave her purse a pat.

"Oh, heavens no!" Ino placed a hand on her heart. "Do you really think we would do that? We're here for moral support!"

"After all, the horse show is next week! We'll be here to cheer you on!" Sakura added.

"Oh, save it, you two," Tenten laughed as they squeezed into Sasuke's Ferrari. "Let's go, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glanced at them as he started the engine. "What…am I your chauffeur now?"

Sakura patted his arm. "I'll make it up to you, baby."

"No matching t-shirts," Sasuke warned her as he pulled out of the campus.

"Those were cute. You've gotta admit that."Sakura turned around to wink at her friends.

--

Sasuke parked in the parking lot of Bajutsu Stables, cutting the engine. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

Tenten placed one hand on the car door, looking out of the window.

There was only one other car.

A white BMW.

_Neji._

Tenten's heart quickened. Was he seriously following her? He was stalking her…going to her school and coming to her horse farm…

"On second thought…" Tenten started, "Let's go…"

Ino's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Tenten swallowed. "No reason…I just have to study for a test tomorrow."

"You never cared about studying before," Sakura pointed out. "Aren't you always saying how you've already been qualified to compete in the Konoha Games next year?"

"School work is important, too," Tenten said firmly. "Sasuke, let's go."

Sasuke shrugged. "Ok, whatever…"

As Sasuke turned on the engine again, Tenten chanced a look at the pathway that led to the stables. Sure enough, there was a figure standing there, leaning coolly against a tree. She saw the two white eyes staring at her, burning deep into her soul. She bit her lip as he frowned, looking deeply annoyed.

Why was she feeling guilty? This guy was stalking her! He didn't deserve her sympathy.

But why was she running away?

Why wasn't she confronting him, asking him what his deal was?

Two seconds later, she answered her own question.

_He was a candidate…_

_And candidates needed to be avoided..._

--

The next day after school, Tenten pulled her dripping body from the pool, pulling off her goggles and tossing them carelessly onto the pool deck. She took off the disgusting swim cap that she had to wear and it landed on top of the goggles. She looked around and saw that she had gone a bit overtime in her laps. The only other person in the indoor pool area was Suigetsu-sensei, the swim coach.

She stepped out of the pool, feeling slightly whorish in her halter-top tankini. He was sitting in one of the deck chairs, obviously waiting for her to be finished so he could close up the pool.

"Finally," Suigetsu-sensei said slightly exasperatedly. He stood up. "All the other girls left five minutes ago." He gave her a smile, showing two rows of curiously sharp teeth. His white hair hung casually around his young face.

Tenten laughed sheepishly as she headed towards the locker room door. She looked out the glass walls and over to the gymnasium parking lot. She noted the Volvos and SUV's.

But there was a white BMW.

She stumbled.

Tenten closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact upon hitting the floor but she was surprised when strong, warm hands caught her. She felt a tug on her swimsuit and the neat bow on her neck was untied, revealing the top of her chest.

"Oh, sorry, Tenten," Suigetsu-sensei chuckled. He helped her stand up.

Tenten noticed that he was staring at her and she covered her chest, collapsing to the ground.

He held out his hand. "Here, let me retie it for you."

She shook her head.

Suigetsu-sensei didn't listen but crouched down and grabbed her wrists in his hands.

"Sensei…?" she whispered.

His lips grazed her neck but Tenten was frozen.

She was floating away, carried by fear. And she did not know when she was coming back.

He slammed her against the wall, one hand sliding down her inner thigh. His mouth connected with her chest, his fingers fiddling with the halter strings.

"S-sensei…?" Tenten mumbled.

The pool door opened and Neji entered the area. His long hair was whipped around his pale face and white eyes as he turned to look at Tenten and her antagonist.

Suigetsu-sensei fell away from her as if he were electrocuted and stood up, straightening his shirt. He mumbled something about CPR.

"Get out. Now." Neji's voice was cold and harsh. There was no trace of the teasing tone which he had spoken to Tenten in.

Suigetsu-sensei nodded vigorously and headed for the door, tripping on the way out.

Neji bent over Tenten, who had pressed herself against the wall, drawing her knees against her chest. He wiped away a tear.

She looked up at him. She hadn't realized she was crying.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked, his eyes worried.

Tenten nodded. She swallowed. "Stop stalking me."

Neji's eyes widened. "What?"

Tenten glared at him. "Stop following me around."

"You ungrateful bitch," Neji hissed, "If I hadn't followed you-"

"See, you're following me…" Tenten muttered darkly.

"If I hadn't followed you," Neji continued, diplomatically choosing to ignore her mumble, "You'd have been raped."

Their eyes met.

"Why are you following me?" Tenten asked.

"Goddammit," Neji cursed. "I save you and don't even bother to thank me!"

Tenten sniffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. Thank you."

Neji ran a hand through his hair, pondering whether to accept her less-than-sincere gratitude. An awkward silence settled on the pair. His eyes grazed on her disheveled appearance.

Narrowing her eyes, Tenten retied her swimsuit and stood up. "Well…I guess I should be going now…"

Neji watched her go. "So, why'd you leave that day?"

Tenten whirled around, arching one eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Yesterday, you were planning on riding. Why didn't you come?" He glared at her challengingly.

"Who told you I was going to ride?" Tenten shot back, taking a step towards the locker room.

Neji shrugged. "Some girl who worked there…said she was your friend…"

Tenten bit her lip. "Did she have orange hair and freckles?"

"Yeah…"

"Dammit, Cho," Tenten muttered under her breath. Oh well. That girl was sure to get a beating tomorrow when Tenten rode.

Neji looked amused. "Should she not have told me?"

"She wasn't at the liberty to disclose such information," Tenten replied stiffly.

"So then I'll see you tomorrow at five?" Neji smirked. "She told me that, too. And that you can't come sooner or later that day because you have Student Council meetings and then archery lessons at eight."

_That's true,_ Tenten told herself. Of course, she had to ride on Tuesdays at five since Student Council meetings ran from three to four-thirty. As the Freshman Vice President, Tenten was expected to attend the whole meeting. And after riding, she had archery lessons for an hour. She had no time to ride on Wednesdays because of another Student Council meeting and a tutoring. Thursdays were seriously busy, too; what with an art show at four and then a swim meet at seven. She really needed to take fewer activities.

She would have to ride at five, even if Neji was there. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to ride until Friday and Tenten knew she couldn't live that long.

"What, did you memorize my whole schedule?" Tenten mocked.

Neji looked at her seriously. "Only Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays…that girl (Cho was her name, right?) is working on giving me your whole schedule."

Tenten blinked stupidly at him. "Why would she tell you?"

"Apparently, she thinks I'm 'sexy'." He smirked, making air quotes.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you?"

"What do you mean?"

Neji cleared his throat. "Do you think I'm sexy?" He didn't make air quotes this time.

Tenten crossed her arms. "Why do you want to know?"

The insecurities vanished from his features and were replaced with smugness. "Because I want to make sure you're sane in the head. Only a seriously messed up person would think I wasn't hot." He grinned at her. "So, Wednesday at five, then?"

Tenten hesitated, then nodded. "Sure…yeah…whatever…"

"Don't sound so indifferent," Neji scolded. "Now, what's your name?"

"You don't know my name?" Tenten repeated.

Neji shrugged. "Nothing personal…"

"So you made plans with a girl whose name you don't even know?" Tenten elaborated.

"Just tell me your name already," sighed Neji.

"Tenten…"

"Ok…so, _Tenten_," he smirked, "it's a date."

Tenten nodded slowly. "Wait, it's so _not _a date."

"Call it what you will," Neji shrugged, "but to me, it's a date." He winked and exited the indoor pool.

* * *

**a/n:** soo?? how was it??? wierd?? good?? brilliant?? horrible?? please review!!

yeahh...and theres no particular reason why i chose to pick on suigetsu....mehh. he just seemed the type lol:D

okeydokey, well the next chapter will be up shortly so **please review!**

kisses,  
Iris:D


	3. The Definition of 'Sport'

**A/N: **heyhey guys and girlies! chapter three is up! *squeal*

please read and review!

kisses,  
Iris:D

**disclaimer:** Neji, Tenten and other characters (c) masashi kishimoto

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic   
Chapter 3

Tenten parked her car in the shade of a blooming cherry tree, scanning the area. Sure enough, Neji's white BMW was there. He was here, just as he had promised yesterday. She sighed. He was such a stalker.

She grabbed her helmet and riding crop and stepped out of the car. Whistling, she headed down to the stables, bracing herself to meet Neji. But she didn't.

Tenten greeted her trainer, Gai-sensei. "Oh, well if it isn't the blooming lotus of Bajutsu Stables," Gai-sensei cried happily. "You know, Sora was most forsaken when you did not show up yesterday!"

Tenten smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sensei, I just ran into a little trouble…"

Gai-sensei waved his hand. "Think nothing of it! Go tack up Sora and I'll meet you in the front arena in ten minutes!" With that, he skipped away, singing a song about springtime.

Tenten sighed. Despite his wacky and overenthusiastic personality, Gai-sensei was one of the best riding instructors in all of Konoha.

She walked into the aisle, dropping off her helmet and crop by a post, and headed into the tack room. Tenten opened the door and was surprised at the scene that greeted her.

A girl wearing riding boots and britches was pressed up against the wall, her orange hair rippling down her shoulders and her crop clenched in one hand. A boy was holding onto her waist, kissing her passionately.

Tenten blinked.

There was no mistaking the long dark hair and golden glimmer around his neck.

_Neji…_

They didn't seem to notice Tenten's appearance so she cleared her throat.

Neji opened one eye, staring at her, and removed his mouth from the girl's. "Hey, Ten."

The girl blushed and patted her hair down, mumbling something about 'looking for her saddle', and headed out the door.

Tenten crossed her arms. "What makes you think it's ok to have a make-out session in the tack room?"

Neji's eyes widened 'innocently.' He looked around, taking note of the saddle racks and bridle hooks. "Don't be so uptight just because you caught me kissing…Cho? Is that her name?"

"You're such a pig," snapped Tenten. "You don't even know a girl's name and you kiss her?"

"What are you talking about? I know her name!" Neji protested. "It's Cho!"

Tenten sighed.

"And for the record, she kissed me," Neji added, "not the other way around."

"Uh-huh…" Tenten raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Because from my point of view, it looked like _you_ kissed _her."_

Neji shrugged indifferently. "Looks are deceiving…"

"You had her pressed up against a wall!" Tenten exclaimed.

"She kissed me first," Neji repeated. "I was just reciprocating. Oh, come on, tell me you wouldn't accept a free kiss."

"Ok," Tenten crossed her arms, "I won't kiss someone back if they just started kissing me out of the blue."

"What if I kissed you now?" Neji took a step closer.

Tenten held out a hand in warning. "Don't you dare, you bastard."

"Feisty…" He took another step.

"No. Stop it, or I'll report you to the authorities," threatened Tenten.

Neji held his hands to his mouth in fake horror. "Oh, I'm so scared!"

"Why don't you just go home?" Tenten hissed, grabbing her saddle and Sora's bridle.

"I can't ditch on a date!" Neji gasped in fake horror. "That would be unforgivable!"

"Don't worry, I'll forgive you," mumbled Tenten as she pushed past him and back out into the aisle.

He followed her, watching her plop the saddle pad onto Sora's back and drop the saddle onto it. Tenten pointedly ignored him, brushing past him rudely and not speaking a word.

"You're so cute when you're jealous," he teased her.

Tenten whirled around. "Excuse me? I am so _not_ jealous."

"You can deny it all you want but I can see it in your eyes." Neji looked into Tenten's eyes. "Did you know that they are the windows to our souls?"

She held her breath. His eyes were blank, void of any emotion or color, except for a light tint of lavender around where the pupils should be. If she couldn't see anything, did that mean he didn't have a soul? That there was nothing deeper for her to figure out? That he simply existed, nothing more and nothing less?

"You have no soul," Tenten whispered.

He pulled away, straightening up. "Maybe not, maybe I lost it before, but, even if for only a little bit, riding helps me find it."

Tenten allowed herself to smile. "Well, that's probably the first time I've ever heard you speak about riding in such a…passionate way."

"Oh, I can be passionate," Neji said smugly.

She rolled her eyes and tied her hair into her two customary buns. Tenten pulled her helmet over her hand and buckled it on. She slipped the bit into Sora's mouth and bent her ears forward, allowing the bridle to slide on. Buckling the chin strap to the third hole, Tenten grabbed the reins and crop and headed into the indoor arena.

Tenten glanced around, looking for the mounting block – a green set of steps that helped riders mount onto their horses.

"Well, I don't see the mounting block," Neji commented quietly, hooking his thumbs into his pockets. "Here, I'll give you a leg-up."

Tenten blinked. A leg-up was when another person helped the rider mount their horse by holding onto their left leg and swinging them onto the horse. "Seriously?"

Neji nodded.

"Oh…um…it's ok," Tenten stammered. "I'm sure the mounting block is in the outdoor arena. I'll just walk over and mount there."

"Come on, Tenten," Neji sighed exasperatedly. "It's not like I'm going to turn this into something perverted. Unless you want me to…" He smirked.

Tenten sighed. "Whatever…fine…"

She put the reins over Sora's head, clenching them in one hand, and walked over to stand on her left side. She bent her left leg and heard Neji come up behind her. As he wrapped both hands around her leg, Tenten felt a tingle run down her spine. _What is this feeling?_

"Ready?" he breathed into her ear.

She swallowed. "Yeah…"

In one glorious movement, he lifted her up and over the saddle. Tenten landed gently and Neji seemed to hold onto her for a few more seconds then necessary.

Tenten cleared her throat, placing her feet into the stirrups and adjusting the reins. "Th-thanks…"

Neji shrugged. "I help my cousin to mount up all the time…"

"Oh? Is she any good?" Tenten asked as she began to lead Sora to the front arena.

"Well…" Neji thought for a little bit. "No, she's terrible."

Tenten pouted. "Oh, you're so mean to her!"

"She thinks so, too, but she keeps on riding…" Neji shrugged.

"Well, if she loved riding then I agree," Tenten told him. "There's no need to quit just because you're bad at riding." She smiled. "So when will I be able to see you ride?"

"The Kin no Uma Horse Show, stupid," Neji said. "Remember? Or did you forget that I was competing?"

"Well, don't you need practice?" Tenten asked.

"I'm too good for practicing." Neji smirked.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Tenten entered the arena. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Neji take a seat on the bleachers. Gai-sensei walked over to her, telling her of the training procedure for that lesson. As much as she tried to pay attention, she couldn't help but allow her eyes to stray over to the boy who was watching her intently.

--

"Um, Tenten?"

Tenten turned around, placing one hand on her hip.

Her lesson had gotten remarkably well, with Sora finally perfecting a flying lead change. Halfway through, though, Neji got a call and mouthed to her that he had to leave. As she cantered around the arena, Tenten watched him climb into his BMW and drive away, blowing up dust all around him.

She looked at Cho, whose head was down and looking at the ground. "Yeah?"

"Sorry you had to walk in on me kissing that boy…" Cho mumbled.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. Even thought Cho was older, she always looked up to Tenten. Metaphorically, of course, because Tenten was slightly taller than her. There was no mistaking the awe and envy in Cho's eyes when she watched Tenten ride.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tenten asked. "It's not like you did anything wrong."

"Well, that boy's with you, isn't he?" Cho told her.

Tenten blushed. "Uh…no…why do you think that?"

"He looked really sorry when he saw you and then he stayed to watch your lesson so I just assumed…" Cho shrugged.

"But why are you apologizing?" Tenten repeated.

"I…don't know…" Cho admitted.

Tenten crossed her arms. "Ok, well then tell me why you told Neji about my whole schedule."

"I couldn't help it, Ten! He was just so sexy!" Cho sighed. "And when he asked for it, I couldn't _not_ tell him!"

"Wait, he asked you about me?" Tenten said, just to clarify.

Cho nodded.

Tenten decided to voice what was on her mind. "Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

"Well, I kissed him," Cho admitted, "but he returned it."

"Oh, I see…well I should go now. Bye, Cho."

So Neji wasn't lying but that didn't prove anything. It just made him seem even more like a pig. A random girl kissed him and he kissed her back.

But he had asked about her. As if he was actually interested in her.

Which he wasn't, obviously…

Right?

--

Wednesday after school, Naruto tapped his fingers against the desk, not really listening as Kiba, the Freshman Secretary, read out the meeting's agenda. He glanced over at Tenten, who was equally as bored.

At Leaf University, there was a separate Student Council for freshmen, sophomore, juniors, and seniors. Each Student Council governed their designated grade but when there were large-scale decisions to be made, the four Student Councils met together to discuss.

"…and lastly, we need to discuss the situation regarding the proposal of an equestrian team added to Leaf University's sports group," Kiba ended, glancing at Tenten.

Kankuro, the Senior President, stood up. "Well, let's listen to Tenten, the Freshman VP who proposed this addition." He sat back down.

There was a scattering of applause – Naruto and Miwa, a fellow Bajutsu Rider, clapping the most enthusiastically – as Tenten stood up and cleared her throat.

--

"…and I would like to profusely thank you all for so kindly listening to my proposal," Tenten ended, sitting down.

More applause.

"Nice job, Ten-chan," Naruto whispered in her ear, grinning widely. "That deserved ramen later!"

Tenten smiled at him, her cheeks rather flushed.

From across the room, Miwa gave her a thumbs up.

"And now, please allow Temari, our Senior Treasurer, to give us a speech about raising the budget of Leaf University…"

Tenten blocked out Temari's voice and proceeded to have an epic tournament of tic-tac-toe with Naruto and Miwa. Before she knew it, the Student Council Meeting was over, the members beginning to drift out of the classroom.

"Tenten!"

She turned around, waiting for Kankuro to catch up to her. "Yes?"

"The seniors and juniors took a vote," Kankuro started.

Tenten blinked. "You did?"

"Yes, and you might have noticed if you weren't having a tic-tac-toe match against Naruto." His voice was firm but his eyes sparkled good-naturedly.

Tenten smiled. "And?"

He cleared his throat. "And we've decided that your proposal was preposterous."

"Excuse me, you son of a bitch?" Tenten exploded.

Kankuro laughed. "Don't blame me! I was all for the idea but everyone else believed that since horseback riding isn't a sport then it shouldn't be able to be added sports group. But they were satisfied with it being added to hobbies." He braced himself for the explosion of anger.

"Are you fucking serious?" hissed Tenten. "Horseback riding's in the Konoha Games, isn't it?"

"It is…"

"Then why are the SC members so freaking biased!" shrieked Tenten. "This is absolutely ridiculous! I will _not_ stand for this! I'm going to beat the shit out of them!"

"Ok, ok, I'll try to talk to them," Kankuro compromised, "but if you do decided to beat up Temari, go easy on her, ok? She's my sister."

Tenten's eyes narrowed. "Oh, she's going to get what she deserves."

He shrugged. "Fair enough…"

Tenten huffily strode past him, casting cold glances at the Junior and Senior Student Council Members, who pointedly avoided her intense chocolate brown eyes.

How dare they be so biased as to even think that horseback riding wasn't a sport! It was in the fucking Konoha Games, wasn't it? And only sports were played in the Konoha Games! Wasn't that proof enough that horseback riding was a sport?

**sport**

–_**noun**_ / [spawrt, spohrt]

an athletic activity requiring skill or physical prowess and often of a competitive nature

Horseback riding was most definitely an athletic activity that tested your endurance, stamina, and fluid-like grace. Physical power was required in horseback riding: from simplest tug on the leather rein to change your direction or strong repeated nudges from your calves to initiated acceleration.

You needed precision and timing. If you were jumping an obstacle and sat down too quickly, that crucial second would be the fine line that separated success and failure.

You needed balance. If you were unbalanced or slanted to one side, there was a guarantee that you'd end up on the ground.

Tenten clenched her teeth, seething with anger.

Naruto glanced at his friend. "You okay, Ten?"

"Do you want to hear some serious bullshit?" Tenten asked, ignoring Naruto's question.

He glanced questioningly at Miwa. "What is it?"

"The Junior and Senior Student Council members voted that horseback riding wasn't a sport and, therefore, wasn't to be added to the sports group," Tenten explained. "Is that not the stupidest think you've ever heard?"

Miwa nodded. "How completely judgmental and biased of them…"

Tenten sighed. "Tell me about it. But there's nothing we can do. According to Leaf University rules, the Juniors and Seniors have higher authority over Freshmen and Sophomores."

"That's just plain ridiculous," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"I know…" Tenten mumbled, looking at her watch. "Oh, shit! I've gotta go…tutoring…you know…" She shrugged.

"Ok, bye Ten!" Miwa said as Tenten strolled away.

Tenten walked into the parking lot, glancing over to her right.

Ino and Sakura sat in Sakura's convertible, applying heavy coats of lip gloss. Sakura smacked her lips and looked over at Tenten. "Ten-chan," she called, "let's go! Your tutoring appointment starts in half an hour!"

She ran over to her friends, collapsing in the back seat. "I'm here," she panted. "Let's go!"

Sakura started the engine just as a white BMW passed by.

Tenten frowned.

_Neji…_

Ino and Sakura watched in awe as Neji stepped out, in a muscle shirt and jeans. Tenten slid down in the seat as Neji turned to look in their direction. He winked at Ino and Sakura and stepped into his car again, speeding away.

"Well, that was weird," laughed Ino. "But did you see that hunk? Oh my God, he was hot!"

"He was extremely sexy," Sakura agreed.

Tenten was quiet as Sakura pulled out of the Leaf University parking lot.

Neji had gotten out of the car for only a few seconds, as if he was looking for something. _Could he have been looking for me? _Tenten wondered. Her heart quickened and she blushed at the thought.

How preposterous. Why would anyone want to look for her?

Besides, she'd only known the guy for a few days. It wasn't as if they were best friends or anything.

Tenten looked up at the cerulean sky, sighing.

But maybe, just maybe, he liked her?

* * *

**a/n:** yeah, i didnt think this one had too much meaning but it did...kinda....omg neji is such a *stalker* XD but i like him like that. its cute.

well, if you haven't noticed already, i kinda had a rant in there about people thinking that horseback riding wasnt a sport (my friend always says that its not and im like 'uhh....i dont think so, foo!' lol) so i kinda vented in the story but i think it also demonstrates how tenten feels so 'passionately' about hbr!

anyway, the next chapter will be much better! ill post it up...maybe...friday at the latest?

**review please!**

kisses,  
Iris:D


	4. Just Friends?

**a/n**: ok guys! chapter four is up! I know I said i'd update it on friday...buuttt....I was kinda busy (cuz my friend who moved away came for a visit and we had a party!!!:D lol) so I'm updating it now!

I hope you guys like it!

oh, and the song at the end...I dont own it. the plain white t's do!  
confused?  
just read:D

kisses,  
Iris:D

**disclaimer:** Neji, Tenten and other characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 4

On Wednesday, Tenten entered the Leaf University Art Gallery with Ino and Sakura at her side. One of her sketches was being highlighted as first place in the art contest – a detailed sketch of horseback riding titled 'Wings We Lack.'

Tenten fiddled with her oversized light blue hoodie that said 'Art is A Bang' in curly golden calligraphy. She was wearing artsy paint-splattered white skinny jeans and light blue flats. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, taking a break from her customary hairdo.

"Oh, Tenten," Ino squealed, "this is so exciting!"

"I know," Sakura agreed. "Our little Tenten's artwork won first place! And…you even beat your rival, Sai!"

Tenten smiled modestly. "His art was good, too."

"But yours was better!" Ino said meaningfully. "That's why you won!"

The three girls milled into the Gallery, where a raised platform was set up. Deidera-sensei, the art teacher, stood behind a podium, looking very handsome in a black suit. He cleared his throat, tapping the microphone in front of him. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "thank you for attending Leaf University's twenty-third Annual Art Gallery, featuring works from Tenten and Sai. Please enjoy yourselves and remember: Art is a bang…yeah!"

There was polite clapping as Deidera-sensei bounded over to Tenten, somehow dragging Sai along with him.

"Congratulations, Tenten…yeah…" Deidera-sensei said, bobbing his head enthusiastically. "I'm sure Sai isn't too distraught about losing to a girl!"

Tenten glanced at Sai. He was looking rather dashing in a white dress shirt, the first few buttons undone, and a splendid pair of black dress pants. His black hair had grown a bit longer since Tenten had last seen him. His bangs now fell gracefully over one eye in a 'swoosh.'

He smiled at her and Tenten tried to return the gesture, even though she was slightly unnerved.

She and Sai had always competed for top in art class. If Tenten won once, Sai was sure to win the next, his pride as an artist on the line. He was extremely competitive when it came to art but Tenten simply drew because she loved it. She never thought about winning awards or beating competitors. Of course, Sai took it as artist's modesty and that compelled him to try even harder to beat Tenten.

His works were beautiful, using the exact shades of hues that would blend together into a masterpiece. Pictures of majestic castles, elaborate portraits or breathtaking landscapes all had his name neatly signed in one corner. His strokes were impeccable and the detail phenomenal.

But Tenten's art was toned down, capturing the natural, simplistic beauty of the environment and everyday life; a rainbow, a hand, or a horse's head.

"Good job, Tenten," Sai told her. "I especially loved the faded sketching of an outline of a wing in the background."

"Oh! I…uh…thank you, Sai," Tenten stumbled.

He smiled once more and extended a hand. "Would you like to look at the art with me?"

Tenten glanced back at Ino and Sakura. Sakura was nodding enthusiastically, gesturing for her to go. No doubt, she was hoping that Tenten and Sai would end up together. Ino was smiling, apparently amused at Tenten's predicament.

She sighed and plastered on a fake smile, taking Sai's hand. "O-of course!"

"Wonderful! I think saw an oil painting that had a few of the same elements as Van Gogh's _A Starry Night_. Simply splendid, I might say…"

Tenten listened to him dutifully, amazed at how much Sai knew about art and its impressionists. Over the next hour, Tenten toured the gallery, linked to Sai, taking in the rainbow of hues around her and the stunning artwork.

Near the end of the Art Show, Sai pulled her behind a rather large painting. "Listen, Tenten, I just have to say that…I've always admired your delicate handle with a pencil."

Tenten gave an appreciative laugh. "Thank you, Sai! I've also noted your brilliant choice of colors!"

He smiled at her. "There's another Art Show next weekend up in Otogakure. Would you like to attend it with me?"

Tenten blushed. He was asking her out on a date. Of course, she hadn't been openly rude so she could not blame him for thinking that he had a chance. But still, she wasn't going on a date with her art rival. And besides, the Kim no Uma Horse Show was next weekend.

"That sounds lovely," Tenten started, taking note of Sai's hopeful look, "but I must decline. I'm afraid I already have plans for that weekend." Why did she have to sound so damn formal when she was talking to Sai?

"I see…" Sai studied Tenten for a moment. "Then perhaps you would like to help me on my next piece of art? I am thinking of trying my skill at photography."

Tenten relaxed. It was only harmless art. "I would love to."

Sai nodded. "Then I shall call you and arrange a time for when we can meet up."

"Of course," Tenten agreed.

"Very well then, I will see you later, Tenten." Sai gave a short bow and walked away.

Tenten heard breathing behind her. "You're so stupid, Tenten…"

She whirled around. "Would you please stop stalking me?"

Neji shrugged. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark denim jeans. "You've told me to stop at least five times before but no luck, right?"

Tenten crossed her arms, surprised at how quickly her mood had changed. "What did you mean when you called me stupid?"

"I meant you were naïve, and innocent and totally careless," Neji specified.

"Why?" Tenten blinked stupidly.

Neji sighed. "You know that Sai likes you so why did you agree to 'work on art' this weekend? For all you know, it might be some codeword for BJ's or something."

Tenten wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I highly doubt it. He's working on photography."

"Then, porn…" Neji said, most sure of himself.

"You disgust me…" Tenten turned around.

He grabbed her arm. "Wait, I have to drive you to swim practice."

"Um…Sakura and Ino were going to drive me," Tenten mumbled, her eyes focusing on Neji's grip on her arm.

"Well, do you see them?" Neji challenged.

Tenten scanned the gallery, hoping she'd catch a glimpse of Sakura's infamous pink hair or the sparkly turquoise shirt Ino had donned. She saw none and was forced to admit defeat. "Fine, let's go…"

Neji smirked. "Great…I'll even walk you in…"

"No." Tenten's voice was firm.

"Why not? I have to protect you in case Suigetsu-sensei tries anything funny," Neji told her.

A shiver ran down her back. "Ok, fine…but we have to stop by my dorm to get my swim stuff."

"Sure…" Neji pulled her into his car. "I get to see where you sleep. Hot."

Tenten rolled her eyes, buckling in her seat belt.

Neji glanced at her. "Ok, let's go!"

--

When they walked into the RipplingBrook Swim Club, there was utter confusion. Numerous people stood around in swimming suits while fully clothed people dashed around, hollering to someone across the room. The fans on the bleachers were chatting loudly, not quite understanding what was going on. Some were standing up in their seats, craning their necks to look above the heads of spectators in front of them.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked, clutching her swim bag to her chest.

Neji grabbed her hand. "Come on; let's go find someone we can ask…"

Tenten allowed herself to be pulled through the crowd by Neji, heading over to a group of girls on her swim team.

A brunette ran up to Tenten, her face worried. "Did you hear, Ten-chan?"

"No…what's wrong, Kame?" Tenten asked.

"Suigetsu-sensei has been fired from out swim coach and there's a rumor going around that he's been arrested!" Kame's eyes darted around the pool area. "Some people are even saying that it's for an attempt at rape!"

The color from Tenten's face drained.

Neji wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, causing Kame to raise her eyebrows. She leaned in. "Is that your boyfriend? I thought you didn't date…"

Tenten looked up at Neji in surprise and quickly untangled his arm from her shoulder, laughing weakly. "Oh, Neji? Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend!"

Neji scoffed. "So, is there still a swim meet?"

Kame shrugged. "They're saying that they'll have to postpone it until they can find another coach for us since a team needs a coach to participate in a meet."

"I see…" Neji nodded. "Ok, Tenten, we're leaving." He latched his hand onto hers and tugged her through the people and back into the parking lot, shoving her into the passenger seat.

"So…you told?" Tenten mumbled. "You told someone about Suigetsu-sensei and…" She swallowed.

"I had to," Neji growled. "I couldn't let him get away with it."

Tenten bit her lip. "Who'd you tell?"

He started the engine. "That doesn't concern you."

"But why'd you tell?" pressed Tenten.

"Because what he was doing was completely disgusting and I couldn't let him get away with that." Neji didn't look at her.

"Why couldn't you?" Tenten persisted.

Neji leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, feeling the blush creep onto Tenten's face. "Because whoever hurts you is going to suffer."

Tenten blushed a furious shade of magenta and fumbled with her seatbelt as Neji drove out of the parking lot. "Wh-where are you taking me?"

"Back to your dorm," Neji replied emotionlessly. His face was its usual pale but there was a hint of pink that was near impossible to detect.

"Oh," Tenten muttered. "I see. Thank you…for everything."

He grunted something inaudible.

Tenten settled back in her seat for the drive, still aware of the burning feeling on her cheek where Neji's lips had made contact.

--

Sakura looked up from her studying at sounds from outside the door of the dorm she, Tenten and Ino shared. She threw a pillow at Ino, who was sitting in an armchair and dancing to her IPod. "Shh…I think someone's outside…" Sakura hissed.

Ino paused her music, glancing at the door. "It could just be Tenten coming back from her swim meet."

"I don't think so," Sakura said slowly, glancing at the clock. "It's only seven thirty. The swim meet can't be for only half an hour."

Ino shrugged. "Then shut up and let's listen."

"Why can't I come in with you?" An unidentified male voice…

"I already told you! My dorm mates might not want you to!" Definitely Tenten's…

Sakura glanced at Ino, raising her eyebrow. 'Boyfriend?' she mouthed.

Ino nodded.

They continued to eavesdrop.

"Oh, come on! I want to see where you sleep!"

"Ew! That's disgusting! And didn't you already see it when we came here earlier?"

Sakura tried to keep her shock to a minimum. So Tenten and her 'boyfriend' had been in their dorm together…by themselves. Who knew what they were doing.

"But you didn't let me go inside!"

"Because you'd probably get all horny!"

"Why?"

"…we leave our bras out!"

"Oh, shit!"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever! Just go already! My God!"

Tenten appeared in the doorway, quickly shutting the door behind her. She noticed that Sakura and Ino were staring rather amusedly at her and she grinned. "Why, hello! I didn't realize you two were in here!"

Sakura swiveled in her desk chair, smiling widely. "So, who were you talking to?"

"My…uh…friend…" Tenten stammered.

Ino took out her earphones and wrapped them around her IPod. "Don't you mean _boyfriend?_"

"I already told you two," Tenten snapped, walking over and plopping her bags on her bed, "I don't date!"

"Oh…" Sakura looked skeptical but decided to drop the subject. "So, what happened to your swim meet?"

Tenten bit her lip, vacillating between telling her friends the truth or not and finally deciding to be honest. "Suigetsu-sensei…was arrested…"

"For what?" Sakura leaned forward curiously while Ino remained motionless in her armchair, her ears perked and alert, ready to receive the information.

"He was arrested," Tenten started, "for attempted rape…"

"Humph, good riddance," Ino snorted. "I always thought he looked rather sketchy."

"The poor girl…" Sakura said sympathetically, placing a hand over her heart in a dramatic way that only actors and actresses could muster. "Do you know who she is?"

Tenten traced the stitching in her blanket. "Well, she's on the Leaf University swim team…"

Sakura nodded. "That makes sense…"

Tenten bit her lip, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to escape.

Ino noticed and looked at her, alarmed. "Tenten! What's wrong?" She put two and two together. "Oh, Tenten! It was you, wasn't it?"

"I…" Tenten sniffed.

"Why didn't you tell us, Ten?" Sakura asked concernedly.

Tenten shrugged. "It was nothing _extremely _damaging," she told them.

"So then who told the police?" Ino voiced.

"It was the boy, wasn't it?" Sakura guessed.

"You two are so perceptive today," Tenten muttered.

"We're just curious," Sakura pointed out. "And curiosity tends to sharpen the senses."

"Well…" Tenten drew out the syllable.

"Do you like him?" Ino asked suddenly.

Tenten was taken aback. "What?"

"Does he like you?" Sakura added.

"I…I d-don't know!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Oh, look, she's stammering," Ino teased.

"Really, though, Ten," Sakura said reproachfully, "you ought to know whether you like him or not."

Tenten crossed her arms defiantly. "I only like him as a friend."

Sakura shrugged. "Ok…well then, does he like you?"

"Um…I don't know…" Tenten lied.

Ino nodded and went back to listening to her IPod and Sakura bent over her textbook once more, scribbling complicated figures on a crowded sheet of lined paper.

Tenten fell back onto her bed, getting a slight whiplash as her head bounced on the mattress. There might be a slight chance that Neji liked her, what with everything that he said…and did. That kiss on the cheek was definitely not something a regular guy friend would do. It wasn't as if she wanted him to like her but her feelings were getting harder and harder to sort out by the day.

She would be riding tomorrow and Neji was sure to be there, stalking her as always. Tenten always wondered why she didn't report him for harassment and stalking. It was because she just didn't have the heart to; just like she couldn't tell what Suigetsu-sensei did and tried to do.

Of course, there was always the possibility that Neji wouldn't show up. He did admit to her that he only knew her schedule up to Thursday but there was also a high chance that Cho could've told him before they started making out.

None of her friends were going to be there. Sakura was volunteering at the local animal shelter and Ino had a fashion show to model in. Naruto had soccer practice and Sasuke was helping Sakura. And Shikamaru was bound to provide his customary answer: 'troublesome.' So Tenten would be alone with Neji on Friday.

But that didn't bother her. She'd been alone with Neji tons of times before. What was so different about this time? The thing was that she was rather relieved that her friends wouldn't be meeting Neji. Tenten wasn't sure how they would take the news that Tenten had befriended some badass player.

What really was the relationship status she and Neji were on? They had been acquaintances but seemed to have skipped over the 'friends' stage and landed in an unnamed category. It was definitely a bit higher than friends but much lower than lovers. Could it be that they were close friends? But that was ridiculous, considering that Neji didn't even know her favorite color and Tenten didn't even know his last name. How could they be more than friends when there were so many gaps and cracks in the wall?

And the kiss; it unnerved Tenten the most. Sure, it wasn't a mouth-to-mouth, tongue-to-tongue kiss but it was a kiss none the less and she wasn't exactly experienced in that field of expertise. There was always the chance that that kiss was meant to comfort rather than express deep feelings. He had pecked her on the cheek while he was consoling her so it might have been an impulse.

But…

_Because whoever hurts you is going to suffer…_

The words echoed in her head. Neji was incredibly sweet to utter them, showing Tenten a side of him that she didn't know existed. There was always a possibility that he was speaking to her like a protective brother but there was also the chance that he had a deeper, more emotional reason for telling her that.

Tenten sat up and looked at her friends, who were absorbed in their own little worlds. Sakura was now frantically punching numbers into her calculator, mouthing the numbers to herself. Ino had picked up a fashion magazine and was flipping through it, writing notes to herself inside with a glittery pink pen. Her music was blasting through her earphones, something that sounded suspiciously like '1,2,3,4', a song she claimed she hated.

'_1 thing, 2 do, 3 words, 4 you…_

_I love you…'_

Tenten gingerly placed her hand on her cheek, carefully eyeing her friends, making sure that they weren't watching her. If she tried hard enough, she could almost feel Neji's lips on her cheek before they were pulled away, though whether for the good or bad she didn't know.

* * *

**a/n:** ok, ok, I know what your thinking. T_enten and Sai?!?!?!  
_I'm completely aware that this is the most far-fetched pairing ever. I didnt plan it like that at first but it kinda blended together and this is the final product. dont worry, it'll still be a NejiTen story. Sai's just thrown in there for some jealousy XD

I tried making Neji sound kinda sweet...keyword: tried. Let me know how I did. (I epic failed, didnt I? D:)---heyy that's kinda cool! It's like smiling and frowning at the same time! D:) haha

so...yeah! that's it! please review!!

kisses,  
Iris:D


	5. No Hour Wasted

**a/n:** heyhey guys and girlies! Chapter 5 of 'Wings We Lack' is up! Ohh and Hinata is in this chapter so it'll turn into a bit of NaruHina later but we got to take it slow. It did take Naruto a while for him to realize that Hinata wasn't wierd!

anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter!

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 5

Tenten closed her locker, surprised that Sai was standing right behind the locker door. She smiled. "Oh, hello, Sai!"

"Hello, Tenten." He returned her smile. "Do you recall me telling you that I would call you about the photography?" She nodded and he laughed sheepishly. "Well, as it turns out, I do not have your number!"

Tenten laughed also. "Oh, I see…do you want me to give it to you?"

Sai blushed. "Actually, would it not be simpler to arrange our meeting now?"

"Of course," Tenten replied. "When were you thinking of working?"

"Perhaps you could come over to my dorm Saturday at three?" Sai suggested. "We could take a walk in the Botany Garden in Center Konoha for some nature shots and then head over to the city to capture some essence of business. We would be back by six and, if you'd like, I could treat you to dinner…" He blushed.

"That sounds great," Tenten told him sincerely. "I'll see you then, Sai!"

Sai gave a quick bow and walked away.

Tenten gathered up her books and watched his retreating back. Did she just plan a date with Sai? Was it a date or just a friendly get-together? It wasn't as if they actually liked each other…they were just friends.

Of course, that was the excuse that Tenten always used concerning her and Neji. Sai was awfully shy but eager for interaction. Did that mean he liked her? And if he did, did that mean Neji liked her too?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto, who bounded up to her, grinning widely. "Hey, Ten!"

"Hi, Naruto," Tenten greeted. "What's up?"

"I can come watch you ride today," Naruto told her.

"I-I thought you had soccer practice…" Tenten mumbled.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, it's cancelled so…" He grinned. "I can come! My God, I feel so unsupportive! I haven't been to the barn to watch you in so long!"

Tenten nodded absent-mindedly.

"So…I can drive you over," Naruto concluded.

"Great…I'll meet you at the front of the school after the last bell," Tenten instructed.

"Got it! See you, Tenten!" Naruto called, walking down the hallway.

Tenten sighed. She couldn't hide Neji forever. She would have to reveal him in slow but sure steps. And, if there was anyone most suited to accepting new people, Naruto was the one. He was the least judgmental and there was something about him that everyone gravitated to, wanting to be his friend.

So it was ok if Naruto came.

She'd just have to warn him.

She sighed again before heading off to class.

_Baby steps…baby steps…_

--

"Ok, Naruto," Tenten started as they were nearing Bajutsu stables. She could catch a glimpse of white, Neji's BMW.

Naruto took his eyes off of the road for a second to glance at her. "Yeah?"

Tenten swallowed. "Well, this guy is going to be there…"

"You have a boyfriend?" Naruto guessed.

"No, no, not at all," Tenten said quickly. "He's just a…friend?" But she knew that, somehow, she and Neji weren't exactly friends.

"Why did you say it like a question?" Naruto asked, poking Tenten in the shoulder.

"I didn't," Tenten protested. "It was definitely not a question."

"Oh, right, Sai's your boyfriend," Naruto corrected himself.

"No! We're just hanging out on the Saturday to take a walk…and…eat…dinner," Tenten ended, suddenly unsure. That really sounded like a date and Naruto was thinking the same thing as he turned off the engine.

"Humph," he grunted, unbuckling his seatbelt, "just tell me who this guy is."

Tenten glanced over at the stables and the dark form which was most certainly Neji. "He's…a badass…"

Naruto laughed. "Great, just what we need!" He grinned.

"And he's a pig," Tenten added, "and he kinda stalks me but he's a rider so it's ok, I guess."

"He stalks you?" Naruto turned to look at her, his hand poised over the door handle.

"Well, not really stalking," Tenten mumbled. "More like…following me around…"

"That's stalking, Ten," Naruto nodded wisely. "You could report him for harassment and stalking, you know."

"Oh, I couldn't do that," Tenten cried as she opened the door. "Just…keep your cool and don't make faulty assumptions."

"Roger…" Naruto walked towards the stables and Tenten hurried to catch up.

Neji emerged from the shadows, looking as cool and collected as always. "Hey, Tenten…" His eyes narrowed as he glanced at Naruto. "Who's…this?"

"Naruto," Tenten replied, "my friend…Naruto, this is Neji."

"It's not like I'm her boyfriend," Naruto laughed, trying to ease the tension that was crackling through the air. "Pshht…no…"

Tenten rolled her eyes. Leave it up to Naruto to tell the truth but make it seem like a lie.

Neji's white eyes narrowed even further. "Hm…I see…" He turned to look at Tenten. "Come on. Sora's getting impatient."

"Right…" Tenten hurried into the stall, clipping on Sora's halter and leading her into the aisle. She glanced at Naruto and Neji, who seemed to have put a respectable distance between the two and was edging towards Tenten slowly. She sighed.

Neji's phone rang and he pulled it out, his finger connected to the touch pad. His eyes scanned the screen, reading the text message. He cleared his throat, capturing both Naruto and Tenten's attention. "I…have to go."

Tenten placed one hand on her jutted hip. "Why?"

"My cousin is apparently on her away," Neji said rather vaguely.

"And…?" Naruto prompted.

"I'm not supposed to be here," elaborated Neji. "I kind of…escaped."

Tenten looked at him quizzically. "Ok…" She swallowed. "When will I see you again?"

"If you want to skip your meeting with Sai…" Neji shrugged, already heading for his car.

"It's a date," Naruto hissed.

Tenten poked him in the triceps, hard. "No, it's not." She glanced back at Neji. "Don't listen to him. It's definitely not a date. We're just friends, you know. It's not like we're dating or something. Or…" She stopped herself, realizing that she had started to ramble, a habit that she had developed whenever she was nervous.

Neji smiled. Not a smirk; it was a genuine sincere smile. "I know you wouldn't go out with an artsy type like Sai." He stepped into his car, closing the door but rolling down the window. "I always thought you'd go out with a fellow rider." The engine was started and Neji sped away.

Naruto hooked his thumbs into his front pockets, whistling casually.

"Just spit it out," Tenten sighed.

"You two are crazy about each other," Naruto grinned.

"How would you know?" Tenten asked, immediately defensive.

"Well…I know how you get." Naruto grinned but hurried on to explain at the sight of Tenten's face. "I mean, you never act like this around me or Sasuke or Shikamaru or any of your other guy friends. With us, you're like an open book. You don't try to hide what your really thinking or feeling. But when you're with him, you seem to be hanging onto every second of his attention and practically beaming with excitement when he talks to you, even though you try to hide it by being all laid-back and unflustered."

Tenten blinked. "Wow, when did you become so deep?"

"I've always had it in me," Naruto told her, winking.

At that moment, a black limo drove in on the dusty road, the luxuriousness contrasting oddly with its rural surroundings. The shiny black surface was growing visibly dustier by the second, thanks to the particles that swirled around it. The windows were tinted so Tenten and Naruto could not see who was inside the limo.

"It must be Neji's cousin," Tenten whispered into Naruto's ear, covering her mouth with her hand.

Naruto nodded slowly. "I didn't realize his family was so rich…"

"Now that I think of it," Tenten reflected, "he never really told me anything about his family. Heck, I don't even know his last name."

"Oh, that reminds me of that Carrie Underwood song," Naruto whispered. "Anyway, you're gonna have to learn more about him if you two want to go out."

Tenten slapped him as the chauffeur stepped out of the limo, opening the door.

A shy-looking girl of about eighteen stepped out, her purple-black hair plaited into a long braid. She wore a simple white lavender polo, tan britches, and black riding boots, a crop clutched in her left hand. She looked extremely nervous, her eyes darting around.

_Her eyes…_

Yes, this had to be Neji's cousin. Their eyes were both a strange white, although this girl's eyes had a more prominent tint of lavender in them.

She glanced around, catching sight of Naruto and blushing. Hesitantly, she walked over. "H-hi," she mumbled.

"Hello," Tenten greeted.

"Hey! How's it hanging?" Naruto exclaimed, clapping the girl on the back, causing her to stumble.

"Naruto, you idiot!" snapped Tenten, hitting him again on the shoulder.

"You're abusing me!" Naruto cried dramatically. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal, Tenten!"

The girl glanced at them. "I-I'm Hinata," she muttered.

"Do you need anything, Hinata?" Tenten asked friendlily.

"I c-came here to p-practice for the K-Kin no Uma H-Horse show this weekend," Hinata stumbled.

"Hey! Tenten's showing in that, too!" Naruto laughed, triggering an even more furious blush creep on Hinata's face.

"W-Well…is there a G-Gai-sensei I could speak to?" Hinata asked, twiddling her thumb.

"Yeah, sure…" Tenten nodded. "This way."

She headed towards the office that was situated beside the indoor arena. She opened the door, sticking her head into the office. "Gai-sensei?"

Gai-sensei looked up from his desk and smiled. "Well, it's a delight to see you, Tenten!" he greeted. "What can I do for you on such a wonderfully wonderful day?"

"Um…" Tenten turned to glance at Hinata, who was looking at Naruto blushing. Naruto, on the other hand, was running around the indoor arena and jumping over obstacles, pretending he was a horse. "A girl named Hinata is here to see you."

"Ah…" Gai-sensei nodded knowingly. "I understand. Send her in."

"Hinata," Tenten called.

Hinata looked up, seeming almost guilty at having been caught staring at Naruto. "Y-Yes?"

"Gai-sensei would like to talk to you," Tenten told her.

"I-I see…" Hinata mumbled, walking into the office and closing the door behind her.

Tenten frowned, watching Naruto jump over a particularly high jump. As he trotted towards her, she grabbed onto his t-shirt, jerking him to a halt. He rubbed his neck and she let go. "My God, Tenten," he whined, "I'm going to have bruises all over me!"

"Then, you deserve it," Tenten muttered. "So, what do you think about Hinata?" He _had_ to notice her infatuation. But of course, this was Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "She's nice, I guess."

"That's it?" Tenten prompted. "You don't think she…likes you or anything?"

"No…" He looked confused. "Does she like me?"

Tenten sighed. "You're so blind."

"Maybe not," Naruto contradicted. "Maybe…you don't notice love when it concerns you. But when you're outside of the love, it becomes obvious."

"Such wise words of wisdom," Tenten commented sarcastically.

"I only said that because I was watching you and Neji," Naruto pointed out, "and I saw it but you didn't so…"

"Ok, I get," Tenten sighed. "'Love is blind…' or something like that, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right!"

"I still think Hinata likes you," Tenten stated. "Why else would she be blushing so much?"

"Well…" Naruto shaded his eyes with a hand, squinting at the sun. "It is rather sunny today."

Tenten glared. "Do you want another bruise?"

"No, ma'am," Naruto squeaked, his voice weak.

--

Tenten walked along beside Hinata, who was on her horse, Beru. Naruto trailed after her, listening to his IPod. Gai-sensei had conversed with Hinata for a moment before emerging from the office, declaring that Hinata would be his student for the next week until the Kin no Uma Horse Show next Saturday. A horse trailer had been parked in the parking lot beside the limo, containing Hinata's golden mare, Beru. They were headed for the front ring, Gai-sensei in the lead, a few feet ahead of them.

"So, Hinata," Tenten started conversationally, "how long have you been riding?"

Hinata looked down at Beru's flowing mane, hesitating. "For ten y-years…since I was eight…"

Tenten nodded. "That's a year more than me," she commented brightly. "You must be better than me!"

"N-No…" Hinata drew out the syllable.

"There's no need to be modest," Tenten told her. "I'm sure must be very good to show in the Kin no Uma."

"You're wrong," Hinata mumbled. "I'm terrible. I've been riding for ten years and yet…I c-can't even canter without f-feeling completely unbalanced. And I fall almost e-every lesson."

"If you haven't fallen off a horse, then you haven't been riding long enough," Tenten said encouragingly.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I've been riding for s-so long and a-all the time's been w-wasted."

Tenten glanced up at the incredibly shy girl on the horse. "No hour of life in a saddle is wasted, Hinata."

Naruto tapped Tenten, grinning. "Are we talking about a horseback riding saddle or the other kind?" he asked.

"You pervert!" Tenten shrieked. "Jiraiya-sensei is definitely rubbing off on you!"

"I can't help it!" Naruto cried as Tenten began slapping him in a most Sakura-like way. "Pervy-san is my soccer coach!"

Hinata blushed and looked straight ahead.

Tenten and Naruto climbed onto the bleachers as Gai-sensei and Hinata walked into the ring. She was instructed to trot around the ring and promptly fell off within two minutes. Beru walked a few steps away, looking back at her fallen rider.

Hinata slowly picked herself off of the ground, wiping the dirt from her pants.

"Are you ok?" Gai-sensei asked, walking over.

"Y-Yeah…" Hinata glanced at Naruto. "I'm f-fine…"

Gai-sensei smiled. "Ok, then, let's hop on and continue with our lesson! This time, you might want to remember 'heels down'. Also, lean back a little more."

Hinata nodded slowly, adjusting her feet in the stirrups.

"Ok, Hinata, let's try trotting again."

She gave a small kick and Beru shot off trotting. She tried to listen to what Gai-sensei had said, putting her weight in her heels and leaning back. But…she fell off again, half way around the ring. Gai-sensei ran over to her. "Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I told y-you I was t-terrible," Hinata mumbled, standing up again.

Gai-sensei frowned, studying Hinata's face. Then he turned to look at Tenten, who was sitting on the bleachers. "What's the matter, Tenten?" he called. "Aren't you going to ride today?"

"Yes, I am," Tenten answered, hopping off of the bleachers.

"Here, I'll come with you!" Naruto jumped off the bleachers and landed next to his friend.

Tenten shoved him. "No…you can stay here and watch Hinata."

"Seriously?" Naruto blinked. "She's probably going to fall off again."

"Naruto!" Tenten hissed.

He shrugged. "It's true. Maybe she has been riding for ten years but she sucks and you're so much better than her!"

"I would be flattered if we were talking about anyone but Hinata," Tenten told him. She glanced at the girl who was steadily gripping the reins. "She doesn't need people making fun of her," Tenten added quietly.

Naruto sighed. "I guess not…So, I'll stay and watch her?"

Tenten looked at Gai-sensei, who was now motioning for her to leave. "Actually, it looks like Gai-sensei wants us to go…so you can come with me…"

"Great!" Naruto grinned. "I haven't seen Sora in, like, forever!"

Gai-sensei watched them go and turned to look at Hinata, sighing. "Hinata," he started gently, "I don't understand why you try so much. It's so obviously apparent that you have no love for horseback riding."

Hinata sighed. "I h-have to ride. Ever since Neji disappeared, it's b-been so very apparent th-that I would be the star, seeing as Hanabi is too little. But e-even she is a better rider than me, so I t-try and live up to m-my family's expectations by c-continuing to horseback r-ride."

"You will never get better if your heart is not in it," Gai-sensei told her.

"I know…" Hinata mumbled.

"You're family wouldn't want you to do something you did not want to do," Gai-sensei said.

"They'd be a-ashamed if I quit. It would damage their s-sparkling reputation," Hinata murmured bitterly.

"Is that why you continue?" Gai-sensei prompted.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I have to continue. The only other option is to give up."

* * *

**a/n: **sorry for the abrupt ending! I don't know...maybe it wasn't abrupt to some but it just seemed that way to me! Haha...

so yeah, as Naruto so 'wisely' points out: Tenten is blind to love! Caa-yuutee!

Oh and I'm working on a new Fanfic! NejiTen of course with some NaruHina, SasuSaku and ShikaIno! Keep an eye out for it! I'll probably post a summary of it on the next chapter so sit tight!

Please review!

kisses,  
Iris:D


	6. Denying Denial Never Works Out

**a/n: **Heyhey guys and girlies! Chapter 6 is up! Oh and btw, it's spring break and I'm off to sanfran!:D So probably no updates until i get back (umm...next friday, i think?). But I'll try real hard to finish Chapter 7 for either Saturday or Sunday!

**disclaimer**: Neji Tenten and other characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

Wings We Lack  
Chapter 6

Tenten looked at herself in her mirror. Ino propped herself onto her elbows on her bed while Sakura was curled up into a ball in her armchair.

"So, it's not a date?" Ino piped up from the bed.

"No!" Tenten snapped. "You already asked me that like a hundred times!"

Sakura turned a page in her book. "I'm sure this date is just between friends."

Tenten nodded. "Exactly."

Ino grinned. "Babe, you just admitted it was a date."

"But it's not!" Tenten whined.

"You fell for our trap, Ten," Sakura laughed. "It's not our fault."

Tenten groaned.

"Well, now that we've established that you're going on a date," Ino started.

"With Sai, no less," Sakura added most impishly.

Ino nodded. "Yes, are you sure you want to wear that?" She pointed at Tenten's attire.

Tenten glanced down at her clothes. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a bright green jacket that had a horse embroidered on the back. Her jean Capri's were frayed and ripped at the left knee. Her hair was pulled back into two buns. "What's wrong with it?" Tenten asked.

"You look like you don't care about the date," Sakura told her.

"But I don't care," Tenten protested.

"Maybe, but you can't let Sai know that," Ino countered. "It's very important you get the message across that you care."

Sakura nodded. "Sasuke would kill me if I showed up in what you're wearing!"

"It's not a date," Tenten repeated. She hoped that by repeating the same line over and over again her friends would get the message.

"But, we don't want you to be too overdressed," Ino corrected herself.

"We can't have her send the message that she cares too much and is too clingy," Sakura agreed.

"It's not a date." Tenten sounded firm.

"Of course it is, silly," laughed Ino.

"So, maybe a jean skirt?" Sakura suggested. "And she could trade in that sweatshirt for a little embroidered jacket and a scarf?"

"Maybe embroidery is a bit too much," Ino pointed out.

"It's. Not. A. Date," Tenten hissed.

"Yeah, you're right, Ino." Sakura nodded. "Then just a plain pink jacket?"

"But what shade?" Ino wondered. "Hot pink is too whorish."

"A light pink is too childish," Sakura said.

"Maybe like a deep pink, almost red?" Ino proposed.

"Very classy," Sakura agreed, "Romantic, elegant but also informal and appropriate."

Tenten groaned as Ino and Sakura got up and headed to their closets, rummaging through. They produced a dark denim skirt, a deep pink jacket and a pink and white plaid scarf. "Put these on, too," Sakura told her, handing her a pair of white wrap sandals.

"Uh…" Tenten accepted the clothes rather hesitantly.

"Trust us," Ino persisted.

"These will make it hard for Sai to resist you." Sakura winked.

"I want him to resist me," Tenten muttered, heading for the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"And you'd better hurry up," Sakura called. "It's already two forty-five!"

The bathroom door opened and Tenten hurled her green sweatshirt at her friends. They shrieked and dodged it. "You two totally deserved that," Tenten muttered as the door closed once again.

* * *

Tenten paused in front of Sai's dorm, her hand poised, ready to knock. She hesitated, pulling down the insanely short skirt she had borrowed from Ino and quickly knocked before her courage failed her. Sai opened the door and smiled, a camera held in his hand. "Hello, Tenten."

She was glad to see that she hadn't overdressed. Sai was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. Apparently he didn't like clothes that constricted his neck.

"Wha?" Tenten heard a voice inside the dorm exclaim. "Did you say Tenten?"

"Yeah…I think he did…" answered another familiar voice.

Naruto's head appeared over Sai's shoulder. "Sasuke, it _is_ Tenten! What are you doing here?" He clambered out of the dorm and into the hallway.

"I…uh…" Tenten stammered, turning pink.

"She is going to help me with my photography," Sai explained.

Tenten nodded. "I…didn't know you were dorm mates with Naruto and Sasuke."

Sai shrugged. "I thought you knew…"

Naruto grinned. "So, is this a date? Is that why you dressed like a girl, Ten-chan?"

"No!" Tenten slapped his head.

"Good thing," Naruto replied, unabashed by Tenten's slap, "because I'm sure Neji would be heartbroken if you went on a date with someone else."

Sai frowned. "Neji?"

"Who's he?" Sasuke called.

"Whoops!" Naruto laughed. "Sorry, Tenten!"

"You'll pay for that later," hissed Tenten, grabbing Sai's arm (causing him to blush) and leading him down the hall.

* * *

Neji sat in his car, the sunlight filtering in through the window. Two girls were passing him on the sidewalk, casting seductive looks at him. He glared at them and they hurried away. Sighing, he started the engine.

What was wrong with him?

Yeah, those girls were pretty hot…and he knew that, once upon a time, he would be chasing after them and the story would end in a hotel room.

But now…their totally girly ensemble and whorish attitudes was a definite turnoff for him. They shouldn't be ruining their lives by hitting on guys they didn't know. Was it too much to ask for a girl who was down-to-earth and didn't give a damn about sex?

Apparently, it wasn't too hard because he had met Tenten. Tenten, the tomboy who wore sweatshirts and no make-up, turning her nose up at frilly and pink, and had a very colorful vocabulary.

Neji sighed, involuntarily clutching the steering wheel tightly.

He knew she must be wondering about why he took off yesterday. She must've been confused, disappointed…

But he couldn't have let Hinata know where he was. He was determined to stay hidden until the Kin no Uma Horse Show next Saturday. Only then could he reveal to Tenten who he really was.

Tenten…

She deserved to know at least why he left yesterday, even if he had to make something up. Like, maybe he and Hinata were in a fight. But if Tenten had spoken to Hinata, she would see through that lie. It was near impossible for Hinata to get angry.

Neji sighed. He'd think of something.

He pulled into the Leaf University Girls' Dorms parking lot, rehearsing what he was going to say to Tenten.

* * *

Tenten was shocked to feel Sai's hand slip into hers. She looked up at him, surprised, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, letting him hold her hand. _I might as well humor him…_ Tenten thought.

They were walking through the Botany Garden, along a straight dirt path with leafy green trees lined up in two rows. Some trees had large aromatic pink blossoms, others tiny yellow petals. The ground was barely visible there were so many varieties of plants and bushes, a rainbow of hues against a rather gray sky.

Sai stopped by a tree, his eyes locked on a butterfly that perched on the trunk, slowly opening and closing its green wings. He dropped her hand, carefully taking out his camera. Tenten watched as he crept forwards, angling the camera just-so. He snapped the picture and the butterfly flew away.

"Can I see?" Tenten bounded over, looking over Sai's shoulder at the screen.

The picture was slanted, catching a bit of the brown bark. The butterfly's emerald wings were angled at ninety degrees. There was a flash of green in the background, causing the butterfly to blend in a bit. The focus was on the butterfly, as the background was rather blurred, making the butterfly stand out.

"It's really pretty," Tenten breathed.

Sai turned around and smiled at her.

* * *

Neji confidently knocked on the door to Tenten's dorm, remembering the number because he was a stalker like that.

The door swung open to reveal, not Tenten, but Ino. "Yes?" Her eyes lit up. "Oh my God! You're the mega sexy hunk from the other day! Remember? You pulled into Leaf University and glanced around as if you were looking for something before driving away!"

_Yeah…I was looking for Tenten…_

Neji forced a laugh. "Yeah, I guess."

Ino leaned against the doorframe. "So, what can I do for you?"

He cleared his throat. "Is Tenten here?"

"Oh, tough luck…" Ino laughed. "She's on a date!"

"A date," Neji repeated.

"Oh yeah," Ino nodded vigorously. "So is Sakura – you know, the one with pink hair."

"A date," Neji repeated.

"Don't look like that," Ino warned. "Tenten's bound to come back from the date complaining about how terrible it went. That's how it always is." She studied Neji's dark expression. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, she didn't call it a date herself."

Neji didn't say anything.

"Though, I don't think she'd give you a chance," Ino commented carefully.

"And why not?" Neji glared at the blond.

Ino shrugged. "You look like a badass. She doesn't really like guys like you."

Neji crossed his arms. "How do you know she doesn't already like me?"

"That's definitely a possibility, though," Ino agreed. "Tenten can surprise you in very unlikely ways!"

"Do you know where Tenten went on this so-called date?" Neji demanded.

"I really have no freaking idea," Ino admitted. "I'd love to tell you – I mean, me and Sakura have been trying forever to get Tenten to fall for a guy – but she didn't tell me where she was going. Although…" Ino tapped her chin with one finger, the sparkly bright aqua nail polish glittering in the light, "…you could go to Sai's dorm and ask his dorm mates where he went. Do you know Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha?"

Neji racked his brains, feeling that Naruto's name was familiar. "Does this Naruto kid have blond hair and these whisker things on his face?"

"That's the one," Ino replied. "You can just head over and ask them where Sai took Tenten." She gave him the directions to Sai's dorm.

Neji nodded. "Ok…great…bye…" The door shut and he walked back into the parking lot, reviewing the directions in his brain. And he hoped that Tenten was having a terrible time.

* * *

Sai had begun to fall behind but Tenten paid no attention until he was at least five feet behind her. "Tenten, are you denying the truth?" Sai asked her suddenly. She stopped, looking back and placing a hand on her hip.

Sai snapped a photo.

"You could've just asked me if you wanted to take a picture of me," Tenten teased.

Sai smiled. "I wanted it to look natural." He held out the camera. "Would you like to take a look?"

Tenten accepted the camera and glanced at the screen. Her back was facing the lens, her right shoulder angled down and towards the camera, one hand resting delicately against her hip. A tense expression was plastered on her face as well as conveyed through her body language; straight legs, rigid shoulders, and upright back. Her brown bangs were obscuring her left eye, giving her a devil-may-care look. It was a different side of Tenten, a side she wasn't used to seeing. It looked like she was in denial, hiding the truth from even herself.

The background was of gray clouds punctuated the difficulty of viewing the world through black and white. There was no distinction between the two as the world could be blended into varying shades of gray.

"You look like you are concealing something," Sai commented as if he had read her mind.

"Oh?" Tenten swallowed, thinking about Neji. "How so?"

Sai pondered this for a bit. "You know something in your heart but you will not admit it to yourself," he elaborated. "Even though you know something is true, you deny it because it's uncharted waters for you. You aren't familiar with what you are experiencing so your best bet is to ignore it and hope it'll go away. Does that make sense?" Sai looked at her.

She blinked, thoroughly unnerved by what Sai had so accurately said. "I…I suppose."

"This picture…it couldn't have turned out better," Sai told her, "The intensity, the meaning hidden from the surface, a truth as fragile as a spider's web…that was what I wanted to capture. Thank you, Tenten, for allowing me to do so."

Tenten gave a weak smile. "You're welcome, Sai. But…why did I have to be in the picture? Why couldn't it be someone else?"

He gazed at her seriously. "Because your denial is so obvious, Tenten."

* * *

"Look! It's Stalker-Neji-kun!"

Neji twitched, resisting the urge to punch Naruto.

Naruto stood in the doorway, smiling happily. "What's up, Stalker-kun?"

"Did Sai…uh…did he tell you…where he and…Tenten…were going?" Neji forced out.

"Oh…I see…" Naruto grinned mischievously. "So I was right yesterday. You two do like each other!"

Neji blinked. "She likes me?"

"Definitely," Naruto nodded. "I mean, she's in denial or she's oblivious to it. But it makes sense because she told me that your cousin – Hinata, right? – liked me but I couldn't see it so then I came up with the reason. Love is blind to those who it concerns!" He threw his hands up triumphantly. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"You're so troublesome, Naruto," came a voice from the dorm.

Naruto turned into the room. "Oh, shut up Shikamaru!"

"You should talk to me nicer," Shikamaru pointed out. "I _am_ helping you study for that History exam!"

"Sorry, Shika-kun," Naruto teased, "but I'm explaining my theory on love to the dude who likes Tenten!"

"Eh…well…if I know Tenten – and I do – this one will end up heartbroken at her rejection just like all the others," Shikamaru answered.

Neji flushed and clenched his fist, periodically reminding himself that this was Tenten's friend and that he'd only draw attention to himself if he proceeded to beat him up. "So, do you know, Naruto?"

"Well…" Naruto started, "I don't think Sai would mind if I told you, but Sasuke might not like it. You _are_ a stalker."

Neji waited impatiently for Naruto to finish his thought process.

"But I want you to go," Naruto continued, "because I don't think Tenten and Sai are good for each other." Here, Neji smirked. "And, Sasuke's not here to kick my ass if I tell you. He's very 'passionate' about keeping private matters private. But he's not here so he won't know…"

"If you tell this Neji about where Sai and Tenten are, I'll be sure to let Sasuke know," Shikamaru warned him.

"Don't you dare tell Sasuke," Naruto threatened, "because if you do, I'll tell Ino about…'you know.'" He chuckled evilly.

"I'll just say the ruler was inaccurate," Shikamaru shrugged.

"But the next time you two 'do it,' she'll make sure she measures it, right?" Naruto prompted.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine. Tell him Neji where Tenten and Sai went. I won't tell Sasuke."

"Ok, they're taking a walk in the Botany Garden in Center City," Naruto told a slightly freaked-out Neji. "Sai told us that they were going to walk around Konoha and go for dinner at some place." He glanced at his watch. "It's a bit after four so they might still be in the garden."

Neji nodded. "How do I get there?"

"Well, just follow the high way and the garden is to your left. There's only one entrance so you can probably wait for them there," Naruto explained.

"Ok, thanks…" Neji turned around.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto called.

"I'm not sure," Neji admitted. "I'll just wing it."

* * *

Tenten looked up at the sky as the first raindrop fell, sliding down her left cheek. She glanced at Sai. "Did you bring an umbrella?" She crossed her arms as soon as she realized that Sai had taken a picture of her. "Really? Do you have to?"

Sai pointed at the camera. "Sorry, but I envisioned a wonderful final product."

"Really…" huffed Tenten.

Sai nodded. "Oh, yes, look…" He handed the camera to Tenten. "I think I'll call it 'Enlightenment'."

Tenten took the camera.

She was looking up at the gray sky, her hair blowing over one shoulder. Her eyes were focused on the raindrop but you couldn't see it so it seemed as if she was straining to look into the heavens. Her hands were positioned at an angle, slightly protruding out, her fingers splayed. One leg was slightly bent, the other pointed backwards, as if in mid-step.

Her face…it seemed as if she were searching for something. Maybe an answer to her question or the truth that she was refusing to accept; either way, there was no doubt that she would find it, one way or the other. The sky seemed to hold the answer and so she reached for it.

"You and your pictures and their hidden meanings," Tenten joked as another raindrop fell. And then another and another until it began to pour.

Sai stuffed the camera inside his shirt, protecting it from the precipitation. "But yes, I forgot an umbrella…"

Tenten squinted as the rain began to soak her skin. "Let's just get out of the garden and find a taxi back to Leaf University."

"I'm right behind you…" Sai muttered as they began to run.

* * *

Neji looked up as Tenten and Sai drew nearer, the rain growing steadily harder. He rolled down the window. "Yo, over here…"

Tenten looked shocked, relieved then slightly suspicious. She stopped, hesitating, and then walked closer, Sai following close behind. "Neji…what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Get in," Neji ordered, gesturing to the door. "You're getting soaked."

She relented and opened the door, ushering Sai in and following him.

"Thanks," panted Sai.

Neji grunted.

Tenten sat with her hands in her lap. The tension in the air was thick, all of it produced by Neji, no doubt. So? She had explained to him that she didn't date but there was no reason why she couldn't go back on her word. It was her life, after, not his. She didn't owe him anything nor did she have to explain to him anything. He didn't deserve the truth so she needn't tell him.

But she needed to tell herself the truth.

* * *

**a/n: **another abrupt ending? *screams and tears hair out* but this 'scenario' will continue in the next chapter and there will be a definite 'aw!' moment there! Can't wait? Me neither! XD

And I am so proud of my cleverness! In case you didnt notice, Neji said, "I'll _wing_ it!" and that corroborates with the title! Haha, yeahh I'm so good!

Anyway...remember how I mentioned that I was working on another fanfic? (My God, the ideas just keep coming!) Welp, as promised, here's the summary:

_**An Old End is a New Beginning: **In the midst of a new shinobi village, Tenten has declared war against Konoha and the Hidden Mist, seeking understanding, justice, and revenge. When ANBU captain Neji is sent along with his squad to put an end to the massacre, he'll realize just how far he will go to save a girl who's life has been destroyed by Pain and hate..._

So, what did you guys think? Does it sound good so far? Yep, kinda angsty but I think it's cute so far! It's definitely rated M for the colorful vocabulary, fighting, and later chapters (OMG! *faints*). I might change the title but I'll keep everyone informed on when this new Fanfic is coming out! Keep your eyes open and I hope you enjoy this new Fanfic as much as you enjoyed this one!

Please review!

kisses,  
Iris:D


	7. Enlightenment

**a/n:** Finally, I'm back home! Let me tell you, a whole week without FanFiction is like suicide. Yes, yes, I'm obsessed but I can't help it! You don't choose what you love!

Anyway, because of my computer deprivation (we brought my dad's computer and all the stories were on mine!) I couldn't write, read, or review! My fingers were itching to write and I even missed three chapters of 'To Be With You' by Nokito-chan! (I read it once I got home and, as usual, it was phenomenal! I highly suggest you check it out!XD)

But, it also could've been the best thing ever! I am literally dripping with story ideas and plot twists and definite 'awww!' moments! I was even typing some of my favorite scenes out on my cell phone! Haha! I have like five stories waiting to be written, no joke!

Ahhh well, enough of me blabbing on! Please enjoy the long-awaited (at least for me) chapter 7!

**disclaimer:** Neji, Tenten, and other characters(c)Masashi Kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 7

Tenten could practically feel Neji glaring at Sai. It was as if his look had substance that could be touched. It was suffocating so Tenten rolled down the window.

"Hey," snapped Neji, "it's raining! Don't get my car wet!" He quickly put the window back up and locked it, preventing Tenten from receiving further relief from the overpowering hostility.

She frowned and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Neji glanced back at Sai. "Do you want me to drop you off at your dorm?"

Sai nodded. "Do you know where it is?"

"Ino told me…" Neji replied, his eyes on the road. The windshield wipers swished back and forth steadily, swooshing the rain along with it.

_Damn Ino…_ Tenten thought to herself.

"How'd you know where we were?" Sai asked.

Neji shrugged. "Your roommate, Naruto…"

Tenten let out an indignant cry, causing Neji to look at her through his rearview mirror. "Something wrong, Ten-chan?" he asked, smirking.

She shook her head. But inside, Tenten was seething. That ridiculous nincompoop of a friend, Naruto had given away the location of her 'date.' And, since it _was_ Naruto, he probably made it sound like it was a real date and she and Sai were into each other. Which they obviously weren't. Because…

And then the thought struck her. Why was she not 'feeling anything' when she was around Sai? He was an accomplished artist, an extremely polite and kind gentleman, and not to mention good-looking. She supposed it was because the predictable, good-boy attitude was less appealing to her. She needed spontaneity and action, the fast and the furious, to really enjoy something.

That was why she rode. It was heart bounding and exhilarating and the experience just got better each time – the soaring sensation, the rhythmical beat of the four gaits, and wind whipping through your hair.

It was also why she painted. She needed the impulsiveness of art creations and sudden inspirations to keep her going.

Student Council was the same, also. The sudden change of perspective or the abrupt problem stirring up appealed to her the most.

Which was why she needed a 'badass' to keep her going.

Routine was boring.

Badass was not.

_"We should go out." _

_Tenten looked into his onyx eyes, surprised. "What?"_

_Sasuke shrugged. "We should go out."_

_The Uchiha prodigy…known for his ridiculous intelligence and extremely good looks…was asking her…no, _telling_ her that she should go out with him. _

_It was Tenten's freshman year of high school and she was armed with her two best friends – Beautiful Drama Queen Ino and Pretty Preppy Princess Sakura. Yes, they attracted looks from many guys but Tenten knew that they were only ogling at the blond and the pinkette and she was perfectly fine with that. She didn't need guys staring at her rack or her ass all day._

_So it was a surprise when Sasuke came up to her. It caused quite a stir among the school. Pretty Boy falling for Tomboy Tenten? It was unheard of._

_Yes, he was gorgeous. Yes, he was incredibly bright. Yes, he was the most sought after boy in the school. _

_But Tenten never really answered him. She simply shot him a look and stalked away, Ino and Sakura glued to her side._

_He would always try to talk to her, to grab her attention. He sent her notes and ordered other students to bring her gifts and letters. He had asked Sakura for Tenten's number and began texting her, asking repeatedly if she would be his girlfriend. He badgered her endlessly until she gave in only to shut him up, much to the dismay of his many admirers._

"_Fine," Tenten snapped as Sasuke approached her. "Fine, I'll go out with you. Now will you please stop annoying me?"_

_Sasuke smirked. "You have to go on a date with me first."_

"_Okay, fine, anything to get rid of you," Tenten responded._

_So they went out for pizza after school in a little restaurant away from prying eyes. _

_Tenten took a slice and placed it on her plate. "Why were you so persistent?" she asked, voicing what had been on her mind for a long time._

"_When I was trying to get you to go out with me?" Sasuke clarified. She nodded. "Because I wanted to break the status quo."_

"_Really…" Tenten commented flatly._

_He nodded. "You know, false assumptions and stereotypes…shit like that…" Sasuke waved his hand around meaningfully._

"_Like the assumption that I don't date," Tenten offered._

"_And that I only date pretty girls," Sasuke added._

_Tenten flushed. "Jackass…" she muttered. _

"_You could be pretty if you wanted to," he told her, taking a sip of ice water. "The thing is that you don't because you don't want guys to notice you."_

"_True…I'll give you credit for that." She took a bite of her pizza. "You of all people should know how fucking annoying it is when people don't leave you alone, even when you've made it so damn clear that it's not going to happen."_

"_I'm glad you understand my reasoning," Sasuke said._

"_So what now?" Tenten demanded._

_Sasuke blinked. "What do you mean?"_

"_What are we…you…I…going to do know that we've broken the status quo?" Tenten rephrased._

"_We'll break it again." There was a glint in Sasuke's eyes._

"_You don't mean…" Tenten paused, the pizza halfway to her mouth._

_He grinned. "Do you want you to dump me or should I dump you?"_

"_I'll break up with you," Tenten decided. "It's more believable that way since _you_ were the one who was so 'desperate' for a date."_

"_I'll bring the friendship back," Sasuke concluded. "After all, I _was_ the one who was 'desperate'." He made air quotes._

"_You know, Uchiha?" Tenten began._

"_Yeah?" Sasuke looked at her expectantly._

"_This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." They clinked their cups._

_And that was Tenten's first taste of spontaneity and badass-ness. She enjoyed the rush and the different roads that branched from each choice. The student body was appalled that Tenten had broken up with Sasuke and that they were friends once again. Many believed it was relationship suicide. They'd either go out again or completely fall apart. But, as promised, Tenten and Sasuke broke that assumption. They were best friends all through high school and would be in college._

_Sasuke began dating Sakura and Tenten fell back to her previous 'boyfriend binge' so quickly that the students of Leaf High were skeptical as to why Sasuke and Tenten even went out in the first place._

_Sasuke did to prove an assumption wrong and he ended up with a lifelong friend…_

_Tenten did to help him break the status quo and she ended up with a liking of bad-asses and rule-breakers._

Sai stepped out of the car and into the pouring rain outside of his dorm. The Boys' Dorm was to the east of Leaf University while the Girls' Dorm was to the West. "Thanks again," he called as he walked away. "See you on Monday, Tenten!"

She settled into the seat bracing herself for the inevitable outburst from Neji. Soon enough, it came.

"I thought you said you didn't date," Neji exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing as he headed towards the Girls' Dorm.

"I don't…" Tenten mumbled.

"Then what were you doing with Sai?" Neji demanded.

"Why do you care?" she countered.

He let out a groan. "Answer my question and then I'll answer yours."

Tenten crossed her arms. "You can't tell me what to do, Neji."

Neji sighed. "You're so stubborn." He paused, taking in the silence. "Fine, I'll answer your damn question!"

"Because you want to know my answer?" Tenten teased.

He ignored her taunt. "I don't care about the date. I just wanted to know…whyyouliedtome…" he ended quickly, mumbling and looking straight ahead.

Tenten blinked. "What was that, Neji?"

"Because…I wanted to know…why…why you lied to me!" Neji ended, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I see…well, I guess I'll answer your question now." Tenten smiled, amused at how frustrated Neji was. "It wasn't a date. I never liked Sai and I never will. If anything, this little 'get-together'," she made air quotes, "made me realize even more that Sai will never be attracted to me. And I learned some things about myself today during my time spent with him."

Neji raised an eyebrow and made a right turn. "Did you now…?"

"Every little thing has a deeper meaning," Tenten went on. "Even the smallest of gestures or quietest of words has something special to it. That is what's so special about art. Art captures these small moments for you to examine them and pick apart what might be lying beneath the surface or hiding far below."

"Inspirational," Neji said coolly.

"For example, when you ask a girl what the truth is, you want to capture the result. You want to, in essence, freeze time so you can go back to it over and over again." Tenten couldn't stop herself; the words were spilling out of her mouth at their own accord. "If she has something to hide, she will look defensive, protective, and maybe even in denial. At first glance, she'll look annoyed but if you dig deeper, you'll see that it's just a mask to prevent the viewer from seeing the truth. She'll be thinking about the lie she has believed to be the truth when, deep down, she knows that she's only hurting herself. Soon, the lie will begin to crumble as she notices the cracks in the wall." Tenten looked out the window.

"Is that what's happening to you?" Neji asked quietly, so quietly that Tenten didn't hear him over the sound of the rain.

"In time, though, the truth will come out and make an appearance," Tenten murmured quietly. The rain began to slow down and lessen, the sun poking out from behind the retreating clouds, as Neji pulled up to the Girls' Dorms. "It will be just like today, the sun emerging after a bout of rain. It's significant." She exited the car and walked over to the driver's side of the car but continued to talk, gesturing for Neji to roll down the window. "Just like the sun, the truth will eventually transpire and the girl will look to the sky and find enlightenment."

Neji gave her a smile, another genuine smile. "Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?"

Tenten shrugged, not noticing the meaning under the question, which was rather ironic since she had been spouting fantastical theories about hidden meanings for the last ten minutes.

"Well, what would be the truth in your case?" Neji prompted, leaning out the window to catch Tenten's whispered reply.

"Love…" she whispered.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer, and his lips met hers.

The sun had come out and shone on Tenten.

All she needed to do was tell Neji what it told her.

_What a badass…_

* * *

Sasuke greeted Sai as he walked back into the dorm. "How'd your date go?" he asked, smirking.

"It wasn't a date," Sai sighed. "I was just trying to help Tenten find enlightenment."

"Call it what you will," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "just tell me how it went."

Sai shrugged. "Fine. It went fine. I'm sure Tenten as seen the truth."

Sasuke studied his dorm mate. "How did you even know there was a truth to uncover? Even I didn't know and I'm one of her best friends."

"An artist's eye," Sai replied, "and the fact that you, as her friend, tend to overlook her faults to make her seem stronger while I, as her rival, tend to pick out her faults to make her seem weaker."

"I never thought of it like that," Sasuke muttered.

"Well, now you have and you're welcome," joked Sai.

"I can't wait to what'll happen to Tenten's love life now," Sasuke mused.

* * *

Tenten walked back into her dorm, declining Neji's offer to walk her in. She was floating and had no intention of coming back down.

This feeling was incredibly new to her; she'd never felt it before. But it was her first kiss. Yes, new things were bound to feel strange, but not always in a bad way.

In fact, she felt…good. She had discovered the truth that she had hidden from herself for so long. She liked Neji. It was as simple as that.

But now where did they stand with one another? It was more confusing now than before, if that was even possible. They were more than friends, obviously, but they weren't going out. How would you classify two people who kissed and liked each other but weren't not dating?

No, it wasn't a crush. If they were 'interacting,' it was probably more than that.

No, it wasn't love. It had only been a week. Tenten refused to believe that love could be spun in such a short period of time. It was unfathomable.

No, it wasn't fondness. That was a slight understatement. It was above and beyond.

The more she thought about it, the more Tenten realized just how difficult it was to put a label on a new emotion. It was like sailing through uncharted water; riding a green horse; or simply cruising through the unknown. The only way to really grasp your surroundings was to accept the mystery and delve deeper.

Tenten opened the door to her dorm and flopped onto the bed, kicking her shoes onto the floor.

"So, how'd it go?" Ino asked from her closet, a mountain of clothes surrounding her.

"How'd what go?" Tenten asked stupidly, still feeling rather dazed.

"Hello! The date!" Sakura exclaimed, looking up from her textbooks.

"Oh…" Tenten paused. "It was good."

Ino produced a light green blouse and studied it before throwing it onto the pile behind her. "Good? That's all you're going to give us?"

"Well, it started raining halfway through," Tenten muttered, shrugging.

"Was it any fun?" Sakura prompted.

Tenten wrinkled her nose. 'Fun' was definitely not how she would've have described it. Fascinating? Enlightening? Remarkable? "It was…interesting," Tenten said at last.

"Did he kiss you?" Ino demanded, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Who?" Tenten asked rather stupidly again.

"Sai, of course!" snapped Sakura.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking of him," Ino answered quietly.

Tenten's heart began to pound. "Really…?"

"Who else could she have kissed, Ino?" Sakura wondered.

"You weren't here, Sakura," Ino started, "but do you remember that hunk we saw in the parking lot on Wednesday?"

"Oh, yeah," Sakura nodded. "He was pretty sexy."

"Well, he came to our dorm today," Ino went on, oblivious to the fact that Tenten had thrown a pillow over her head.

"Shut up!" Sakura interrupted, clearly intrigued.

"And he was looking for Tenten!" finished Ino.

"Oh my God!" Sakura squealed, flinging the textbook and launching herself onto Tenten. "Who is this? Why was he looking for you when you were on your date?"

Tenten wrestled herself out of Sakura's unnaturally strong grip. "It wasn't a date!"

Ino waggled a finger. "Don't change the subject! Who was he?"

"Just a guy from riding…" Tenten mumbled.

"Just a guy?" Sakura repeated skeptically.

"Yes!" Tenten nodded vigorously.

"Well, what happened?" Ino demanded.

"He just gave me and Sai a ride back in his car when it was raining!" Tenten answered, not completely lying.

"That's it?" Sakura pouted. "He didn't kiss you or anything?"

Tenten hesitated. "No, he didn't…"

"You know what," Ino began, "it looked like he really liked you. You really should give him a chance. Maybe go out with him or something?"

Tenten shrugged. "I _am_ giving him a chance."

"Oh!" Sakura sprang up, her eyes glowing. "We should invite him to come with us to the movies tomorrow!"

"Brilliant," Ino agreed, nodding. "Tenten can bring her new beau to our Movie Night!"

"What?" Tenten said weakly. "We're not even dating yet!"

"Then bring him as a friend," Sakura suggested. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"I don't even have his number," Tenten mumbled, suddenly realizing how little she knew about Neji.

"What's his name?" Ino demanded.

"Neji…" Tenten replied.

"Neji…what?" Sakura pressed.

"I don't know!" Tenten answered.

"Don't worry, Ten, it's only a minor setback," Sakura reassured her. "I'll talk to Sasuke or Sai or Shikamaru or Naruto…maybe they know…"

"You shouldn't ask Naruto," Tenten blurted out, remembering how Naruto knew about Hinata.

"Why?" Ino narrowed her eyes. "Does he know him?"

"Uh…" Tenten racked her brains for an excuse.

"I take it as a yes," Sakura interrupted. "I'll go talk to him." She grabbed her jacket and slipped on her shoes. "Be right back! Toodles!"

The door shut before Tenten could protest.

* * *

**a/n:** Yupyupyup! I was going to end the chapter at the kiss scene...but I havent updated in, like, eight days! What a disappointment it would've been if the chapter was only two pages! So I had to continue onto my usual three-and-a-half pages!

Anyway, yes, that little blurb in the middle about Tenten and Sasuke was rather random but I intended to kind of capture her rebellious nature a bit more...(and I was a bit inspired by the bit of SasuTen in Nokito-chan's 'To Be With You' lol ahh wellll)

They finally kissed! It have been said in only four words but they kissed, nonetheless!

Look at me, rambling on and on! Oh but if you wanted to know, one of my new Fanfics is coming out on Monday! I've changed the title to 'The Broken Pieces.' It had a nicer ring to it! I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out!

Please review!

kisses,  
Iris:D


	8. True Identity

**a/n:** Hey! Chapter Eight is up, as promised! So in this chapter, you learn more about Neji. In truth, I actually planned to have the FanFic sort of revolve around Neji's true identity but that obviously wasn't the

Anyway, be ready for some NaruHina:)

**disclaimer**: Neji, Tenten & other characters (c) masashi kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

Chapter 8

Naruto parked his car beside Hinata's black limo. He recognized the chauffeur, who had dosed off, his cap teetering dangerously on the bridge of his nose.

Yesterday, Sakura had stormed into his dorm, demanding that one of the three boys tell her something about Neji.

_"Ok, you three," she shouted, flinging the door open, "Who knows Neji?"_

_"Why?" Sasuke asked, looking extremely jealous._

_"We want to invite him to Movie Night as a date for Ten-darling!" Sakura squealed. "But we can't get in touch with him…"_

_"Well, he gave me and Tenten a ride home today," Sai offered._

_"Do you know his license plate number?" asked Sakura, her eyes wide._

_Sai blinked. "Of course, I look at and memorize everyone's license plate number."_

_Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Sasuke?" She glanced hopefully at her boyfriend._

_"All I know is that he came to our dorm and asked where the date was," Sasuke shrugged._

_"Oh! Oh! Pick me, Sakura-chan!" Naruto raised his hand._

_Sakura gestured for him to continue._

_"I've got this covered," Naruto told her with a nod. "I know someone who can get in touch with Stalker-kun!"_

_"Brilliant," Sakura exclaimed. "I'll need his number or if you can, just tell him to come with us to the movies tomorrow, 'kay?"_

_"Roger!"_

Naruto had called Gai-sensei, not-so-subtly asking him when Hinata was scheduled for a lesson. He had made sure that he would arrive just as the lesson was ending so Hinata couldn't run off.

But…Tenten's observation shook him. She had said Hinata liked him. She was blushing more than usual when he talked to her. What if she fainted? It always happened in the movies. Then, he'd never get to know Neji's number.

And the more he thought of Tenten and Neji together, the more Naruto realized how little anyone knew about Neji. Heck, Tenten didn't even know his freaking last name! So Naruto was determined to figure out a little more about the enigmatic Neji.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a rider returning, leading a horse. He bounded over. "Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes grew wide and she blushed, looking at the ground and making circular patterns in the sand with her toe. "H-hi, Naruto…what are y-you doing here?"

"Listen, why don't you put your horse – Beru, right? – away and we can talk," Naruto suggested.

Her cheeks grew even pinker and she nodded. "O-ok…"

Naruto sat on a bale of hay and watched as Hinata set about untacking her horse. Her movements were jerky, unsure, as if she was nervous because Naruto was watching her. He sighed. At this rate, he'd never get Neji's number.

He stood up and Hinata glanced at him. "Where's the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

She pointed a shaking finger at the little pathway between two stalls.

"Great, be right back!" He shuffled away, hoping that Hinata would find it easier to work without him there.

When he returned, Hinata was finished and twiddling her thumbs, sitting on the hay bale Naruto had previously seated himself on. Her eyes darted around but landed on him when he came into view. "Wh-what do you want t-to talk to me a-about?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sat down beside her and their knees knocked against each other. She flinched but didn't say anything. "Well, about your cousin, Neji…who is he really?"

Hinata blinked. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You remember Tenten, right?" Naruto offered.

"Yes, the g-girl I met on the first d-day," Hinata recalled.

"Yeah, well, she and Neji seem to like each other," Naruto went on, "but Ten-chan's in denial, as usual."

"You know wh-where Neji-kun is?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"Oh, yeah, I heard he ran off," Naruto remembered. "Well, he's here but I guess he didn't tell you."

"Obviously," Hinata replied flatly.

"But you should also know that he likes Tenten," Naruto went on. "So her friends are determined to invite Neji to go see a movie tonight. Maybe you could come, too…" He shrugged, not noticing Hinata look flustered. "The thing is I don't know anything about Neji. Neither does Tenten."

Hinata swallowed. "Do you w-want me to tell you?"

Naruto smiled at her. "That would be nice."

"Wh-what do you want to know?" Hinata mumbled.

"His last name, for starters," suggested Naruto.

She bit her lip. "Hyuga…his name's Neji Hyuga…"

"But who is he really?" Naruto persisted. "Besides your cousin, of course…and a rider…and Tenten's crush…"

"He is part of a group of prestigious r-riders called the Hyuga Horsemen," Hinata replied. "H-have you heard of them?"

"Come to think of it, Tenten does mention them a lot. She really looks up to them," Naruto said. "Are they any good?"

"One of the best," Hinata protested defensively with a hint of pride.

"So Neji's an extremely good rider," Naruto concluded. "Is he famous?"

"Y-Yes, of course! Haven't you been listening to me?" Hinata teased. "They're practically the best!"

"So he's famous, has lots of publicity, and fan-girls chasing after him all day?" Naruto guessed.

Hinata nodded. "That's why he left. He said h-he couldn't take the pressure and the paparazzi so he decided to take a break and live as a normal r-rider."

"Normal," Naruto repeated.

"Yes, my uncle was against the idea b-but Neji promised that he'd still compete in the Kin no Uma Horse Show," Hinata shrugged.

"So…" Naruto plucked a piece of hay from the hay bale, "could you give me his number?"

"I don't have it with me," Hinata confessed, "but if you give me your number, I'll text it to you." She looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah…sure…" He groped his pocket for a piece of paper and a pencil. "Um…here…" Naruto scribbled a ten-digit number onto the back of a receipt and handed it to Hinata.

She glanced at the back of the receipt and giggle. "You bought nail polish?"  
"Th-that was for Sakura-chan! She dragged m-me and Sasuke to buy g-girly stuff for Tenten's birthday!" he stammered defensively, scratching his head embarrassedly.

Hinata giggled and fell quiet. They sat next to each other, subconsciously leaning onto the other. Naruto glanced at her. "So, you'll text me the number, right?"

She nodded and their eyes locked. Impulsively, Hinata kissed him. When they broke apart, she stood up quickly; the blushing and the stammering were back. "S-sorry, I shouldn't have d-done that! S-sorry! I should've a-asked! Um! Uh! Bye…I'll text you!"

Naruto watched as she raced into her limo and slammed the door behind her. As she drove away, he could see her peeking at him, the blush noticeable even behind the tinted windows. "Humph," Naruto said to himself as he entered his own car. "She does like me. I guess Tenten was right."

* * *

Neji looked down at his phone as the screen flashed, alerting him of an incoming phone call. It wasn't a phone number he recognized and he was sure as hell not going to pick it up. It could be one of his uncle's employees looking for him. _Let Voicemail get it_, he thought to himself.

He stirred his drink, looking out the window. His apartment was luxurious but neat, as if there was no one living there. Neji had rented it under a fake name with his money from his winnings for the time being. But it looked empty and unused. The kitchen had never been used. The pillows were straight on the couch. His bed was made, the blankets pulled tightly with no wrinkles.

His phone flashed again, the words '1 New Message' popping out. Neji flipped open the phone.

_Hey, Stalker-kun, its Naruto. Sakura and Ino wanted me to ask u if u wanted 2 go 2 the movies w/us tonite. Tenten's going. :) txt back._

As tempting as that sounded, Neji wasn't sure he was ready to face Tenten yet. It was entirely that damn kiss's fault. He had kissed more girls than he could count before but that one kiss had been different. It had _meant_ something.

There were just too many emotions churning inside of him. He'd never felt this way about any other girl before. It was strange how a virgin tomboy had caught his interest. But as they say, 'the heart wants what the heart wants.'

Neji wasn't sure how Tenten was taking it. The thought of her completely freaking out amused him. There was no doubt that Neji had been her first kiss. And he took pride in that. He was the one who had sparked her interest, a task numerous others had failed to do in the past. Yes, that made him feel good.

And he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time he closed his eyes, she would appear. Her glossy hair pulled up into her customary pair of buns; round, large chocolate eyes that looked innocently at you; her silky complexion that looked like one of a porcelain doll. That was Tenten.

That was _his_ Tenten.

He wouldn't tell her that he thought of her as 'his.' He was sure she'd throw a fit and give him a lecture about how degrading sexism was. Then again, it was probably her fiery personality that had caught Neji attention anyway.

Yeah, the stupid testosterone hormones were raging inside of him. But he wouldn't let them win. There was no way he'd do something to Tenten against her will.

But if she wanted it, then it was a different story.

* * *

"Maybe Naruto didn't get his number," Tenten offered as she exited Sakura's convertible.

"I sure as hell hope he did," Sakura mumbled darkly.

Ino nodded in agreement.

For the whole day, Tenten had fretted about whether or not Naruto had succeeded in getting Neji's number. She was also still unnerved about the kiss, trying to pick apart the clues and piece together what it all meant. She didn't know how she was going to face him and hoped that he wouldn't mention it in front of her friends, especially after she told Ino and Sakura that they hadn't kissed.

But those fears disappeared as she saw Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru waiting in front of the theater. There was no sign of Neji's white eyes or long dark hair. No, Naruto hadn't gotten his number.

_Thank God…_

Sakura pouted. "So, you didn't get his number?"

"I did…" Naruto didn't look Sakura in the eye.

"So why isn't he here?" she demanded, grabbing onto his collar.

"Sakura, calm down," Sasuke told her, even thought he was trying hard not to chuckle. "You might not want to kill him. He is my friend, after all."

"You can beat him up just a little bit," Shikamaru added. "We don't mind."

"Naruto, why isn't Neji here?" Ino repeated her friend's question.

He laughed weakly. "He didn't pick up his phone!"

"How'd you get his number, anyway?" Tenten asked, even though she knew the answer was 'Hinata.'

"Here, you can check my messages." Naruto threw his phone at Tenten.

Sakura and Ino leaned over Tenten's shoulder as she scrolled through the conversation.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "We should head inside. The movie's starting soon."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go," Ino exclaimed.

Tenten followed her friends into the movie theater but stopped as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need to talk to you, Tenten."

Ino glanced back. "Something wrong, Naruto?"

"This is for Tenten only," Naruto told her. "Sorry, Ino-pig-chan." He dodged a swipe from Ino until Shikamaru intervened and led her into the theater.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"Well, I found out some stuff about Neji," Naruto started, grinning.

"And…?"

"His last name's Hyuga and he's part of the Hyuga Horsemen," he said.

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed. "But he told me he wasn't part of them. Are you saying he lied to me?"

"Uh…well, Hinata also said that he's been under a lot of pressure so he kind of ran away to escape it…and the fan-girls," Naruto added with a laugh.

"I guess I always knew that he was a professional rider," Tenten sighed.

"But you're professional, too," Naruto protested. "You're going to be in the Konoha Games next year!"

"Only if I do well in the Kin no Uma Horse Show," Tenten reminded him.

"But you will!" Naruto insisted.

Tenten gave a smile. "Thanks…but you have no idea how amazing Neji's winning streak is."

"I'm guessing you know?"

"I do. He started showing when he was seven and had won all of those shows," Tenten stated. "In his whole career, he's placed in every show except two and most of them were in first and second. Do you know how intimidating that is?"

"What's your point?" Naruto asked, not quite grasping what Tenten was dangling in front of him.

She took a deep breath. "I'm scared. I can't beat him."

"You don't have to beat him," Naruto reassured her. "As long as you're in the Top Ten, you're definitely in for the Konoha Games!"

"But I want to beat him," Tenten mumbled. "Ever since I met him on the roof on that first day and realized how cocky and conceited he was, I wanted to put him in his place. I'll admit, he was extremely sexist and I just wanted to beat him so I could prove to him that guys weren't always superior."

"You take that seriously, don't you?" Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I do," Tenten replied sharply.

"What are you going to tell him?" Naruto inquired.

"I…have no idea," Tenten admitted. "I mean, we can definitely be friends. Look at me and Sai! We were rivals before but that rivalry somehow brought us closer and helped me to understand myself better. It might turn out the same way with Neji and me. For now, all I can do is to try as hard as I can and practice riding a lot more."

"Are gonna say your catchphrase?" Naruto joked.

Tenten blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Your catchphrase," Naruto repeated, poking his friend in the shoulder.

"My catchphrase," Tenten echoed. "What, 'horses give us the wings we lack'?"

Naruto nodded and gave her a thumbs-up. "Yup, that's the one!"

"Why'd you want me to say that?" Tenten asked rather confused.

"Well, I was thinking about it," started Naruto. "And I realized that it's good we don't have wings."

"Why is it good?" Tenten crossed her arms, preparing herself for Naruto's twisted logic.

Naruto grinned widely. "You see, if humans had wings, we'd be called _flying homos_."

* * *

Tenten snuggled deeper under the blankets, determined to get a good night's sleep so she could practice more the next day. After the movie, Sakura and Ino had whined, complaining that Tenten worked too much and didn't have enough fun. They proceeded to drag her to the mall until Naruto interceded. That had given Tenten the opening she had hoped for and she dashed away, hopping into Sasuke's car.

It was an unspoken agreement when Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto discovered Tenten sitting in Sasuke's car. "What are you doing here?" he had asked, seeming unsurprised.

"I kinda came here with Sakura but I don't want to go to the mall so drive me home, 'kay?" Tenten had looked up at her friend. "You know how Sakura gets."

He had shrugged and started the engine, his friends piling in.

When Sasuke had dropped her off at her dorm, she ran in, shouting 'thanks' over her shoulder. Peeling off her Movie Night clothes, Tenten flopped onto the bed, glad that her dorm mates were out for once.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, there was a knock at the door. Tenten yawned loudly, cross that someone had woke her up. She was dressed in her pajamas – a tank top and short shorts – but it was probably Sakura and Ino coming home from shopping and realizing that they forgot the key. It was something that happened often. Tenten glanced at the clock. _Eight thirty._

There was a slight possibility that it wasn't Sakura and Ino. The mall closed at nine-thirty on Sunday nights and her friends always shopped until the last minute. But still, they might have called it a day an hour early and decided to come home.

Stifling another yawn, Tenten crawled out of bed and shuffled to the door and placed a hand on the knob. She turned it and flung the door open.

She rubbed her eyes, yawning once again. "You freaking woke me up, Sakura…" Tenten mumbled.

"I'm not Sakura."

"Fine. Ino. Whatever." Tenten opened her eyes all the way, her pupils finally used to the bright hallway lights. It took her a while to make out who was standing in the doorway. She took a step back, her heart suddenly picking up pace. "N-Neji?"

* * *

**a/n:** Cliffhanger! Haha ohh well! So, there was def some NaruHina. I'm not sure how I did with that (This is my first experience with it) but any comments or feedback would be greatly appreciated!:)

Anywayy, in chapter 9, prepare to squeal! :D

kisses,  
Iris:D


	9. Beating Hearts

**a/n:** I know you guys were anxiously waiting for what was to come after the little cliffhanger! Yes , I'm evil for doing that; I've been told! :)

Anyway, here it is, Chapter 9 but I'm terribly sorry to say that it's incredibly short! :O Since the beginning, each chapter was centered around each day and it began to jumble together and I would end up cutting off in the middle and it just drove the little OCD girl inside of me crazy! So I apologize profusely for this chapter and I promise the next one will be worth the wait! :D

**disclaimer: Neji, Tenten, and other characters(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

Chapter 9

Neji was watching her, giving her a sideways look.

"Wh-what are you doing h-here?" Tenten spluttered in a most Hinata-like way. She tugged at her shorts, feeling extremely self-conscious.

He shrugged and leaned against the doorframe in a cool, casual way. "Thought I'd stop by…"

Tenten bit her lip. "Why didn't you tell me who you really were?" she demanded, finally finding her voice again.

"What are you talking about?" He blinked rapidly.

"I know you're Neji Hyuga, prodigy of the Hyuga Horsemen…one of the highest winning streaks behind your uncle, Hiashi Hyuga," Tenten spat. "You know, that's worth mentioning the first time you meet someone!"

"I thought you wouldn't be interested." A shrug punctuated the statement.

"Of course I would be fucking interested," Tenten hissed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He ignored her. "Who told you who I really am?"

"Naruto asked Hinata and Hinata told him," snapped Tenten. "But don't change the subject. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were never this intent on my background in the past," Neji commented evenly.

"The past?" Tenten repeated. "The past was only a week!"

"Still…" Another shrug. "Anyway, if you heard this from Hinata, then you'd also know how I escaped from all the pressure and the fan-girls."

"So? I'm not a stupid fan-girl," Tenten told him defensively. "I won't chase after you or stalk you like you stalked me-" She ignored his stupid smirk. "-and I won't scream crazily every time I so much as hear your name. And I won't beg you for an autograph or fantasize about getting married to you! Don't you get it? You could've told me! I'm not a fucking fan-girl!" She broke off, panting from her outburst.

He studied her, his smirk slowly fading. Neji sighed. "No, you're not a fan-girl. Because I utterly despise them and try to avoid them at all costs. I ignore their advances and try to tell them in the most polite way that I'm not interested. I'd never kiss a fan-girl-" Tenten blushed and dropped her gaze. "-and I most definitely would not have feelings for one of them."

"I'm not a fan-girl," Tenten repeated, her face red.

Neji grabbed her hand and she took a step back, allowing him into the room. "I know."

The door shut and the room plunged into darkness. It was ok, though, because Tenten didn't need to see to know that Neji had seated her onto her bed, a spot he must have been focusing on all the while.

He kissed her gently, both of his hands gently cupping her cheeks. The kiss grew more passionate, hungrier, as if she were slowly slipping through his fingers and he wanted to make the most of the time they had together. His hands roamed her body; clutching her hair, on the nape of her neck, resting on the small of her back.

She shuddered as his hand found its way to her inner thigh and she fell back onto the bed, bringing him on top of her. Tenten broke away from the kiss, looking up at Neji's white eyes.

"Something wrong?" he whispered, fingering her jawbone.

"I'm not sure," she mumbled, twisting her head away from his touch.

"What is it?" Neji asked. "Do you not want to?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to…it's just…"

"Yes?" he pressed, playing with a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her pair of buns.

Tenten knew she must look enticing. Lying on her back with her hair messily framing her face; her tank top rumpled up to reveal her midriff; and those stupid short shorts she had donned. Tenten swallowed. "We can't do it. We just can't."

"Why not?" The words were laced with refutation and a hint of hurt.

"We're not even going out," Tenten murmured. "If I lose my virginity to you and people find out we weren't dating, I'll be labeled as a slut, a whore."

One corner of his mouth lifted. "I have an easy solution."

She looked up at him with anticipation.

"Tenten, will you go out with me?" he asked softly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She was too choked up with emotion. All she could produce was a slight nod.

He smiled. "Problem solved."

What followed was a blur, an intermingling of kisses, caresses, and embraces. The two were intertwined, connected physically and mentally. It was hot and musty business but it was one of love. Yes, perhaps it was possible for one to fall in love so quickly. Tenten just never knew it would happen to her. All night, until Sakura and Ino stumbled in at ten-thirty and Neji had to escape through the window, their hands were entwined, their fingers interlocking, their bodies pressed together.

Their hearts beating the same rhythm, so quickly they might have been flying…

_Oh…to soar even when we lack wings…_

* * *

Tenten was unsure of how to tell her friends that she was no longer single. Last night, she had stopped Neji before he could take her virginity, saying that she just wasn't ready. He agreed, though slightly reluctantly, and they had just lain there, breathing on the same beat.

She was no longer single. Neji was her boyfriend. If anyone had told her of the future a week ago, she would've been thoroughly disgusted. But now, it just felt…right.

Neji had grown on her. She was beginning to like him more and more. She had been thinking about him all day during classes. But her practical sense was back and she had convinced herself that she didn't _love_ him. What had occurred last night was something many couples went through before the 'love stage.' No, Tenten didn't love Neji but she was sure that, in time, she would.

And so her current dilemma was how to tell her friends. Tenten could practically imagine their reactions. Ino and Sakura would bombard her with hugs and squeals and "I told you so's." Naruto would grin smugly while Shikamaru would show mild surprise and congratulate her. Sasuke was bound to tell her that she succeeded in 'breaking the status quo' for a third time. But there was no point in denying it.

Tenten looked at her friends, gathered around her in the Freshman Lounge. She cleared her throat and they looked up at her, waiting. "Well…um…"

"What is it, Ten?" Ino asked, pausing her IPod.

"I have a…" she hesitated. "I have a boyfriend."

It was so quiet you could hear an IPod and a textbook drop to the floor as pounding feet launched themselves onto Tenten.

"Oh my God!" Sakura shrieked, causing many heads to turn her way. Sasuke waved them off with a glare. "Our little Tenten has her first boyfriend!"

"Get off of me," Tenten growled, trying to break Ino's and Sakura's grip.

"No! We can't!" Ino protested. "This is the moment we've been waiting for ever since high school! Tenten is actually going out with someone!"

"It's a complete miracle!" Sakura added.

"Let go of me!" Tenten succeeded in pushing Ino and Sakura off of her. She sat there for a moment, fixing her hair. "I know you two are happy-"

"Hell yeah!" Ino and Sakura chorused in unison.

"-but that doesn't mean you get to strangle her," Sasuke ended for his friend. "I'm sure her boyfriend would be devastated."

Tenten shot him a grateful look.

"So who is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's…uh…Neji…" Tenten mumbled, blushing and looking at the floor.

Naruto shot up and punched the air. "Yes! I knew it!"

"Well, congratulations," Sasuke told her sincerely.

"You guys going on a date anytime soon?" Ino inquired.

"I…don't know…" Tenten admitted.

Sakura held out a hand. "Give me your phone."

Tenten instinctively clutched her cell phone. "Why?"

"I'm just going to text him, pretending to be you, and arrange a date," Sakura told her.

Tenten reluctantly handed it over. She glanced around the room as she watched her other friends slowly get over the shock and return to whatever they were doing before. Ino retrieved her IPod from the floor and put in the earphones, dancing in her seat. Shikamaru and Sasuke were reading their own novels and Naruto was working on Sudoku.

Sakura grinned. "Maybe a double-date?"

_A double-date _would_ ease the tension and the awkwardness, _Tenten thought to herself. "Uh…with who?"

"That depends…" Sakura tapped her chin. "Who would you rather it be with?"

Tenten glanced at her friends. Ino was sure to ruin it, though she had good intentions and wouldn't do it on purpose. Shikamaru would be no fun. And Naruto didn't have a girlfriend. That left Sakura and Sasuke. She supposed it would be alright. Sakura was one of her closest friends and Sasuke was one of her closest guy friends. Though Tenten was sure that he'd be slightly protective of her. He'd always been like that.

"I guess with you and Sasuke," Tenten said out loud with a shrug.

Sakura's eyes glittered. "Yay!"

Tenten waited patiently as the phone periodically beeped and vibrated and buzzed. At last, Sakura snapped the phone shut in a satisfied sort of way.

"It's all set, Ten," Sakura announced.

"Let me see it," Tenten ordered, rubbing her temples.

Sakura handed her the phone and Tenten scrolled through the conversation.

_Tenten: Hi_

_Neji: Hey wat up?_

_Tenten: R we going on a date anytime soon?_

_Neji: If u want 2_

_Tenten: I do_

_Neji: So when?_

_Tenten: Tuesday aftr riding? I can skip archery lessons._

_Neji: Sure, want me 2 come watch?_

_Tenten: Yea. Do u mind if its a double date?_

_Neji: W/who?_

_Tenten: Sakura & Sasuke_

_Neji: I guess. Wear do u want it 2 b?_

_Tenten: Dinner the Grille?_

_Neji: K, Ill come 2 ur lesson and we can meet S&S there._

_Tenten: Sounds good! Bye!_

_Neji: Bye_

At least Sakura had made it sound as if it were actually Tenten instead of an imposter. As Tenten slipped the phone into her pocket, it vibrated once more.

_I cant wait until I c u again. Ill b thinking of u._

Her heart fluttered.

She was seeing a new side of Neji. So far, she had only been exposed to Creepy-Stalker-Neji, Extreme-Badass-Neji, Intense-Protective-Neji, and Hungry-Lustful-Neji. But this was new. He was being…sweet. Like a real boyfriend.

_Because he is your boyfriend,_ Tenten reminded herself. She couldn't help it. Eighteen years of being single and all of a sudden she gets a boyfriend? It would take time for her to adjust.

* * *

**a/n:** Yeah, this chapter kinda sucked. Probably because of the lack of enthusiam because I had already planned out what would happen over the next few chapters and I reallyREALLY wanted to write it! Haha! Welp, I can safely say that this was one of my worse chapter; perhaps _the_ worst!

Chapter 10 is coming out on Friday! I'm sure you'll enjoy that one! ;)

kisses,  
Iris:D


	10. Protection

**a/n:**

Wow, it's been a long time since the last update, hasn't it? XD

Anyway, in case your brain has failed you in the past few days, this chapter contains the double date between Tenten and Neji and Sakura and Sasuke! It's cute! And you'll be glad to know that this is one of the longer chapters to make up for the last incredibly short chapter!

Enjoy!

**disclaimer:** Neji, Tenten and others character (c) Masashi Kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

___

* * *

_

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 10

After classes were over the next day, Tenten raced to Bajutsu Stables, waving off a reminder from Sakura of their double date that night. She wanted to see Neji as soon as possible, now that their relationship status had been deemed.

Her face fell as she noticed Hinata's chauffeur in the car, absentmindedly making figure-eights on his knees with a finger. If Hinata was here, Neji was sure to know about it. She knew he didn't want to face his cousin just yet.

She would ride for now and hopefully later, when Hinata left, he'd be waiting for her.

____

--

Tenten brushed Sora in gentle, rhythmical strokes with the curry comb, leaving a pattern of circles on her

___fur. She wiped the perspiration from her brow, thinking, not for the first time, how hot out it was. Her eyes darted to Sora's back, a saddle-shaped indent caused by sweat. Tenten knew it was uncomfortable for her horse to have her fur stuck together, especially on such a humid day._

She checked her watch. Yes, she would have enough time to bathe Sora quickly. "If I finish in an hour, I'll have half an hour to wash up," Tenten said to herself, saying her thought process out loud.

Her mind made up, Tenten clipped the lead rope onto Sora's halter and lead her to the wash stalls. A stretch of grass divided the pasture fences and the indoor arena. If one continued down that patch of grass, it would open up into a meadow, two wash stalls situated against the back wall of the indoor arena.

The wash stalls had a wooden pole on each side, a crosstie attached to each one. In the back, there was a garden hose, looped around a protruding wooden half-circle. A durable pad was placed above a ground littered with broken rocks and damp dirt. A bucket lay on its side on the ground, its contents spilling onto the grass; a curry comb, soap, a sponge, and a sweat-scraper.

Tenten hooked Sora up to the crossties of one of the wash stalls, and then filled the bucket with water. The soap created a frothy layer of bubbles on the surface of the water.

She aimed the hose at Sora's feet, easing the water pressure by placing her thumb over the end of the hose.

"Start with the hooves," Gai-sensei would always say. "It will allow the horse to become used to the water. And remember, never get water in their ears. At the top of their heads, horses' ears were the highest thing on their body. In their mind, if water poured into their ears, they would assume they were drowning."

Tenten wet Sora's legs and began to aim at her shoulders when he crept up behind her.

"Hey." His breath tickled her ear.

She turned off the hose, smirking. "Well, look who finally decided to show up!"

"Hinata was here," Neji replied defensively. "I had to wait until she left."

"Then, the least you could do is help me bathe Sora," Tenten answered, throwing a sopping-wet sponge at him. He caught it. "That can be your punishment."

"Wonderful."

Tenten turned the hose on again and positioned herself on the other side of Sora as Neji began to rub the sweat away. It amused her, the concentrated gleam Neji had in his eyes as he steadily worked. His hair swayed in his face as he scrubbed back and forth, the sponge growing increasingly foamier.

"I think you can stop now, Neji," Tenten told him, once the bubbles had accumulated to approximately the size of a large house cat.

"Are the bubbles bothering you?" Neji asked innocently, a glint in his eye.

"Actually yes, yes, they are…" Tenten laughed. "They're huge!"

"That's what she said!" Neji grinned.

"So the dude has more than one dick?" teased Tenten.

"There could be more than one guy," Neji wisely pointed out. "It could be a threesome."

"You are such a pig!" Tenten gasped.

"Well, then you have a pig as a boyfriend!" He smirked at her. "You know it's funny so laugh!" Neji waited for her reaction. She purposely didn't laugh. "I said laugh, woman, or I'll make you laugh myself!"

"What are you going to do?" Tenten taunted.

"I'll tickle you, Tenten," Neji threatened. "Just be warned I have mad tickling skills!" He fluttered his fingers for emphasis.

"Don't you dare, Neji Hyuga," Tenten cried.

She wasn't even aware she had sprayed him with the hose until his face was drenched, the water flowing down his face, droplets plopping down from the edge of his nose. Neji's infamous long dark hair stuck to his face, which wore a look of surprise. Tenten laughed at the shock and stupidity on his face, a look she had never seen before.

"You'll pay for that," Neji hissed, grinning playfully. He reached over Sora's back and plucked the hose from Tenten's grasp while she was shaking with mirth. He sprayed her with water, soaking the front of her white T-shirt. The fabric clung to her skin, translucent and skin-tight from the water.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she caught him staring. Darting quickly, Tenten scooped some of the bubbles from the bucket and cupped them in her hands, blowing the suds right at Neji's face.

The foam settled on his features, glistening in the sun. "Tenten," Neji growled, "you are so dead!" He advanced, holding his hands out threateningly.

Tenten shrieked with laughter and began to run away. "Only if you can catch me!"

He did. She hadn't even taken five steps when she felt Neji wrap his arms around her waist, letting himself plunge to the ground, bring her with him. He cushioned her fall, allowing Tenten to fall on top of him. His touch was gentle and intoxicating; Tenten was glad when he kept one arm clutching her waist.

"You just had to make me look like a mess when we have a date later today," she teased.

"You look fine," Neji reassured her.

"I have grass in my hair and I'm soaking wet!" Tenten protested, laughing. She shoved her hair in his face, allowing him to have a glimpse at the numerous blade of grass sticking out from her russet tresses. "I'm going to have to take a shower now!"

"Do you need any help?" Neji asked coyly.

She swatted his arm. "No, you stupid pervert, I don't!"

Neji kissed her nose. "Too bad…"

--

Tenten fidgeted in her booth at the Grille. Neji sat beside her, an arm snaked around her waist and she let him keep it there. She rather liked it. Sasuke was sitting across from Neji, his onyx eyes constantly studying Tenten's new beau. Sakura sat across from her, clearly delighted at the fact that Tenten's boyfriend was such a 'handsome stallion.'

"It's equine humor," Sakura had insisted after receiving stares from the couple across from her. "You two ought to get it," she added but Tenten and Neji just shook their heads, though amused at Sakura's attempt.

The double date had gone well. Sakura had taken a liking to Neji, constantly remarking to Tenten in a stage whisper what a gentleman he was.

It was true. Tenten had had a talk with Neji before, warning him to be on his best behavior. He had listened to her, promising he would do anything. Even though Tenten knew he was pretending, Neji convinced Sakura that his polite, courteous nature was true.

They had chatted the whole time about topics that Tenten didn't even bother to remember. How she and Neji met; the unfortunate animals Sakura worked to save; their sometimes-unfortunate family relations; random, hilarious moments that caused them to ring out in laughter, ignoring the glares the other customers shot at them.

The only thing that unnerved Tenten was Sasuke's constant staring, his gaze directed at Neji. One hand supported his chin, the other tapping the tabletop. His face was impassive as he studied Tenten's boyfriend, displeased by a fact unbeknownst to the other three.

_Even if he does have a problem, he doesn't have to show it so obviously_, Tenten thought disapprovingly_._ She noticed the unusual behavior and tried to signal Sasuke to stop. But he either didn't see her or chose to ignore her, though it was most likely the latter. Sasuke's sharp eyes never missed anything but Tenten was often disgruntled by Sasuke's sudden cold shoulder.

In truth, while Sasuke thought that Neji was decent, he didn't trust him. No, Sasuke did not trust the famous, professional rider sitting across from him. Maybe it was the way he always glanced at Tenten, his eyes full to the brimming with lust, or the conspicuous hold he had on Tenten's midsection, his hand hidden from Sasuke's view. Whatever it was about Neji, Sasuke was receiving plenty of red flags that he had decided to trust.

Sasuke knew Tenten would be furious if she found out that he was worried about her. She was independent, always refusing help – even in the most crucial of times – because her pride was one that rivaled the infamous Uchiha pride. He knew she would scold him for treating her like a child, saying that she could take care of herself and didn't need someone looking out for her because she could see fine.

But how could she protect herself from things that she couldn't see?

She couldn't and that was exactly why _somebody _had to watch over her.

He knew his protective behavior would raise questions and skepticism. Many would wonder if his 'feelings' hadn't faded over the past few years after all. Some would even dare to say that he was jealous.

But if they did, they were making false assumptions and that was simply despicable, in Sasuke's book. You were allowed to be protective of someone, especially your friends even if you had dated them in the past. Feelings change, people move on; it was something the majority of people couldn't grasp.

____

--

_He found her, sitting alone, leaning against the trunk of an ancient oak, crimson leaves drifting around her and fluttering to the ground. He watched her as she picked one up and held it to her face. Her eyes darted up and locked with his, her face still turned towards the leaf. She took a deep, shuddering sigh._

_"As much as I hate the outcome, I don't regret it, you know," Tenten said calmly, tucking the leaf into her pocket._

_Sasuke squatted next to her. "What are you talking about?" _

_"The whole thing where we surprise everyone by being friends again," Tenten elaborated in a monotone. "I don't regret it at all."_

_He blinked. "I-I'm glad." He didn't see where this was going._

_She tilted her head towards the sky, looking through the branches and leaves at the open sky above her. "Just thought I'd let you know…"_

_"Did anything happen?" Sasuke asked, feeling a strong emotion he had no name for radiating from the girl next to him._

_"Now that you mention it," Tenten started, "there were some bitches who called me a whore. They said I was only went out with you for a quick fuck and then I dumped you. But now that we're friends again, they think I want more. But it's no big deal." She gave a shrug._

_Sasuke was silent. Those were the exact postulations that he found extremely unattractive. He had only dated Tenten to break those assumptions, never thinking twice about how it might simply raise even more notions. "Who were they?"_

_"Your stupid fan-girls," Tenten spat out, her eyes narrowing. _

_He stood up. "I'll talk to them."_

_"No, you freaking won't," she hissed, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm and pulling him down with considerable strength. He landed on the ground, wincing. "You already tried once before and nothing changed. If you do it again, it'll make it seem as if I went crying to my little sex toy and that will make me seem weaker."_

_"They know you're not weak," Sasuke protested, deciding to ignore the bit about him being her 'sex toy'._

_"Then they'll think I've got you wrapped around my little finger," Tenten replied. "And that'll make me seem even more like a slut."_

_"Just let me talk to them," Sasuke insisted. "I'm responsible for this, bringing up that shit about breaking the status quo."_

_Tenten sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temple. "You're so protective. And that will just make it seem even truer. No, you can't talk to those bitches and make it out unscathed. I can take care of myself, Sasuke. I don't need a guy to fight my battles." She opened her eyes and looked at him with such intensity he found it hard not to flinch._

_"You're right about not making it out alive. Those crazy girls would rape me as soon as they have a chance," joked Sasuke. He glanced at her face and saw that his little joke failed to lighten the mood. "But you make it sound as if being a guy is a bad thing."_

_"It's only a bad thing when a girl depends on a guy," Tenten sighed. "I don't want that girl to be me."_

_"I thought you didn't care what other people thought," Sasuke reminded her._

_"This isn't about what other people think," snapped Tenten. "It's about how I regard myself. If I let myself be shielded by you, that will make me look bad…in front of myself." She threw her hands up into the air helplessly. "That's why you need to stop being so overprotective. While I appreciate it, I don't need your concern. Really, I don't. You're better off defending Sakura."_

_"But she doesn't have bitches who call her a slut all day," Sasuke retaliated. "She doesn't have false assumptions made about her. She wasn't the one to help a friend and end up being bombarded with insults all day."_

_"I can handle this myself, Sasuke," Tenten said firmly, looking him straight in the eye. "I don't know how many times I've said this before and how many times I will say this again in the future, but I don't need someone to protect me against a bunch of silly girls. Once they realize I'm still a virgin, they'll come to their senses." She stood up and crossed her arms, looking down on her friend as if daring him to contradict._

_Sasuke rolled his black eyes. "And what if you lose your virginity before they have a chance to see that you were a virgin to begin with?"_

_She glared. "Then, fuck them." Tenten turned on her heel and stalked away, calling over her shoulder, "I hope this is the last time you get so protective."_

_--_

Yes, Tenten positively despised being protected. And if he acted out, he would be breaking her last hope. But there was no need to let her know how protective he was. All Sasuke needed was to make some things painstakingly clear to Neji.

He caught Tenten glaring at him over the rim of her cup but pointedly ignored her, glad to have something to focus his attention on as the waiter placed their check before them. The less they made eye contact, the less Tenten would suspect the not-so-pleasant chat Sasuke was going to have with Neji.

"Here, I'll pay for it," Neji offered, pulling out a shiny credit card.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I said at the beginning of this date that it was all on me."

Sakura glanced at Tenten and cleared her throat. "Hey, Ten, come with me to the ladies room, will you?"

"Yeah, sure," Tenten replied absent-mindedly. As she exited the booth, she shot a look at the two boys, warning them to not get carried away.

Sasuke watched the girls leave and leaned on the cushioned backs of the booth, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the Hyuga.

Neji blinked calmly and returned the glare. "Now I suppose you're going to explain to me why you've been leering at me all night?" He feigned surprise. "You're not gay, are you?"

"Save it," snapped Sasuke. "I just want to let you know that you better not be using Tenten."

"What did you say? Why the hell would I be using her?" Neji hissed.

"You've obviously been with countless other girls before," Sasuke explained coldly. "You threw one away after an impulsive night and found another one just as quickly. Am I right?"

"If you think that, then you apparently don't know anything about me," Neji replied. "I admit that I may be rambunctious and flirtatious but there's a line that I don't cross."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And that would be?"

"I don't use girls," Neji stated flatly.

Sasuke sighed, almost pitying him. "Then I hope you're like me and Tenten and break the status quo."

Neji stared blankly at him. "What?"

"I bet you didn't know that I used to go out with Tenten." Sasuke took a sip of his Coke, enjoying Neji's pained expression. "That's right. We got together to break the assumption that Tenten didn't date and that I only dated pretty girls."

"Tenten's pretty," Neji interrupted.

"You better not be so protective around her," Sasuke warned. "Anyway, she pretended to dump me after a few days," he went on, ignoring Neji's satisfied smirk, "but I rekindled the friendship. Of course, that created a whole new set of suppositions: that Tenten was a whore who fucked me once then left. They said we only became friends again so that we could do it again."

Neji realized he had been involuntarily clenching and unclenching his hand. He made himself stop. "I don't see why you're telling me this."

"I'm telling you this because I want you to realize how biased and opinionated the majority of the human population can be. They make up and believe such ridiculous lies, even vulgar ones about sweet, innocent people like Tenten." Sasuke paused letting it sink in. "Also, about the assumptions people make about people like you."

"People like me," Neji repeated.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, "Famous individuals who go through lovers as quickly as a girl goes through clothes… Let's be honest here; you're not a virgin, are you?"

"No, but neither are you," Neji responded stiffly.

"True, but at least I'm still with Sakura," Sasuke said rather smugly. "The least can't be said about you,"

Neji's eyebrows drew together. "Get to the point."

"Tenten is _not _a toy," Sasuke said firmly. "You do not take her virginity and leave the morning after without her completely freaking out and hunting you down. She's not like your other girls, who happily go to bed with famous Neji Hyuga and don't even care when he's missing the next day. You can't just fuck her and leave. But if you do, if you do hurt her in ways beyond repair, you'll answer to me," Sasuke ended.

Silence settled around them as Sasuke waited for a response and Neji tried to produce one. "I would never do that," Neji finally said. He said the words slow, with meaning, wanting Sasuke to understand them completely. "I couldn't do that…because I really do care about Tenten." The words were simple, straightforward, but got the message across nicely.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer. The two sat in silence as their dates returned, both ignoring the glares from Tenten.

"Did you guys work out who's paying the bill?" Sakura asked, smacking her lips, the reapplied lip gloss glistening under the fluorescents.

"Oh, we definitely worked something out," Neji huffed, standing up.

"We definitely made something meticulously clear," Sasuke added, slapping a couple of twenties onto the table.

Sakura was oblivious to the hints the two boys dropped and sauntered towards the exit. "Alright, then let's go!"

Tenten stayed behind and lingered beside Sasuke, trying to figure out the words to express her feelings with. "I know what you did. I'm not stupid, you know."

He feigned stupidity. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke did not look at her.

"Yes, you do," Tenten argued. "There's no point in lying. Didn't I tell you in high school that I don't need someone to always protect me?"

"I do remember that." Sasuke stared straight ahead.

"You were trying to 'talk' to my boyfriend," Tenten went on. "I think I know if someone's suitable enough to date me or not. I don't need you to help me gauge that." She paused, waiting for him to cut him. But when he didn't, she sighed. "I know you care," Tenten continued, "but interrogating and threatening my boyfriend seems to be pushing the envelope. You mean well, and I get that, but you can't compete with someone whose care simply overrides yours."

With that, she walked away and fell into step beside Neji.

_For her sake,_ Sasuke thought to himself as he caught up with Sakura, _you better not have been lying._

* * *

____

____

**a/n:** So, guys, how was that? Was it worth your wait? (I hope so! XD) Oh and sorry about the whole second half after the flashback being in italics. The Document Editor Thing was being stupid. I'll try to fix it later when it's not mad at me! I promise!

Yup, Sasuke is getting rather protective but I promise you that there will be no SasuTen at all! Sasuke is more like a big brother though Tenten is technically older in the manga...but we can play pretend for a little bit, right? :)

So the next few chapters are just going to be some 'bonding time' between Neji and Tenten to make the time pass until we get to one of the many turn of events! (hint: Kin no Uma Horse Show) Stay tuned! :3

Please review!

kisses,  
Iris:D

__


	11. Nothing on You

**a/n: **Hello, darlings! Chapter 11 has been added after countless days! So, so busy...so, so sorry! D: This is a short-ish chapter because of badly I write fluff. Yup, the next chapter will have some fluff, too, but it'll also have meaning! :D So, yay!

Anyway, I don't think Konohamaru will be too 'in character' but I gave it a try!

Enjoy!

**disclaimer:** Neji, Tenten and other characters (c) masashi kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 11

Tenten tucked her hair behind her ear patiently as she guided Konohamaru through the algebraic equation. She was leaning over Konohamaru, who was bent over the desk, furiously erasing his previous work, the eraser being shredded to a dull nub. His grandfather had employed Tenten as his tutor ever since he realized that Konohamaru wanted to be a soccer star like his idol, Naruto. His grandfather was set on the idea that Konohamaru should be known for his brain, not his brawn.

"Is this the answer?" Konohamaru pointed to a scrawled answer, looking up at his tutor eagerly.

Tenten solved the problem mentally and shook her head slowly. "No, look, when you factor this trinomial, the last two numbers in each set of parentheses have to equal six. Right now, they only equal four," she explained unwearyingly.

Konohamaru frowned, shifting the navy blue scarf that he always wore. "So I didn't get the right answer?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"This is stupid," Konohamaru muttered.

"It's not stupid," Tenten reprimanded. "It's just difficult for you. That's why I'm here."

"It's not hard!" he protested defensively. "I think it's stupid! Soccer players don't need to know how to solve polynomials! I bet Naruto doesn't know how to!"

"He does," Tenten reassured him. "I taught him myself so I'm sure I can teach you, too."

Konohamaru banged his head on the desk in resignation. "I'm too stupid. I don't know why Grandfather wants me to be smart."

Tenten hid her laughter as she leafed through the math book and placed it in front of Konohamaru, pointing to another set of practice problems. "Here, try these. They're already factored so it should be easier for you."

"What's the point?" Konohamaru threw up his hands in helplessness. "Screw this. Why don't we make out instead?"

"I'm eighteen," Tenten replied meaningfully, "which is five years older than you."

"Oh, age is but a number," Konohamaru answered slyly.

"Yeah, a big number," Tenten added teasingly. "You're only thirteen. Also, if I kissed you, I'm pretty sure that would be illegal."

"So? I'm a badass!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

Tenten chuckled. "That may be but I have a boyfriend now."

Konohamaru gasped dramatically. "You're cheating on me?"

"We were never going out," Tenten reminded him.

"But you're always over my house," Konohamaru said.

"I'm tutoring you."

"You've broken my heart, Ten-chan!" He fell off his chair spectacularly as the doorbell rang.

Tenten glanced at the door. "Your grandfather's not supposed to be home until later, right?"

Konohamaru nodded and picked himself up off the floor, wiping away imaginary dust casually. "He said he'd be home at eight but it's only seven."

"Well, I'll go see who it is," she sighed, heading for the front door, Konohamaru trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Tenten opened the door and arched her eyebrows at Neji, who was leaning coolly against the door frame. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked exasperatedly.

"I'm here to break up the study session," Neji proclaimed, "and I'm taking you on a date."

Konohamaru poked his head out from behind Tenten, frowning and wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Is this your boyfriend, Tenten? The one you're cheating on me with?"

Tenten's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not cheating on you, Konohamaru," she hissed.

Konohamaru ignored her and studied Neji critically. "You look like a girl."

"Yeah, a girl with a six-pack who can kick your ass if you don't shut up and let me take my girlfriend on a date," Neji smirked.

"Neji, I'm tutoring now," Tenten protested, ignoring Konohamaru's satisfied smile.

"I know. I said I was going to break up the study session," Neji reminded her.

"But I can't go," Tenten repeated.

Neji sighed and grabbed her wrist, slapping a twenty into Konohamaru's hands. "You can keep that if you tell your grandpa that Tenten had stuff to do so she couldn't stay for the whole two hours."

Konohamaru stuffed the money in his pocket, saluting. "Roger!"

"Neji!" Tenten snapped as he shoved her into the front seat of his BMW and slammed the door.

"Yes?" he asked calmly as he climbed into his own side of the car and started the engine.

"You can't bribe Konohamaru!" Tenten crossed her arms.

Neji patted her knee, sending nervous tingles up her leg. "It was in your best interest. I don't suppose you heard about the Leaf Carnival?"

"Is that tonight?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Why, yes, yes it is," Neji replied, starting the engine and heading onto the main highway. "We're meeting Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto there."

Tenten slouched in her seat. "They're in on this, too?"

"Well, it was my idea to begin with," Neji admitted.

She groaned and stared out the window, her hand cupping her cheek. Neji glanced at her and reached a hand over to turn on the radio, hoping the music would ease Tenten's mood. He knew enough about her to realize that it wasn't practical to openly comfort Tenten.

_Beautiful girls, all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothin' on you, baby_

_Nothin' on you, baby_

_They might say 'hi' and I might say 'hey'_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Because they got nothin' on you, baby_

_Nothin' on you, baby_

Neji looked at Tenten out of the corner of his eyes and turned down the volume. "You know this is how I feel, right?"

Tenten scoffed but looked down, trying to hide her pleasure with the shadows.

Neji smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

She gasped and shoved him away. "Keep your eyes on the road, Neji! I want to make it to the carnival _alive!_"

"I knew you wanted to go," Neji muttered smugly as they pulled into the parking lot.

The dark night sky was penetrated by the bright fluorescents that illuminated the grounds. Colorful, striped tents rose from the earth, tethered by thin but hardy wires. Booths littered the area, ranging from arcade games to concession stands. A rollercoaster swerved and curved in the distance behind a two-story intricately built carousel and a large Ferris wheel.

"Oh, they got a bigger Ferris wheel this year," Tenten breathed as she hopped out of the car.

"Look, there they are," Neji breathed into her ear, pointing to a cluster of shapes by the entrance.

Ino detached herself from Shikamaru's side and ran over to greet Tenten and Neji. "Well, what do you know?" she teased. "I guess she did like you, Neji!"

"I'm surprised you ever doubted it," Neji returned good-naturedly. He shared the customary upwards nod of the head with Shikamaru.

"You guys do look really cute together," Sakura commented happily as she approached, Sasuke and Naruto trailing behind her.

Tenten blushed. "How should I answer that?"

"You could thank her," Shikamaru suggested while Sasuke and Neji sized each other up, even though no one else paid attention to the two.

"I feel so lonely now!" Naruto cried dramatically.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, though not very interested.

"It used to be me and Tenten who were single but now that she has a boyfriend, I'm the only one!" Naruto explained. "I'm so helplessly alone." He hung his head dejectedly while his friends smiled amusedly. His phone rang and his flipped it open. "Oh, a text message!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go!"

"I hope you're not too angry that we pulled you out of tutoring," Ino piped up, taking a hold of Shikamaru's hand.

Tenten shrugged. "Konohamaru was at it again."

Shikamaru smirked. "Looks like Neji has some competition."

"I seriously doubt I'll lose to a thirteen year old," Neji answered flatly.

"Speaking of competitions," Sasuke started, "the Kin no Uma Horse Show is this Saturday, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah!" Tenten perked up as they walked into the fairgrounds, oblivious to the fact that Neji's face had suddenly fell. "I hope you guys will all come!"

"Of course we will, babe!" Sakura squealed, reaching down to hold Sasuke's hand. "Right?" She received a collected group of nods and confirmations, except from Naruto, who was submersed in his phone.

Tenten laughed in appreciation, trying to ignore Ino jerking her head meaningfully at Shikamaru and Sasuke, who were having their hands squeezed, though they weren't exactly unhappy about it. She blushed at what Ino was implying and was grateful when she felt Neji rest his arm on her shoulders. Tenten glanced up appreciatively at Neji, grinning at Sakura and Ino's impressed looks.

"Oh! Sasuke, let's go on the rollercoaster," Sakura squealed, tugging her boyfriend's arm.

"But Ino wants to go on the Ferris wheel," Shikamaru protested, getting a starry-eyed smile from his girlfriend.

"I was going to just walk around with Tenten," Neji added.

"Then we can split up! You know, alone time…" Ino recommended, wiggling her eyebrows at Tenten suggestively.

"I think that's a good idea," Sasuke agreed. "We can just meet here in a few hours or something."

He and Sakura strolled away in the direction of the winding rollercoaster as Ino tugged Shikamaru towards the Ferris wheel.

Tenten looked back at Naruto, who was still texting furiously on his phone. "Wow, that must be someone important you're talking to."

Naruto looked up and peered around. "Huh? Where'd everybody go?"

"Well, if you were paying attention," Neji started, "we're splitting up into couples. But seeing as you're single…" He trailed off.

"No worries, man," Naruto reassured the Hyuga, "I've got my date." He patted his phone.

"Who is it?" Tenten wondered curiously.

"Don't go poking into my business!" Naruto warned, shaking a finger threateningly. "Why don't you go make out with Neji or something?"

Tenten glared as Neji buried his face into her neck. "That does sound appealing, Tenten," he breathed into her ear.

"You did not drag me away from my tutoring and into a carnival to make out!" Tenten snapped. "So I suggest you watch it, Hyuga!"

"You got a feisty one," Naruto proclaimed in a stage-whisper. "Mine's quieter. Good luck, man!" Neji didn't bother to answer and Naruto did not look too abashed, as his phone _pinged_ once more. "Eh, I'll see you around, Tenten," Naruto muttered as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"You have such…animated friends," Neji sighed as he guided Tenten through the crowd, one arm wrapped around her waist and drawing her nearer.

Tenten leaned her head against his arm as they navigated the masses of people. "So, that do you want to do?"

"I don't know." He looked down at her. "What do _you_ want to do?"

She sighed. "Please, let's not play that game." Tenten smiled. "We could just wander around for a bit."

"Sure…"

Tenten held Neji's hand as they meandered down the aisles. There were game booths and refreshment stands all lined up in two straight lines with lights strung criss-crossed against the sky. As they walked past a green and white striped booth, a stuffed panda hanging among the prizes caught Tenten's eye.

Neji noticed and headed towards the booth, dragging Tenten after him. He leaned against the counter and nodded towards the panda. "What do I do to get that?"

The man behind the counter raised his eyebrow. "You have to knock down the pile of bottles." He pointed at three bottles stacked up in a pyramid. "Each throw is three dollars. Once you do that, you can win that panda for your girl."

Neji swiveled around to look at Tenten. "You want the panda, don't you?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Yup, let me get it for you." Neji slapped down three singles and received a whiffle ball.

He assumed the position, one hand outstretched, the other pulled back, waiting for the signal of release. In one graceful arc, he swung his arm and the ball flew straight and true towards the stack. The bottles tumbled and the man brought down the panda. He handed it to Neji.

"Here…" Neji held out the stuffed animal to Tenten, who snatched it and pressed it close to her.

"Thanks," Tenten whispered, hiding her blush by pressing her face into the fur.

"I knew you wanted it," Neji said smugly as he kissed her forehead. "Now, let's go find the bathroom."

"They only have port-a-potties here," Tenten piped up.

Neji cringed. "Oh well…let's go…"

After a few minutes of wandering, Neji clamored into the port-a-potty and left Tenten waiting outside. She waited patiently, the panda clutched in her arms.

A shriek directed her attention towards the absurd booth she'd ever seen. The wooden slabs were painted a shockingly vivid and bright pink with gold and white streamers and ribbons encircling almost every surface. On the headboard that hung over a good-looking light-haired boy were words 'Kissing Booth: One Dollar' in lurid curlicue handwriting. There was already a pair of busty blondes digging through their purses for a dollar.

The boy caught her eye and winked. "Hey, you here alone?" he asked, shouting over the girls' squealing.

Tenten ignored him and instead looked up to the sky, rolling her eyes in her head. A kissing booth, probably one of the most idiotic ideas ever. What whore would kiss a random boy for a buck? _I hope she gets mono,_ Tenten thought to herself.

"Hey!" the boy called again, disregarding the squabbling blondes.

Tenten turned her head and glared. "What?"

"Do you wanna try me out?" He winked. "For you, the first kiss is free."

"I don't think so." Neji appeared behind Tenten and pulled her closer with an arm. "She's with me." He glanced at the bickering girls. "He's all yours."

Neji led Tenten away. "You weren't thinking of kissing him, right?"

"Of course not!" Tenten slapped his arm playfully.

"Good."

He cupped her chin and kissed her under the twinkling stars, the smell of cotton candy and popcorn floating on the air.

* * *

**a/n:** There we go! And I just can't avoid adding in some jealousy! .

I think you all know who Naruto was texting. *wink* And I hope you guys got the little subtle hint of a HEE-YUUGE turn of events in the next few chapters~! If you didnt get it, I'll let you guys know what it was when the plot twist has been revealed! (*hinthint* It was something Neji did! *laughs*)

Anyway, the lyrics were from B.o.B's Nothing on You (feat. Bruno Mars)! Good, good song! I suggest you check it out. Along with 'The Hardest Part' by Coldplay...and 'Heartbreak on Vinyl' by Blake Lewis. Hmm...I should make probably make a profile and just list them on there...Haha we'll see!

Please review, guys! Reviewing is my motivation! :DD

kisses,  
Iris:D


	12. Intruding Upon Privacy

**a/n: **Ok guys! Chapter 12 is up! This is basically a bit of a transition into the plot twist so I hope you like it!

Yup and I got the SATs in...like...an hour! Only a crazily obsessed person like me would update their fanfic right before taking the SATs! Haha!

**disclaimer:** Neji, Tenten and other characters (except OCs) (c) Masashi Kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 12

Tenten woke up suddenly and rubbed her eyes, glancing around her dorm. Sakura and Ino were still asleep in their separate beds, their blanket-covered lumps rising and falling to the sound of their breathing. Tenten smiled to herself, secretly glad that Ino lost the fight to Shikamaru in the end and she then didn't have to listen to the inevitable…noises…that would have occurred last night.

The curtains were drawn over the sliding door than led to the balcony but were outlined by the early morning sunshine poking through the cracks. Tenten glanced at her clock.

_Five o'clock…_

It was still incredibly early. And yet, Tenten, who normally had to be violently shaken awake to avoid lateness, was awake earlier than her friends. As she pondered what had tugged her away from sleep, a knock on the window answered her question for her.

Stretching, Tenten slipped on her panda slippers and shuffled to the door, falling back slightly as she drew back the curtains to reveal Neji leaning against the rail of the balcony. Tenten regained her composure and opened the sliding door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tenten hissed.

Neji grinned mischievously. "You're coming with me, little girl."

Tenten scrunched her face. "And you're sounding like a pedophile. Really, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you with me," Neji replied under his breath, lowering his voice to a purr that Tenten found hard to refuse.

"S-so you're kidnapping me?" Tenten joked, stammering slightly, still unnerved by Neji's 'sexy' voice.

"Well," Neji drawled, tapping his chin, "it depends on how you react. If you come quietly, then no. But if you refuse, I'll have to use force."

"Force…" Tenten scoffed.

"That's right." Neji wiggled his eyebrows.

As Tenten was laughing, Neji grabbed Tenten around the waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder. She shrieked and laughed, demanding that he put her down and pounding his back with her fists.

Tenten and Neji froze as Sakura sat up slowly, obviously woken up from the noise. "What is going o-…?" She took one look at Neji and Tenten before falling back onto the bed with a sigh, one hand thrown over her eyes. "You know what? Forget I asked…just remember to use contraception…" If looks could kill, Tenten would've murdered Sakura.

"Neji, what are you doing in our dorm?" Ino demanded.

"I'm taking Tenten," Neji replied matter-of-factly. "She'll be skipping classes today for some…fun. She works too much, don't you two agree?"

"Oh, well, in that case, have her home by midnight…" Ino trailed off as she succumbed once again to sleep.

Neji looked back and smirked at his girlfriend, who seemed utterly shocked at the display of nonchalance. "So, do you want to back your things or should I do it for you? Because, you know, I don't mind finding out where you keep your, ah, delicates."

"Oh, shut up, you idiot," Tenten snapped, though unable to keep a straight face. "Put me down! I'll pack my own stuff."

"Good." Neji dropped her unceremoniously, though not unkindly, onto her bed. "You'll need your riding clothes and swimming stuff. A bikini would be nice."

Tenten narrowed her eyes dangerously. "A tankini's all you get, bub."

"Strapless?" His eyes glimmered.

"No. Just no."

He watched her as she pulled out a bag and began stuffing all of the necessities into it, throwing ugly looks at Ino and Sakura whenever one of them was foolish enough to complain about the noise. To their relief, Tenten had finished the task quickly and was ushered out by Neji, who was afraid that her friends might become violent if they stayed any longer.

Tenten threw the bag into the trunk and clamored into her customary spot in the passenger seat, cranking up the radio as Neji started the engine. As he pulled out of the parking lot, Tenten rolled down the windows and glanced at the digital clock.

_Six o'clock…_

She shrugged inwardly. Of course, in an hour and a half when classes started, the professors would be most displeased to they learn that their always-on-time-never-absent-and top-of-the-class star pupil had ditched. It would be so shocking that they would simply sit there in surprise while the college students took advantage of the distraction. They would have a field day.

Tenten closed her eyes as the wind whistled past the car, whipping her hair around her face. She glanced at Neji. "So, are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

Neji smirked. "Nope."

She pouted. "Why? You made me skip my classes so you definitely owe me! Besides, you used force."

"I did not use force," Neji protested. "It was a completely different form of persuasion."

"Peer pressure," Tenten retaliated.

Neji shrugged, looking at Tenten amusedly.

Tenten settled in her seat and stared out the window at the rolling hills and peaceful meadows with wildflowers swaying to the breeze. A mountain range rose up behind the hills, their peaks shrouded in the early morning mist. To their left, the sun slowly continued the ascend of its daily journey across the sky, showering Neji's white BMW with a golden glow.

As they drove on, stopping once to refill the gas tank, Tenten sniffed the air, ignoring Neji's rolling of the eyes. It was a familiar scent, one that was intermingled with the sensation of sand between toes and the crashing waves against gritty surfaces. It was the smell of endless nights lying on beach towels and counting the stars, only half of your body toasty warm due to a crackling bonfire. Yes, there was no doubting the salty ocean air.

"So you pulled me out of classes to go to the beach?" Tenten blinked.

"And I want you to meet _my_ champion stallion," Neji added.

"We're going to your barn?" Tenten asked, surprised.

"Well, another barn…remember my whole thing about the 'normal rider'?"

Tenten nodded wisely. "I get it."

Neji parked into an empty spot and proceeded to carry all their bags. He dumped them into a locker, shutting it with a satisfying bang. "Alright, let's go meet Hishou."

He led her to the pasture where a midnight black horse was grazing. As Tenten approached, it lifted its head, allowing her to stroke its muzzle.

"Hishou, huh?" Tenten laughed as the stallion nuzzled her palm. "Is it because you fly when you're on your horse?"

"On wings I lack…" Neji whispered.

Emotion was vibrating through the air, causing Tenten to seize up inside, and she was glad when Neji turned away, motioning for her to follow.

He led her to a pasture, surrounded by a wooden fence. Green grass dotted the area, some nibbled to the roots, others growing steadily. The sky stretched above it, like a crystal clear dome, encasing the barn in its own little world. The wind blew through the trees within the pasture, their leaves rustling. To the far corner was a pair of handsome bay stallions. To their right stood a majestic silvery-white horse and directly in front of them a stately black stallion.

"Hishou…" Neji clucked his tongue and his horse trotted over, tossing his mane wildly.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Tenten asked teasingly.

"Nope, he's the unlucky one." He kissed her.

* * *

Tenten dug her heels into the stirrups, standing up straight and waving her crop in the air. Far behind her, Neji trotted slowly on Hishou, grinning at her childishness, amused. She returned the smile and sat back down into the saddle, waiting for Neji to catch up.

After Neji had shown her his stallion, he shoved her into the bathroom and demanded that she change with her bathing suit underneath her riding clothes. Once she obliged, he introduced her to a black and white paint horse. They saddled up and headed into the forest onto a sandy trail, their destination Cape Misaki.

The lush canopy stretched over them, providing plentiful, cool shade. Blooming flowers extended their petals, allowing a few to float gently to the ground, sometimes landing in a delighted Tenten's hair. The sun shone steadily, heating the air just enough for it to be warm but not hot. An occasional breeze blew through the leaves, rustling them like a flock of green birds.

Neji slowed to a walk and the horses stepped in synch as they slowly made their way to the shore.

"I'll race you, Neji," Tenten challenged, a glint in her eyes.

"You already did," he reminded her, referring to the brisk start of their trail ride.

Tenten pouted and shifted the reins from one hand to the other. "But you weren't trying," she protested. "I highly doubt that your 'champion stallion' could beat a lesson horse like mine." She accentuated her statement with a pat on her horse's neck.

"Are you sure?" Neji raised his chin and looked down upon Tenten challengingly.

"Completely." Her face was determined.

"On the count of three," Neji instructed, holding up three fingers. "Ready…three!"

Tenten laughed as Neji sped off, the dust billowing up behind him, leaving her to literally 'eat his dust' – some of the dust floated into her open mouth. "What happened to 'one' and 'two'?" she shouted as she kicked the sides of her horse, urging it to speed up.

"I forgot!" Neji called over one shoulder.

The greenery was just a blur, streaking past her in a whirlwind of colors. The wind whistled through her helmet, teasing the strands of hair that had come loose from her two buns. It was exhilarating, really. Riding through the forest was a completely different experience than in just an arena. It was more natural, at one with nature rather than treading on sand.

Ahead, the smell of the sea grew stronger and Tenten slowed down beside Neji. "It's beautiful," she breathed. Neji nodded in agreement.

Cape Misaki was a crescent moon shaped piece of land that jutted into the Umi Ocean covered with sand so white that it hurt Tenten's eyes. Dunes rose and fell on the cape, creating small-scale mountains and valleys. Clear azure waves crashed onto the sand, foam flittering on the surface. Fragments of sea-glass, sand dollars, and seashells littered the beach. It was deserted except for a small jetty that extended into the water at the very tip.

"Why is it so empty?" Tenten asked, glancing at Neji.

"It's a private beach." He didn't elaborate and she was impressed at the grandeur.

"So that was a private farm?" Tenten guessed.

Neji chuckled, dismounting. "You didn't notice the fence?"

"I thought it was just fancy!" Tenten protested.

Shaking his head slowly at her stupidity, Neji placed both hands on either side of her waist – smirking as she flinched a bit but composed herself – and lifted her off her horse.

"I can dismount myself," muttered Tenten, blushing, as Neji set her gently on the floor.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You know you loved it."

Gathering the reins in one hand, Neji set the horses free to roam around the pasture that was fenced in on the border of forest and beach. Neji pulled off his riding boots and removed his socks, motioning for Tenten to do the same. Then, he unbuckled their packs and threw one at Tenten, jerking his head towards the beach. "Come on."

The sand was warm and gritty on her bare feet, rolling and reeling between her toes. They situated themselves directly behind a sand dune, out of sight if someone happened to be watching from the forest's edge. Tenten spread the four blankets onto the ground while Neji stuck the beach umbrella, shading the majority of the towels.

Tenten looked up as Neji motioned for her to step closer. She did so and felt his hands slide up her shirt, pulling it over head. Tenten shrieked and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly forgetting that she was wearing a swimming suit. Neji tossed the shirt aside and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Someone's a bit shy," Neji whispered into her ear.

"It was an ambush," Tenten hissed although she didn't push him away.

"You knew it was coming," Neji laughed.

"No! I didn't!"

Neji smirked at her refutation. "If you want to get back at me, you're allowed to take _my_ shirt off."

She made a face. "Really, I don't think so."

"You know you want to…" He lowered his voice seductively once again.

"I really don't." Tenten smiled despite herself.

"Hn…" Neji simply whipped his own shirt off and threw it on top of Tenten's shirt. He smirked at her gaping. "I knew you wanted to see me with my shirt off."

"It's not like I've never seen it before," Tenten reminded him. "Your shirt was off when I first met you."

"And that night in your dorm," he reminded her, taking pleasure in watching her blush.

Tenten spluttered. "That was just a bribe so I wouldn't be mad at you," she concluded.

"Oh, I could tell you enjoyed it. Do you want to do it again?"

He was smiling. She knew he was teasing her but she couldn't resist. "On one condition…"

"What is it?" Neji looked deep into her eyes.

"We're not going all the way," Tenten bargained, "not yet."

Neji sighed. "Alright…but you'll regret it…"

He took a step and she fell into him. And sometime, somehow, they ended up rolling about on the towels, their riding britches hiding their shirts. Neji's fingers trailed softly across the nape of her neck and pulled her closer into him, loving the feel of her silky skin. Tenten sighed as he led her into an intimate dance while lying horizontal. There was no striving for dominance. Tenten let him lead her and he knew it.

Arched backs, arms thrown into the air, and complicated flip; the speed of the dance increased but enthusiasm did not retreat. Tenten's heart jumped every time Neji hit a new nerve or succeeded in a particularly difficult procedure. A twirl, a dip, a leap; the dance was improvising, listening to whatever their guts told them. They were close, breathing rapidly, never taking their eyes off of one another.

The tempo quickened as the climax of the dance approached. As he planted yet another kiss on her lips, the muttering sound of voice floated their way.

Tenten pulled herself away (much to Neji's disappointment) and looked around wildly, her hands fumbling with the strings of her top. "I thought you said this was a private beach," she stammered, clearly horrified from the thought that someone had seen their private dance.

Neji squinted as he peered over the sand dune they had hidden themselves behind. "It is."

At the edge of the forest were two people, a man carrying a camera and a woman a microphone, both dressed in suits, inappropriate for a beach. They were looking about for a moment before the cameraman pointed the lens at the reporter, the light blinking on and off. The wind carried their voices to Tenten and Neji.

"Kotone Mai from Konoha News, here, reporting from Cape Misaki," the woman stated, straightening her plum-colored jacket, "at a place where riding prodigy Neji Hyuga, of the Hyuga Horseman, was rumored to be. After a shocking disappearance two weeks ago, we've received no word of his location. His uncle, Hiashi Hyuga, refused to disclose his whereabouts, simply saying that 'Neji was taking a much-needed breath of air.' His cousins, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga, also kept the information to themselves, apparently not wanting to betray their cousin. Of course, Neji Hyuga is expected to compete in the Kin no Uma Horse Show this Saturday. But because of an anonymous but reliable source, we have stumbled upon the famed Cape Misaki, a frequent recreational place of the Hyuga Horsemen."

She paused as the cameraman scanned the area, giving the audience a breathtaking panorama. "I, as well as thousands of others, wonder what Neji Hyuga has been up to these last two weeks. Has something detrimental happened to him? Has he put horseback riding into the past and stumbled upon a new passion? Or has Neji Hyuga found love? And, much to the dismay of his adoring fans, it seems that the last scenario is legit. Hyuga has been seen with a shockingly pretty, dark-haired girl who seems to share his love of riding. But fret not, fan-girls, as this girl will soon plummet in favorability in Hyuga's eyes and a new partner will step in to take her place."

Kotone smiled innocently, completely unaware of Neji and Tenten crouching behind a mountain of sand within earshot. "Well, that's all the time we have for now. I'm Kotone Mai from Konoha News! Please join us tomorrow for another edition of _Hyuga Hunt_! Back to you, Rie!"

Tenten and Neji waited in silence as the pair packed up and headed back into the forest.

"They weren't supposed to be here," Neji said finally, once they had disappeared into the underbrush of the trees. "It's a private beach, as well as a private stable. The management shouldn't have let them in. I'll have to have a word with them later."

Tenten nodded slowly. "Who do you think their 'anonymous but reliable source' is?"

Neji shrugged. "I don't know but even if I did, it wouldn't change how this turned out." He grabbed a fistful of sand. "Damn, I'm sorry you had to get caught up in all of this…especially when we were so-"

"-cozy," Tenten ended. She rested her head on his chest but was unexpectedly struck with a sudden thought. "Neji?"

"Mm?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Is it true what that reporter Kotone Mai said?" Tenten muttered, looking out into the ocean.

"What did she say?" Neji's eyebrows furrowed.

Tenten swallowed. "That…that I'll soon be replaced and…and then the fan-girls won't be angry at me…"

Neji didn't answer her right away. "You know, I recall hearing somewhere that you didn't care what fan-girls thought," he said slowly, not answering her stammered sentence.

"If it's something Sasuke told you," Tenten started heatedly, "that's different. I didn't actually like him. We were simply breaking the status quo. It's entirely separate matter."

"Well, you should know that what that reporter-bitch said is a lie, completely bullshit." Neji looked at her seriously.

Tenten hesitated. "Has that…has that happened to a girl before? Is that why they're predicting this?" When he didn't answer or look her in the eyes, she continued. "It obviously had to be based off of facts. Tell me the truth, Neji; how many girlfriends have you had before?"

"I don't see why this matters," objected Neji.

"Oh, but it matters to me, whether you can see it or not." Tenten cocked her head curiously. "Just tell me, Neji."

"I…don't remember." Neji didn't meet her gaze.

Tenten nodded slowly. "I see. You don't remember them all so then I suppose they weren't significant enough to be remembered. Am I…will you remember me, Neji, if we break up?"

"Don't say that, Tenten," Neji said harshly. "We won't break up. And if we did, I'd kill myself for doing that."

_I suppose you said that to all your past girlfriends._ Tenten smiled wryly. "You know what, Neji?" She stood up and stretched, reaching down to grab her clothes. "I don't feel like swimming anymore. Can you take me home?"

"Tenten, I-" Neji stopped at the sight of Tenten's fake smile, one that resembled Sai's before, when he was impassive and simply smiled empty smiles to hide that fact.

"It's ok," Tenten reassured him quietly. "I'm just not in the mood anymore. Don't worry; I'm not mad at _you_."

As she turned around to pull her riding britches back on, Neji silently smacked himself in the face.

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_Stupid…_

* * *

**a/n: **So, there you have it! So that's going to lead up into discovering some NaruHina and a secret about the Kin no Uma Horse Show and it'll just be a snowball effect from there.

Their dance...I kind of rushed through it. I didn't feel as if this would mean anything or change the plot if I took it out. So I just added it in for some 'aw' moments. Haha.

Please review!

kisses,  
Iris:D


	13. The Token of His Love

**a/n: **Hey, guys and girlies! Prepare yourself for an early update! I started writing, couldn't stop, and the final product is a longer-than-usual story!

I think this story is extremely sweet, cute, adorable etc. *squeals* Hopefully you'll think so, too! :D

**disclaimer:** Tenten, Neji and other characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 13

Tenten knew she had overreacted. No, she might not have been hyperventilating and screaming her fucking head off but she had left in a rush instead, hurting Neji without words. And perhaps that was the worst kind of hurt. Shouting and yelling were nothing compared to a cold shoulder. Silent and deadly; yup, that's what she was.

The least she could've done was talk to him, try and sort out all the miscommunications and assumptions instead of stalking off, demanding that he take her home. If she had just calmed down and taken a few breaths, maybe no one would've ended up hurt.

She waited, expecting her phone to ring. She'd answer the call and be bombarded with Neji's interrogations, asking her why she was angry; admitting a truth that Tenten had no want nor need for; assuring her that he'd never leave her.

When she had gotten back, Sakura was tactful enough to not pounce on her right away, instead deciding to subtly join Ino with the grilling later. Tenten had disclosed no information that they found 'worthy' but they persisted until Tenten let loose a few well-chosen words and went to bed.

Tenten was still reflecting her regretful impulse as she milled around the Leaf University campus on Friday morning. She had gotten up early so she could approach her professors and explain why she had been missing the other day. Then, she realized that she didn't have an excuse; she sure as hell couldn't tell them the truth. She could just picture it now.

"Um, sensei, I wasn't here yesterday because my famous boyfriend decided to take me to a private beach and make-out with me there but then the press found us and I overreacted because I thought he was going to leave me for some other skank!"

_Yeah, that'll go over real well_, she thought to herself.

"Well, well, well; looks like the star-student has taken a step over to the dark side. I blame Hyuga." Sasuke appeared next to her, a messenger bag slung over his blue-polo-clad shoulder, resting against the outer thigh of his jeans. "But don't worry. I told the professors you were sick."

"It had nothing to do with Neji," Tenten exclaimed defensively. "But how did you know?"

"Sakura told me." Sasuke looked around. "Where is she anyway? Didn't she come to class with you?"

Tenten shook her head. "I left early this morning."

Sasuke studied her for a moment before sighing heavily. "So, how was your day with Neji?"

"It…it was fine," Tenten mumbled, deciding not to mention the reporter's comment, not when Neji was still on probation in Sasuke's book.

"I think he's a bad influence, Ten," Sasuke said after deciding not to gloat how he had used slyness to trick her into admitting that she actually was on a date with Neji.

"Wh-what?" Tenten stammered.

"He's convinced you to ditch your tutoring, ride a whole lot less, and skip school," Sasuke listed, counting on his fingers. "He's distracted you from the Kin no Uma Horse Show, which happens to be tomorrow." (Tenten decided not to reveal that she had forgotten, lest Sasuke become even smugger, if that was possible.) "You're shirking your responsibilities, Tenten, and Neji is the cause of it. Do you want to know what I think?"

Her eyes hardened. "Enlighten me."

"You obviously remember my 'talk' with him at the Grille. Well, I think he sees you as a worthy opponent in the horse show." Sasuke did not back down from Tenten's glare. "He's afraid you'll ruin his 'perfect streak' so he's distracting you by causing you to fall in love with him. He's simply getting rid of the competition, and maybe even getting a little 'something-something' in the meantime." He looked at her meaningfully.

Kotone Mai's words floated around in her head. Tenten remained quiet.

Sasuke bent over slightly so his eyes were level with hers. "If you want to talk to me about anything, I'm all ears."

Tenten forced out a laugh. "Why would I talk to _you_ about my boy problems? You're hardly first on the list; or second; or last, for that matter."

"I know you'd prefer talking to Ino or Sakura," Sasuke started pensively, "but sometimes, it's nice to talk to someone who is wise on how the male's mind works."

"Oh, well, then I obviously can't talk to you," Tenten teased, starting to back away playfully. "Excuse me while I find a guy to talk to!"

"Tenten," Sasuke hissed, "I'm not kidding. You really have to think this through before you do anything rash. One crazy, drunken night and your life as you know it will be over. Do you understand?"

She struggled to bite down her laughter. "I get it! Who are you, my dad? Lecturing me on 'safety' and 'right decisions'…" Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but Tenten cut him off. "And don't you dare say it's just because I care about you," she interrupted, changing her tone to a falsetto pitch once she reached the last phrase.

"Would never dream of it," Sasuke replied, obviously lying.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, did anything happen yesterday?" Sasuke persisted.

"Stop interrogating me," Tenten commanded, throwing her hands up in the air helplessly. "I already told you I can handle this myself! If he dumps me, well then he can go hook up with some other slut and it won't bother me! If my heart breaks, well then, screw that! I'll get over it in time! If I fall into a deep depression, then I'll know something's wrong with me! The only thing that will piss me off is that stupid reporter Kotone Mai bragging in my face that she was right!" She paused, suddenly realizing that she had basically told Sasuke what she was refusing to reveal.

"It's so amazingly easy to get you to tell me something even when you don't want to." Sasuke shook his head, amused.

Tenten held her head despairingly. "Ah, what am I saying? It's not his fault! He didn't ask for those stupid reporters to interrupt! It wasn't Neji's fault!" She looked Sasuke in the eye.

"Hn." A sound of disbelief.

"Nothing, it was nothing," Tenten continued, beginning to sound slightly hysterical. "It wasn't his fault. I'm just overreacting and I need to go apologize to him. Don't you dare say it's his fault, Sasuke. He did nothing, nothing at all."

Sasuke smirked. "Defensive, are we?"

"Damn right we are," Tenten hissed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." With a flick of her bangs, she strode away, aware of Sasuke's amused look directed at the back of her head.

Tenten pushed open the door to the Lecture Hall, a sort of mini-auditorium with rows of tables and chairs that revolved around a lower circular podium. On the larger scale, this Lecture Hall could hold over a hundred students.

Taking her seat beside Naruto, Tenten opened her notebook and leafed through it, settling on a blank page. She began to doodle as the other students shuffled in. Naruto plopped himself into his seat as the last bell rang, barely on time, and grinned at Tenten, swiping the notebook out of her hand.

"What's this, Tenten?" Naruto teased, keeping the drawing out of Tenten's reach.

"Give it back, you idiot," Tenten hissed.

Chuckling slightly, Naruto surrendered and handed the notebook back to his friend, pointedly ignoring the glares he was all too used to. "So, how was your day yesterday?"

"Terrible, I was sick, remember?" Tenten lied as Kakashi-sensei was passing by their desk, pausing to check that his star-pupil had recovered sufficiently. After they had exchanged a few sentences each, Tenten turned back to Naruto. "And, anyway, I need Hinata's number."

Without hesitating, Naruto listed the number off the top of his head.

Tenten blinked. "You memorized it?"

Naruto shrugged, clicking the eraser end of his mechanical pencil. "You obviously won't so I'll write it down for you."

As he slipped the note to Tenten, Kakashi walked past their table once more and snatched the note from under Naruto's hand. "Mr. Uzumaki," Kakashi-sensei started sternly although the tone did not match his eyes, "I'd appreciate it if you exchanged numbers after class."

"Oh, it's not my number I'm giving to Tenten," Naruto told his professor, grinning up at him obliviously as Tenten silently pounded her head against the edge of the desk.

"Your girlfriend's number then," Kakashi-sensei sighed, scratching the side of his cheek through his mask. "You can have this back later."

"Bah!" Naruto snarled as Kakashi-sensei turned around and strode to the front of the Lecture Hall. "He still treats me like I'm a little kid."

"You do fit the part," Tenten muttered absent-mindedly as Kakashi began writing on the whiteboard. "Just write it on another piece of paper."

"Ok, you can keep look out."

As Naruto quickly scribbled the ten digits, Tenten's eyes surveyed the lecture hall as her hand subconsciously copied down what Kakashi-sensei wrote down. Ino sat next to Shikamaru to the left and three rows down, their hands entwined so conspicuously on the top of the desk. Sai and Sasuke sat next to each other two rows above them and to the right, both clearly texting underneath the desks. Sakura sat between them and periodically winked at Tenten every time she glanced her way.

Tenten's attention was refocused onto Naruto as he nudged her in the ribs, surreptitiously sliding the piece of paper into her hand. "Thanks," she whispered and he just nodded slightly.

"Alright, guys," Kakashi-sensei began, clapping his hands together, gesturing towards the board on which he had written 'Reviews for Finals.' "Even though Spring Break starts today, I expect you all to be studying diligently. For today's class, I want you all to flip through your notebooks and make a three-page study guide. I'll be checking them when you all get back from Spring Break. Just remember to use contraception and don't drink and drive. You crazy college kids…" With that, their professor propped his feet onto his desk and began to read 'Icha Icha Paradise.'

* * *

Tenten whizzed into her car, struggling with the seatbelt as Sakura and Ino slowly made their way to Tenten's car, teetering on ridiculously high heels. They waved at their boyfriends, making plans for the party that evening; a party Tenten had no intention of attending, although she hadn't mentioned that yet.

"Alright, darlings," Ino started as soon as Tenten started the engine and cranked up the radio, "Spring Break Party is tonight! It's three o'clock now! We have three hours to make-up, change, and sexy ourselves up!"

"Amen!" Sakura squealed, clasping her hands together excitedly. "I have this positively adorable red strapless dress that Sasuke's been _dying_ to see me in!"

"Remember that purple and pink flowered dress we bought last weekend?" Ino winked. "Shikamaru will definitely sleepover tonight!" Sakura and Tenten both winced at the prospect.

Sakura looked over at Tenten, who seemed to be pointedly ignoring her friends' conversation. "What are you wearing, Tenten?"

She shrugged slowly. "I don't think I'm going."

"What?"

Both Sakura and Ino had launched themselves onto Tenten's arms, positively hysterical with incredulity, most obviously forgetting that Tenten was the one driving. "Guy, get off me!" Tenten ordered, struggling to keep a firm grip on the wheel. "I can't drive!"

Ino fell back with a put and bounced in her seat. "Tenten, you _have_ to come!"

"Well…" Tenten didn't continue.

"Give us a legit reason." Sakura folded her arms tightly across her chest.

Tenten licked her lips nervously, forcing herself to keep her eyes on the road. "Um…" she mumbled, racking her brains for a believable excuse. "I…Neji's not going to be there."

"So bring him!" Ino cried.

"Well, we…uh…already had plans." Another lie.

Sakura studied her for a moment before sighing. "Then at least do us the courtesy of getting ready with us."

Tenten nodded, glad that her justification had been plausible.

The two girls dragged Tenten into their dorm, shoving a dress into her face and closing the bathroom door, telling her to change quickly so they could see how 'hot' Tenten looked. As she stripped her clothes off, the paper with Hinata's phone number fluttered to the floor. Tenten looked down. As tempting as it was, she would have to wait. There was no way she could make a phone call now, not when Sakura and Ino were standing right outside the door.

Quickly pulling the dress over her head, Tenten stepped out into a sea of 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. Feeling extremely feminine, pushed slightly out of her comfort zone, Tenten gave a little swirl, enjoying the way the light fabric brushed against the tops of her knees. The dress was a royal blue, patterns of crème and black flowers stitching their way up her figure. A black sash was tied directly below her chest and pulled back into a graceful bow that settled on the middle of her back. The lower half of the skirt was sectioned of into a sort of rectangle, intricate oriental designs dappling the cloth.

"You's a sexy bitch!" Ino crowed, throwing a pair of black flip-flips at her.

"Damn girl," Sakura echoed and the two continued to sing the refrain.

Tenten couldn't resist a smile. "Thanks, but I've got to make a phone call. Be right back?" She paused, slipping on the flip-flops and grabbing her bag, the piece of paper still clutched in her hand.

"One more thing, babe," Sakura cooed as she plucked the hair ties out of Tenten's locks, letting her hair fall down her shoulders.

"Ah, much better," Ino agreed.

"Help, operator, there's a conspiracy against buns out to get me," Tenten muttered as she slammed the door shut.

Tenten roamed around the halls and wandered onto the Main Campus. Taking a seat at an empty picnic table, she pulled out her phone, dragging her hand through her annoying hair. How could anyone stand having their hair being blown into their line of sight every other minute?

Kiba and Shino walked by and Tenten waved casually, carefully deflecting their party reminder with a serene smile. Once they were gone, Tenten held the phone up to her ear and listened to the dial tone. She counted the rings.

_Once…_

_Twice…_

Until Hinata picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata," Tenten started, "it's Tenten. I need to ask you something."

"Oh, hi! What's up, Tenten?" There was no sign of her usual stammer.

Tenten opened her mouth to answer but stopped once she heard a familiar voice in the background shout, "Hey, Tenten!"

"Is that…Naruto?" Tenten asked, stifling a grin.

"Oh! Uh, yes…" She could almost hear her blush.

"You two going out?" Tenten probed slyly.

"Um…I suppose…if you want to put a label on it…" Hinata gave a nervous laugh. "Now, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Do you know where Neji is staying now?" Tenten twirled her hair nervously. "I made a mistake and I really need to know so I can fix it."

"Well…he did send me a text mentioning it…" Hinata hesitated. "It was after you two started dating. He told me that I should know 'just in case.' I'll forward it to you."

"Ok, thanks." Tenten hung up and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. A few minutes later, her phone beeped.

_If ten ever asks, my apartment overlooks the girls dorm to the north, 3__rd__ window up, 2__nd__ window to the left._

Tenten closed her phone and set off, determined to make everything right again.

* * *

Neji nursed his drink, gripping it tightly with one hand. He normally didn't drown his sorrows away in alcohol. Despite the momentary high, the depressant only seemed to make matters worse despite what all those alcoholics testified. But today had been a special instance. Perhaps, for once, Neji could make an exception and learn to just withstand the intoxication for a little bit.

It wasn't as if he was a stranger to the effects of alcohol. He had had plenty of hangovers from drunken parties before; the sheer thought of it made his head pound. But he forced the bitter-tasting liquid down his throat, promising himself that everything would seem better once the outlines began to blur and the room began to spin.

He couldn't blame Tenten for how she had reacted. Hell, if it had been him, he would have been just as guarded and paranoid. But he didn't dare text her. While technology was revolutionary, miscommunications were a danger he did not want to risk.

And as he sat there, pondering on how he could fix everything, his doorbell rang. Reluctantly (he was beginning to find comfort in his drunkenness), Neji pushed himself up and off of the chair, stumbling slightly towards the door. But he could handle this; he'd only drank two cups.

Pulling it back slowly, Neji was aware of his jaw slacking as he caught the edge of Tenten's dress, opening the door more to reveal an extremely appealing Tenten. For a moment, pure shock washed over him, swirling around him and refusing to lighten. He had never told her where he lived, never even mentioned it. She had never asked, he had assumed she didn't really care, and that was that. But he suddenly remembered the text message he had sent Hinata and Neji didn't give it another thought.

And maybe it was an effect of the drink he had just downed, but Tenten seemed even more luscious than before. His brain made notes on how the fabric of the dress encased her curves just so, giving her an enviable hourglass shape; how smooth and unblemished her skin was; and how a lock of her hair hung positively adorably over one ear, resting lightly on her shoulder.

"I'm guessing Hinata told you where I was staying?" His words weren't slurred but were enunciated perhaps a little _too_ carefully.

Tenten nodded, kneading the cloth of her dress between two fingers. "I just wanted to…you know…apologize…" she mumbled.

Neji's eyes softened. "What for?"

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his chest and bringing him closer to her. Neji faltered, stepping backwards and landing on the couch, taking Tenten with him. "For being an idiot! I completely overreacted and I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?"

He gave a slight laugh as he realized that Tenten was straddling him and grinned. "How can I say no when you're like this?"

Tenten blushed and rolled off of him sheepishly. "But really," she continued, her face rather pink, "do you forgive me for being such a stupid and untrusting girlfriend?"

"Of course." He kissed her nose. "And to show you…wait right here." Neji went into another room, leaving Tenten to wonder curiously what it could be.

Tenten waited patiently, her hands lying motionless in her lap, her purse slung around her elbow. Neji quickly returned, holding something secretly behind his back. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

She obliged and willed her ears to sharpen their keenness. There was the sound of a box being opened and the clatter of metal against metal. _Jewelry?_ Tenten wrinkled her nose in her head. And somehow, the thought of Neji shopping in a jewelry store amused her. But then a dark thought struck her. _Neji must be awfully familiar inside a jewelry store_, Tenten thought viciously.

She felt his arms on either side of her head and the sudden weight of a metal chain that Neji clasped behind her neck. Tenten opened her eyes once she felt his arms recede and looked down at the necklace Neji had placed around her neck, all accusing thoughts evaporating.

It was the silver pendant of a wing. Each feather was clearly traced in a line of silver, each layer spiraling out from the joint. Embedded in the metal were numerous crystals that twinkled and sparkled under the light, capturing it and spitting out a myriad of rainbow hues. Tenten flipped it over and engraved onto the back were the words "_Horses Give Us the Wings We Lack_." She traced her finger over the words, feeling the grooves and indents.

"Do you like it?" Neji sounded winded, as if he were waiting with bated breath.

"Of course," Tenten whispered, tightening her hold on her new treasure. Though she wasn't too experienced in these sorts of things, Tenten was fairly sure that this, as his first gift, should be treasured and loved by her.

Neji sat down next to her and bumped his forehead against hers gently. "I'm glad." He cleared his throat, letting out a hacking cough. "Tenten?" Her name sounded unnaturally and hesitantly spoken.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Yes?"

"I…I love you."

* * *

**a/n: **Aww! *sighs dreamily* How cute! Yup, I was squealing as I wrote this, earning me a few quizzical glances from my family members. But keep in mind that there were only a few; they're used to it. XD

Anywway, Ino and Sakura's dialogue ('You's a sexy bitch!' 'Damn girl!') was inspired by David Guetta's 'Sexy Bitch.' :DD

Also, I really want to post some pictures of the dress and necklace I modelled the ones in the story after because the descriptions weren't too...description-y. Lol. Maybe on DeviantArt? We'll see! :D

The climax is coming soon (in more ways than one ;)) so stay tuned!

Please review!

kisses,  
Iris:D


	14. She Believed

**a/n: **Haha ok guys, here's Chapter 14, up and ready for youu! :D

Enjoy!

kisses,  
Iris:D

**disclaimer: **Neji, Tenten and other characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 14

Hiashi Hyuga took quick steps through the halls of the hospital, completely forgetting his youngest daughter, Hanabi, who was struggling to keep up. The smell of disinfectants and latex gloves floated through the air, mingling with the dust and musty smell of sickness. The halls were dark, illuminated only by the Sun's strongest rays that managed to squeeze past the tinted windows. It gave the hospital a haunted, deserted look, one that allowed bad thoughts to breed.

He massaged his temples as he took a left turn, unfortunately knowing the way all too well. _Can it really be?_ Hiashi thought to himself. _And at his prime…Lord, don't take him away just yet._

He had always been a calm, stoic leader, ruling from his head and not from silly notions. Practical and composed, nothing before had fazed him. And if something was worth his surprise, he'd swallow his shock and replace it with a mask of cool understanding. That's how it had always been. Until now, of course…

How many relatives could he lose in such a short period of time? Neji, Hinata, and now…

Neji and Hinata were not really gone, simply gone for a short period of time for the Kin no Uma Horse Show, but _he_ would not be coming back. There was no rewinding time.

Hiashi paused and turned around to face Hanabi, as if he just realized that his youngest daughter was slowly trailing behind him. In one sweep, he scooped her up, holding her on his hip just as he had done when she was younger. It was comforting to him; at least Hanabi wouldn't be plucked from his grasp so easily. "How are you, Hanabi?"

"Good, Daddy," she replied. Hanabi wrapped her thin arms around her father's neck and rested her head against his shoulder. "Are you sad?"

"Are _you_?" Hiashi didn't want to answer her. The answer, of course, was 'yes' but he could let his children now how miserable he was.

Hanabi nodded slowly as her father slowly lowered her back to the ground. "Is he going to die?"

Hiashi looked away. He couldn't lie when she was staring at him with such innocent eyes. "He…The doctors are not sure yet."

"So he might live?" Hanabi guessed hopefully. Her face lit up when her father nodded, not noticing the hesitating. Joy overtook her eyes but they quickly dulled, as if struck by a sudden thought. "Neji doesn't know he's in the hospital, does he?"

"…" Hiashi shook his head slowly. "I would prefer if you didn't bring it up around him. It's a sensitive topic and I don't want his priorities to become scrambled."

"Of course, Daddy!" Hanabi smiled up at him.

"Hiashi-sama!"

He turned around and watched as a middle-aged doctor power-walked to catch up with him. His lab coat was blown up behind him like a cape and his glasses reflected the sunlight. "We have grave news. Perhaps you'd…step into here before I tell you." The doctor glanced cautiously at Hanabi.

"Certainly." Hiashi turned to his daughter. "Hanabi, you can go down to the cafeteria and get yourself something to eat, ok?"

Hanabi grinned and began to skip away. Hiashi watched her go and glanced at the doctor, voicing a fear that he had been dreading. "So it's spread?"

"We've done everything we could," the doctor explained gently. "He's simply too weak to put up with both the tiring treatments and the disease."

"How long does he have, Doctor?" His voice was dead.

There was a silence as the doctor sifted through he leaves of paper on his clipboard. "Anywhere from a couple days to two weeks."

"In that case," Hiashi started, struggling to keep his voice calm, "I have no other choice than to cancel-"

"Please, Hiashi-sama," the doctor interrupted, "there's no point, no point at all, in taking unnecessary actions. He has at least three days. Surely you don't want to cancel such a huge event!"

"What scares me most," Hiashi murmured, almost to himself, "is that he'll pass away alone, with no one to hold his hand, no one to cry for him, no one to say good-bye to. I don't want to be judging and announcing while he dies without my knowledge. I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened. No, I must stay by his side at all times."

The doctor opened mouth to protest but quickly closed it, clearly realizing that it was best not to argue. Clearing his throat, he clicked his pen. "Very well, Hiashi-sama, is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yes, my nephew, Neji," Hiashi paused, rubbing his temples as if stimulating his brain to function properly, "we need to get hold of him. I don't care how. Just let him know."

* * *

Tenten was speechless for a moment, the words processing in her brain. Her jaw slackened and she was aware of the heat spreading across her cheeks. Of course, in all the movies this would be when the girl says 'I love you, too' and the end credits would roll as they skipped happily into the bedroom.

She knew that and a voice inside her was telling her to answer him with what he wanted to hear but Tenten had always been an honest person, never quite being able to hide the truth for long. She cared deeply about Neji, probably more than anyone else except for her family, but she didn't necessarily _love_ him. Perhaps she was on the verge of love, only needing a slight nudge, and she thought, maybe even hoped, that today would topple her over the edge.

Neji noticed her silence and laughed. "What? You're acting as if a guy's never said 'I love you' to you before!"

"They haven't," Tenten admitted.

"Good." A noise like a purr rose from deep within his throat. "I like being first. Now, let me tell you what to do. You answer with 'I love you, too, Neji." He whispered the sentence into her ear, taking pleasure in feeling the shivers that crawled up Tenten's spine.

Tenten spluttered as Neji waited patiently. "But what if I don't?" She felt horrible saying it but she didn't believe, couldn't believe, that someone could fall in love so quickly.

"It's ok," Neji reassured her. "I get it. I fall in love quickly but not everyone's like that."

She nodded, glad he understood her, and fiddled with her necklace.

"So I'll push you in the right direction. It _is_ called 'making love', isn't it?" He smirked.

Her heart skipped a beat as he continued to gaze at her seriously, the smirk contradicting, and yet intensifying, the sincerity in which he spoke with. Tenten forced herself to nod.

"Do you think it'll make you love me more? Do you think my little display of affection with convince you of your feelings?" Shit, the alcohol was really tightening its hold on him, causing him to dream up fantasies and slur his words incoherently. "Maybe this is the little push you need," Neji murmured, succumbing to the effects of his drinks.

"Neji…" Tenten whispered.

He held out his hand and she accepted it, allowing him to guide her into the bedroom, the door shutting behind them.

* * *

"My God, Neji, pick up the phone!" Hinata snarled, her stammer wasted and tossed aside. When the electronic voice told her that she had 'reached Neji Hyuga's voicemail box', she hung up furiously.

"He's still not picking up his cell phone?" Naruto guessed.

Hinata shook her head. "Did you call Tenten's cell phone?"

"It's off," Naruto told her, "went straight to her voicemail."

"What about her friends, Ino or Sakura?" Hinata began to grow worried. Why the hell wasn't Neji picking up his damn phone? This was serious, an actual matter of life and death, not like those ridiculous exaggerations people made.

"They're at a party, probably drunk." Naruto sighed.

"I just can't believe my own father didn't tell me." Hinata tried to blink away the tears. "And Neji! He had no idea!"

"It's ok, Hinata," Naruto said soothingly. "We're trying to tell him right now, trying to get a hold of him. Did we try calling his apartment?"

"I don't know the number," Hinata admitted, drying a lone tear that had leaked out.

Naruto didn't answer, instead dove for the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello, Operator?"

* * *

_Tenten felt herself flicker in and out of sleep, becoming aware of the rumpled sheets around her and then turning oblivious. Heat radiated from Neji as he slept beside her, one arm thrown over her unclothed waist. Her breath rose and fell with his, their lungs filling with air and then retracting. She snuggled closer to him, glad that his grip on her had slightly tightened._

_It was still dark out, but morning was swiftly approaching. She felt Neji shift in his spot as the phone rang. 'Go pick it up,' Tenten thought to herself, only half-awake. 'Go pick it up so I can sleep peacefully!'_

_But he didn't. She felt him tense up beside her, waiting with bated breath as each ring dwindled away and another took its place. When at last the phone had rang twelve times, it died away, handing the reins over to an computerized voice that informed the caller that Neji was not available, although it did not name him. A beep came after the instructions to 'leave a message after the tone'. _

_A woman's voice ensued, demanding and confused._

_"…where are you?"_

_"…been calling you all night…"_

_"…get over here…"_

_"…my place…"_

_"…need to tell you something very important…"_

_In her drowsy state, Tenten did not register the woman's voice, only asking herself who she could be. But Neji apparently recognized the voice, as he quickly climbed out of bed, pulling on a jacket, and pitching himself at the telephone. He talked into the mouthpiece for a while before slamming it down with unnecessary force and beginning to pack a suitcase with all of his clothes. As he slammed the lid shut, he glanced at Tenten.  
Neji strode quickly back to the bedside, looking down at Tenten almost pitying. He kissed her on the cheek, whispering, "I'm sorry, Tenten. I've got to go."_

_Tenten urged her body to react, to spring up and demand Neji what was going on. But her brain was sluggish, her heart pumping out the blood slowly, and couldn't move in time. When she finally was able to push herself up and off of the mattress, Neji was already out the door, letting it shut with a resounding bang._

_With a sigh, Tenten flopped back onto the mattress, unaware of Neji's desertion, and it wouldn't occur to her until much later. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep and forgot her dream._

* * *

The sun woke Tenten up, although the chirping of birds outside the window did contribute. She lay on the bed for a moment, slightly dazed, wondering where on earth she was. Sleeping among rumpled blankets, her clothes strewn on the floor, and waking up to find yourself in an unfamiliar bedroom, Tenten feared for the worst.

But then the memories flooded back to her and she calmed. She was in Neji's apartment and she had slept with him. Everything was ok in the world.

Not quite recalling her dream, Tenten slid out of bed and wrapped one of the sheets around her torso, bunching it at her chest. She felt no need for clothes. Neji had, after all, already seen her without them and it wasn't as if anyone else was waiting on the other side of the closed door.

_He must be up already,_ Tenten thought to herself as she placed her hand gently on the cold, brass doorknob. _I suppose he could be an early riser._

But when the door swung open, it revealed the kitchen and no Neji. The countertop had been cleared of its pervious alcoholic inhabitants and the pillows were sitting straight up.

"What if everything was a dream?" Tenten muttered to herself, looking around the empty apartment. "Everything I did with Neji, what if it was simply wishful fantasies and this is some stranger's house?"

She had been desperate last night and only guessed at which house was Neji's. His instructions were vague and not too clear and it would've been very easy for her to knock on some drunkard's door. What proceeded then could've simply been her hopes brought alive, thinking that she had found Neji.

Tenten then remembered the chain around her neck, the silver pendant resting on her bare chest, warm from her body heat. No, it had been the same one Neji had given to her. A drunkard wouldn't have had a random necklace lying around his house and simply given it to the first girl that showed up on his doorstep. Neji hadn't been a dream.

So where was he now?

Tenten walked to the kitchen, her feet gliding across the smooth marble floor, where the blinking of lights caught her attention. Turning her head slowly, Tenten examined the answering machine, a digital '1' flashing on and off.

Curious, she pressed the 'PLAY' button and listened.

"Neji, Neji, where are you? My God, I've been trying to call you all night! You better get your ass over here right now. My place, you know where it is; you've been here dozens of times. I need to tell you something important. Oh my God, pic-"

The message abruptly ended and silence settled around Tenten.

An unknown female caller had asked for Neji, who had called him all night. Tenten frowned as she hit play again. Apparently, Neji had been over her house dozens of times and knew where it was. Something important…

Tenten couldn't help but think back to the Kotone Mai…

_"But fret not, fan-girls, as this girl will soon plummet in favorability in Hyuga's eyes and a new partner will step in to take her place…"_

She had been replaced; seduced, taken advantage of, abandoned, and replaced.

Tenten could almost hit herself, or laugh out loud. She should have seen that coming, should've known what dating a celebrity would amount to. That day, with the reporter words and Neji's reaction, it should've been a warning sign, a turning point.

No, that day, when she had caught Cho and Neji kissing in the take room; _that_ should've been all the proof she needed. Neji had only met Cho once and was already kissing her. That was all it really should've taken.

But no, Tenten had been charmed by his good looks and badass quality, thinking to herself that maybe, just maybe, he would be true to her.

She had believed in him, willing to cut off her own wings so she could soar on his. Disloyalty, betrayal, adultery; he had dropped her when they were at the peak and she fell, wingless, the disembodied feathers floating forlornly around her as she plummeted to the cold, hard earth.

And she cried.

S **(H E) **B E** (L I E) **V E** (D)**

"Is she still in bed?"

"Yeah, poor thing."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

Tenten shifted under the blankets, curling into a tighter ball underneath the covers.

"No."

"But you knew where she went, right?"

"Neji's house, duh…"

She covered her ears. She didn't want to hear Ino and Sakura telling Sasuke what had happened. Tenten had burst back to the dorm in tears earlier that morning, her clothes messily put on her, only to find it empty. Changing into pajamas and crawling under the covers, she remained like that until Ino and Sakura had returned, chatting happily and thoroughly relieved to see their friend alright.

"Of course…I should have known…"

They proceeded to attack her, firing questions at her. 'Why didn't you come back last night?' 'Did you and Neji do _it_?' 'How was it?'

Tenten had just shook her head miserably and retreated under the blankets. Ino and Sakura had conversed in hushed voices and proceeded to call Sasuke, someone who they believed could help Tenten get over her 'guy high'. (Tenten had given an indignant cry when she heard Ino muttering it.)

"You know it's all his fault, right?"

"Sasuke, you shouldn't assume! She never told us what actually happened."

"Sakura's right. Maybe they slept with each other and Tenten's just too…uncomfortable…to admit it."

"Oh, they slept with each other, alright."

"Sasuke!"

"You're not helping."

Tenten scrunched up her face, pressing her hands to her ears more strongly, trying in vain to block out her friends' conversation. But it was no use; the cosmos were intent on having her here every moment of it.

"Bull."

She felt the covers being ripped off of her and shrieked as she looked up at Sasuke. "Did you really have to do that?" Tenten demanded, swallowing her tears quickly.

"Yes." Sasuke's eyes were dangerously emotionless.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started haltingly, taking a step forward.

"You two," he pointed at his girlfriend and Ino, "can step outside. I'll talk to Tenten by myself."

"I really don't think…" Ino began but Sasuke cut her off with a sigh.

"You two wanted me to help her, didn't you? Isn't that why you called me over here?" Sasuke pointed towards the door, the blanket still clutched in his hand. "Go on."

Reluctantly, Sakura and Ino walked out of the room, murmuring encouraging comments to Tenten on their way out. When the door closed behind them, Sasuke rounded on Tenten but before he could speak, Tenten cut him off.

"Don't tell me 'I told you so'," she said in a dead voice. "You were right, ok? You were right and I was wrong. Are you happy?"

"Not even close," Sasuke growled. "Tell me what that son-of-a-bitch did to you."

"Exactly what you thought he would do," Tenten answered in a monotone. She fell back onto the pillow.

Sasuke ruffled his hair uncomfortably. "Tenten, I'm sorry. I never actually wanted it to happen."

She examined the ceiling silently. "Well, it happened and you were right. So, kudos for that one."

"You should be getting ready for the horse show," Sasuke told her quietly after a while. "It's this afternoon, you know."

"Yeah, I should," Tenten replied vaguely. "I haven't ridden Sora in days. So she's probably going to be really hyper today and I'll lose the show and won't be able to compete in the Konoha Games next year. Hmm…I suppose that's really what Neji wanted, eh?"

"Look, you have to put him behind you," Sasuke responded fiercely, springing up at the Hyuga's name. "What's done is done and all you can really do is forget about him."  
Tenten sighed once more and Sasuke was again surprised at how calm she was being. Normally, Tenten would explode in short spurts of anger and emotion – "It's her spazz," they'd always say – and be on and off for quite some time before settling down.

But now, being calm and cool, even when she was most obviously angry, it unnerved Sasuke to no end.

"You're right, again," Tenten added bitterly. "I'm going to try and beat his ass today at the show."

And as Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, Tenten's cell phone rang, Hinata's number flashing on the screen. Slowly, she picked it up and muttered a dull 'Hello?'

On the other end, Hinata took a deep breath.

"Tenten, the horse show is cancelled."

Tenten blinked. "Why?"

She heard Hinata's voice catch in her throat.

"Neji's father is dying."

* * *

**a/n: **And cue dramatic music! Haha anyway, how's that for a plot twist? Yeah, I thought it would be like 'WHAM!' but it's more like 'wham.' *laughs heartily* Oh well, maybe you saw it coming or you were completely caught off guard?

The beginning was pebbly, in my opinion, but I think it got better as the chapter progressed. Lately, I'm finding that my beginnings are lacking while my endings are good, even though it was vice versa before!

Oh and I hope you all enjoyed my OneShot! 'Moonlight Sonata'! Havent read it yet? Well, I'd love it if you did and reviewed it, as feedback for my first OneShot would be greatly appreciated!

Please review!

kisses,  
Iris:D


	15. All He Needed

**a/n: **Ok guys! Chapter 15 is now up! Wow, has it really been fifteen chapters? I must say that I am rather amazed at how far I've come! *laughs*

So, in this chapter, I've tried to make Hiahi more formal and polite by talking in a different tone and using large words. Let me know how he turned out!

**disclaimer: **Neji, Tenten and other characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 15

Tenten froze, becoming deaf to the world around her. She heard the phone drop to the floor, clattering before turning still, like a heart attack and then eternal sleep. She was vaguely aware of Sasuke picking up the phone, asking her what was going on.

She didn't have the motivation, the desire, the strength to answer. The blood was pounding in her ears; everything in front of her spinning as if in slow motion.

_Dying?_

Sasuke put the phone to his ear, listening intently and answering hurriedly, constantly glancing at Tenten. She had gone numb, her body remaining still and motionless.

_Ah, shit…I did it again, _Tenten thought to herself, _went ahead and made assumptions where they weren't due and look where I ended up: sobbing my heart out over something that never actually happened._

It was pathetic, really, how Tenten had become so brokenhearted over something that wasn't real; crying and self-pitying so selfishly when Neji had his own, more meaningful and important problems to worry about; hypocritical, really, how she had reprimanded Sasuke for his absurd notions when she had just concocted some of her own.

She was disgusted.

Sasuke nodded and pressed 'END.' "Tenten," he called, waving a hand in her face.

Tenten jumped, snapping out of her trance. "Y-yes?"

"You ok?" He was studying her, looking extremely worried.

"Fine…I'm fine…" She shook her head a couple of times to clear away the bad thoughts. Now was not the time to reminisce or ponder on what she had done wrong. No, Neji needed to be comforted, not to comfort. "Wh-what did Hinata say?"

Sasuke pulled open her closet door and fumbled around, producing a purple sweatshirt with the words 'RIDE THE SKY' printed on the front. "Put this on, Ten," he ordered, throwing it at her and pulling on his own jacket. "We're going to pick Naruto up, too."

"But why?" Tenten asked as she stuffed her head through the hole.

"Hinata wanted him to come," Sasuke answered distractedly, searching his pockets for his keys.

Tenten sighed. "Ok…let's go. I have a lot of apologizing to do to Neji." She glanced up at her friend as if a sudden thought struck her. "In fact, so do you."

Sasuke smirked as he lead her to the door. "Why do you think I'm coming?"

He turned the doorknob to reveal Sakura and Ino, who had been eavesdropping the whole time and smiled apologetically and laughed weakly as Sasuke surveyed them amusedly. "If you two will let us pass…" He beckoned to Tenten and she quickly followed, shouting 'I'll be back soon' to her friends over her shoulder.

Ino crossed her arms. "I never realized how hard it was to listen through the dorm doors… What do you think that's all about?"

"Going to see Neji no doubt," Sakura answered, "and it's funny how much she despised him before."

"Should we go too?" Ino suggested.

Sakura smiled slyly. "Well…if you insist…let's give them a head start."

The door opened and Naruto appeared, rubbing his eyes sleepily and trying to hide a yawn. Opening his eyes more widely, he looked ecstatic to see Tenten. "Ah! Finally, did you get our calls?" Naruto asked, launching himself at an unsteady Tenten. "Because, you know, me and Hinata must've called you a million times; Neji, too!"

"Yeah, Hinata called me this morning," Tenten told him, wriggling out of his embrace.

Naruto's face grew serious. "Then you know Neji's father is dying, right? I hope you didn't jump to any wrong conclusions…"

Behind her, Sasuke scoffed. "Don't worry, idiot, we took care of that. Now get dressed. We're going to the Konoha Hospital."

"What?" Naruto squinted at his friends.

"You heard him," Tenten said amusedly, pushing past him and into his dorm, wrinkling her nose at the mess. "Come on, throw this on and let's go." She tossed him a pair of jeans and t-shirt. "You have three minutes." With that, Tenten strode out of the dorm.

"Oh my goodness, Ten-chan!" Hinata rushed up to her and began to lead the three of them into the Konoha Hospital. Her eyes were red and puffy from the inevitable crying and dark purple tinted the area below her eyes. "Thank God you're here!" She ushered them into an elevator and pressed a few buttons, the doors slowly sliding closed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't pick up last night. Neji and I were…eh…busy…" Tenten added awkwardly, earning a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

Hinata waved it off with a shake of her hand. "It's ok, Tenten. It's fine…as long as you're here now!"

The elevator screeched to a stop and Hinata walked briskly down the hallway, taking a left and then a right, knowing the path because of the countless times she had paced the halls, worrying anxiously. Hinata stopped in front of a closed door, the blinds drawn closed. "Neji's in there with his father," she told Tenten.

Naruto made a move to open the door but Sasuke grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Tenten should go alone."

Her hand hovered over the doorknob hesitantly, slightly afraid of what countenance Neji could greet her with. Taking a deep breath, Tenten assured herself that Neji hadn't been lying when he'd told her he loved her and entered the room.

Nestled between the valleys of blinding white sheets and hooked up to several beeping monitors, an older version of Neji lay motionless in the bed, his face gaunt and sunken in. The skin that hung loosely about his body was dangerously pale, sagging at various spots and causing his bones to protrude more prominently.

Beside him, Neji sat, his hands still in his lap, his white eyes fixed on his father. When Tenten closed the door softly, he jumped. "Tenten…" Neji rose carefully out of his seat, as if he was expecting her to angrily launch herself at him. "I'm sorry…for leaving you…"

Tenten shook her head, feeling herself choke on her voice. "No…I'm sorry for thinking you left me."

He smiled wryly, only one corner of his mouth lifting slightly. "Then, I'm sorry for making you think that I left you."

She glanced at the sleeping man sadly. "Your father…"

Neji held up one finger to her lips, silencing her. "I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Oh," Tenten whispered, looking down, "I understand if you don't want to."

"…here," Neji continued, "not so close to him. We can go somewhere else, though."

Tenten forced herself to tear her eyes away from Neji's father and nod. "Of course…"

He reached out and took hold of her hand, pulling her out of the hospital room, glancing only once over his shoulder quickly as Tenten closed the door behind her. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto were waiting outside. Neji did not acknowledge them, only nodded once to each and tightened his grip on Tenten's wrist.

Sasuke, however, clearly did not appreciate the lack of attentiveness and stepped in front of Neji and Tenten, crossing his arms and looking very intimidating indeed.

"What is he going to do, Naruto-kun?" Hinata murmured.

Naruto shrugged. "If he gets…emotional…I'll be sure to hold him back."

Neji frowned, giving Sasuke a good once-over. "Do you mind…" He trailed off, gesturing vaguely with his free hand.

"Just one thing," Sasuke muttered darkly, holding up his forefinger. Neji looked on apprehensively as Tenten peered hesitantly around him. "I want to…" Sasuke cleared his throat, as if it were hard for him to say what he wanted to. "I just meant…"

"What is it, Sasuke?" Neji asked rather coolly. He obviously still remembered the 'talk' he and Sasuke had had. "Just spit it out."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his gaze dropped to the floor, his mouth barely moving as he hissed his reply. "M's'ry…"

Neji blinked. Was that a threat? "What did you say?"

"I…" Sasuke took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm sorry, Neji," he stuttered, running a hand through his hair embarrassedly.

Tenten smiled slightly. It was amusing, really, seeing Sasuke trying to atone for his mistakes, an act he did not commit often. Most of the time, he put on an arrogant air, performing a masquerade in which he was right even when the facts that proved him wrong were staring him straight in the face.

Neji's eyes widen; he hadn't been expecting this either. "I see…" His face loosened. "But it's no problem, really. I understand why you might think that."

With a nod, Neji excused himself and pulled Tenten behind him. She turned around once, mouthing 'thank you' to Sasuke and returning Hinata's and Naruto's smiles.

They were both silent as they made their way to the elevator; Tenten found herself nearly bursting with questions that Neji did not seem too keen to answer. But as he pushed open the door to an empty room and locked it, Neji sat down at a table and gestured for Tenten to take the seat across from him. She did so and they simply sat there for a few moments, staring at one another and waiting for the other to make the first move.

The room was unnaturally dim, lighted only by a flickering lamp that hung unsteadily from the ceiling above the table. Both the chairs were crooked, swaying dangerously as Tenten shifted uncomfortably. The sheer bareness, along with the furnishings of a simple table and two chairs, made her feel as if she were sitting in an interrogation room, which was actually rather fitting.

Neji took a deep breath and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "Go on and say something, Tenten," he ordered in a low voice. "I can see you positively quivering with curiosity."

"I just don't understand…" Tenten began, looking around the bare room. "I don't understand why the horse show was cancelled because of your father's…sickness."

"Disappointed about the postponement, are we?" Neji smirked.

"It's not that…" Tenten hurried out.

"Well, I'll just tell you anyway. You are aware of the fame my family possesses?" Neji arched an eyebrow.

Tenten nodded slowly. "Obviously, I knew that had something to do with it."

"A lot people don't realize that it was the Hyuga family that began the Kin no Uma Horse Shows," he continued. "As founders of the competition, the head of the family was normally given a spot on the panel of judges. Hiashi-sama has always fulfilled that position and my father was sometimes on the team of judges as well, when there was an opening. Today happened to be one of those days. When my father contracted the disease, my uncle was afraid that he wouldn't be present at his…passing away." It was hard for him to say 'dead'. "So he's postponed the Horse Show."

"I see." Tenten have a short nod. "Do you…do you know what your father has?"

Neji's face was bitter. "No one's told me. They haven't even told me how long he has to live. I suppose they're intent on keeping many things from me."

"You seem to be handling this very well," Tenten muttered, "keeping such dignity and calmness when others would be crying out an ocean."

He looked away. "I…I've learned to control my emotions."

And then, there was a shuffling sound and Neji felt gentle arms encircle him gently. Slightly dazed, Neji stayed still as Tenten hugged him. She was soft and warm, her presence comforting and gesture incredibly comforting. Neji decided he liked it.

But all too soon, Tenten let go and gazed into his eyes, her eyes unnaturally bright. "I'm here for you, Neji. There's no need to be alone."

Of course, Neji already knew that.

He had Tenten by his side.

And that was all he needed.

Neji paused in front of the door, having a mental battle between him and himself. Somewhere down the hall, Tenten was shouting at Sakura and Ino for hurrying over here and 'interfering in business that they had no part in', not noticing the slightly guilty look in Sasuke's eyes.

Struck by a sudden idea, Neji had somehow managed to slip away unnoticed and slink stealthily down the hallways and stop in front of his father's room. He contemplated just how little he knew, even after he had arrived at the hospital. No one had answered his questions, only forcing out the unsatisfactory general information that nearly everyone had access to. Everyone had shut him out of the circle, when he felt that he was the one who most needed to be in the middle.

And then voices floated through the walls and Neji grasped the opportunity, thinking of it as a way to gain some of the important knowledge he had been deprived of.

"You say he's been touring the jungle for the last month?" Neji did not recognize the speaker's voice but merely labeled it as the doctor.

"Yes, he only returned to fulfill his duties at the show." It was Hiashi's voice. "Have the diagnostics returned yet?"

There was a ruffling of papers and the doctor's voice lowered considerably; Neji pressed his ear harder against the door, trying to catch a whisper of the vital conversation. "Hizashi-san has been diagnosed with visceral leishmaniasis, also known as 'black fever'. The reports show that he has a dangerously advanced case of it, most likely contracting it from a common parasite found in tropical areas."

"Perhaps you are confusing this…disease with another?" Hiashi offered, his voice tinted with hope. "Do the symptoms even corroborate?"

At this point, Neji strained to hear what happened next as, judging by the exclamations, Hanabi had joined his friends down the hall. "His symptoms match the symptoms of visceral leishmaniasis; mucosal ulcers, pronounced anemia and very noticeable swelling in the area around his liver and spleen. His weight is dangerously low, as well as his level activity. You see how still he is lying?"

"Tell me, Doctor," Neji's uncle's voice was low, "is there no saving him? No treatment that will result in recovery?"

"Hizashi-san has an incredibly developed form of the disease. If he had been admitted to a hospital earlier, they would have caught this sooner."

"I've already expressed to you that Hizashi was in the tropics."

"Then he should have recognized the signs and went straight to the clinic."

"He is not a doctor! He is not familiar with warning indicators! Do not impugn a dying man for his own death!" Hiashi took a few deep breaths to collect himself as the doctor waited patiently, accustomed to these sporadic outbursts. "Forgive me, Doctor. I did not mean to come about so brusquely."

"No harm done." The doctor cleared his throat. "I suppose I'll take my leave, then, and give you two some…privacy."

"That would be greatly appreciated."

Neji jumped as if electrocuted and stepped to the side, putting on an inconspicuous face. The door opened a split second later and the doctor walked out, a gray-haired, kindly-looking fellow. He saw Neji and clapped him on the shoulder comfortingly before starting down the hallway, no doubt preparing to tell Tenten off for her reprimanding.

He paused, still not daring to walk inside. The knowledge gnawed at his very core. The medical terms haunted his ears. They were foreign, unfamiliar, and that was, perhaps, what scared Neji the most; the unknown. It was unpredictable, almost always turning out in the least favorable of ways. If one found themselves in the unknown, there was no guarantee that he would fly out unchanged, no matter how strong his wings were.

Taking a deep breath, Neji walked in and closed the door softly behind him, his eyes locked with his uncle's. He waited for a moment, giving his uncle the chance to take the initiative and speak first.

"I wondered when you'd confront me, Neji," Hiashi began softly, keeping his eyes on his dying brother.

"I heard the conversation between you and the doctor," Neji admitted. "I was listening outside the door. Hiashi-san, is there really no saving my father?"

Hiashi's eyes hardened considerably. "Konoha Hospital is clearly lacking in sufficient medical erudition. The International Hospital stationed in Oto has already accepted Hizashi into their High-Care Ward. They are expecting him to arrive a two days' time. In the meantime, you, Hinata, Hanabi, and I will migrate to our Oto villa."

Neji blinked slowly. "Will they even be able to treat Father?"

"They evidently have more experience," Hiashi answered. "This will be best for everyone."

"If that is the case, I would like to make a request," Neji started and then he murmured something under his breath, as if he were afraid of Hiashi rejecting the request.

"Speak up," Hiashi ordered. "I cannot hear you."

_Just ask,_ Neji scolded himself. _The worst that could happen is just him saying 'no'._

"I want a friend accompany me during our stay at the Oto villa," he finally managed to say.

"And I presume you met this friend whilst you were in Konoha?" Hiashi guessed correctly.

Neji nodded. "That would be correct."

"Who might this 'friend' be?" Hiashi wondered aloud. "And how did you meet this friend?"

"I met her at a barn, her barn…Bajutsu Stables," Neji replied. "I…kept meeting her at the most unlikely of times and our friendship blossomed from there."

"Her?" Hiashi delicately raised an eyebrow.

Neji bit his lip, realizing his mistake. There was no way Hiashi could know about him and Tenten, about what they did. Hiashi had always been furious when another one of Neji's scandals was disclosed, telling him that if it weren't for an upcoming horseshow, he would beat the shit out of him. And now that the horse show was rescheduled until who knows when, Neji knew that Hiashi wouldn't hesitate to give him a piece of his mind.

Hiashi would berate him, telling him that such petty distractions lessened his ambition and jumbled his priorities. "You have one goal in life and one goal only," he would always say, "and that is to stay true to riding. I don't care how good you are – although I favor success – as long as you follow your family's ways and continue horseback riding. And you can't follow that goal if you're wrapped up in a ridiculous love life."

No, Neji had to keep their relationship a secret.

"Yes, she's a girl," Neji said cautiously, picking his words carefully. "But there's nothing romantic going on between us as you might suppose. She's a good friend, though, and I would greatly appreciate having her presence during this…unsettling time in my life."

Hiashi studied his nephew for the telltale signs of lying, scrutinizing him with his startling white eyes. "And her name?"

Neji answered right away, loving the feel of her name on his lips. "Tenten."

* * *

**a/n:** Alright, so there you have it! I hope Hiashi was more in-character this chapter!

A bit OCC-ness with Sasuke during his apology. But we all know he doesn't apologize. Ever. So his saying sorry is rather out-of-character but that's ok. I'm happy that he and Neji 'worked out their differences'. Haha

And yes, the disease that Hizahi contracted is a real one. It's supposedly the second largest parasitic killer but everything about it seems rather obscure. Ah, well, it's fatal. :'(

Oh! My horse show's tomorrow! Once it's finished my updates will be coming out more quickly! Until finals, that is. Hmm...Oh, well! I'll make it all work out!

Please review!

kisses,  
Iris:D


	16. Arigatou

a/n: Alrighty, Chapter 16 is now up guys! Hope you're all enjoying your Memorial Day weekend! :D

**disclaimer:** Neji, Tenten, and other character (c) Masashi Kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 16

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I'll have you know that it's unorthodox to invite guests that we've not had much association with on retreat with us, especially in such a life altering time."

"I completely understand why you would think that, Hiashi-sama," Neji said rather quickly. "I understand that it's always wise to surround yourself with good friends during these testy times. And that's why I would like Tenten to come with us."

"Continue…" Hiashi ordered when Neji paused briefly.  
"All of my other acquaintances are already preoccupied with other horse shows," Neji went on. "It's vital for one to have a good friend by their side, a bright face to illuminate the dark times. Also, I seem to owe her something, as she was extremely excited to compete in the Kin no Uma Horse Show and was disappointed when it was postponed."

"Is she a girl of proper manners and a sufficient amount of dignity?" Hiashi questioned.

Neji smirked inwardly, thinking of Tenten's outbursts and amusing choices of words. "She knows how to handle herself in a sophisticated comportment." He waited breathlessly as Hiashi pondered his request.

"Would this vacation pose as an interference to her schedule? Perhaps she has classes she must attend or a family commitment?" Hiashi seemed to be running out of questions.

"None; her spring break started yesterday," Neji answered promptly.

Hiashi sighed, evidently giving in. "Am I correct in saying that you will take care of the arrangements?"

"Completely, Hiashi-sama," Neji replied promptly.

Hiashi nodded slowly. "Very well. Tell this…Tenten…that you expect her to be packed and ready by tomorrow."

Neji bowed deeply and backed out of the room. "Thank you."

* * *

Tenten woke up early the next morning, intent on packing as she hadn't had the chance last night to do so. After a hushed conversation with his uncle, Neji emerged as happy as she'd ever seen him and pulled her aside, whispering into her ear. She was aware of her friends' quizzical stares but couldn't contain herself and instantly answered 'yes'. (Naruto mumbled something about a marriage proposal but Tenten tactfully decided to ignore it.)

On the drive back to their dorm, Tenten had been beaten down by Sakura and Ino's interrogations and finally revealed their plans. Her friends had, of course, started squealing and gushing on and on about 'first impressions' and 'meeting the parents'. Tenten had tuned out their unnecessary advice and simply reveled in her amazement.

She reached over to the bedside table and retrieved her cell phone as it beeped, flipping it open to read a text message from Neji that told her he would be coming to help her pack at ten. Tenten smiled inwardly, wondering if Neji had purposefully chosen a time that reflected her namesake, and replied that she would be waiting for him.

With that over with, Tenten flopped back onto her bed with a sigh and stretched luxuriously, shaking the sleep from her body. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering what it would be like to be living with Neji for a few weeks. She had never spent such an extended time with someone of the opposite gender. It was a new experience for her and she hoped that it wouldn't end badly.

"Tenten, you already up?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes and pulling her fingers through her tussled head of pink hair.

"Yeah, Neji's coming at ten to help me pack, so you and Ino," Tenten pointed her thumb at Ino, who was still sound asleep, "will need to leave for about an hour."

"Roger," Sakura mumbled settling her head on her pillow. "But you better hope that you're still here when we come back. If you leave without us…" She didn't bother to continue, letting the threat hang.

"I know, I know. Now go back to sleep. Getting up at eight on Sundays makes you cranky, not to mention it's Spring Break." Tenten was amused when Sakura had already fallen asleep by the time she finished.

An hour later, Sakura and Ino had been roused by Tenten, who ordered them to get up and get out, giving her and Neji some privacy. Ino had wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and warned Tenten not to get too carried away while Sakura stifled her laughter by changing it into a hacking cough.

After Tenten had finally managed to shove Sakura and Ino out the door, waving off their invitations to borrow clothes from their closets, Neji arrived a few minutes later. "Hey," he greeted when she opened the door, taking a step into the dorm.

"I have two suitcases ready," Tenten told him, pointing to a pair of light blue suitcases that leaned up against the wall. "Do you think I'll need more room or is that enough?"

"Should be ok…" Neji took a step towards her dresser. "You're only going to be staying there for a couple weeks because that's how long my father…well…you know…" He coughed.

Tenten nodded and swiftly began to draw clothes out from the drawers, stacking them in her suitcases. Neji watched her, remaining silent to regain his composure in the silence that Tenten had so generously allotted. Once his calm had returned, Neji began taking notice of the clothes that Tenten had selected; a vast majority of them were sweatshirts and shorts.

"Do you have any dresses?" Neji finally asked her.

"Not really…" Tenten admitted.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What about the dress you wore to my apartment…on that night?"

Tenten winced inside her head. The memory of what had occurred that night was bittersweet, a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Oh, yeah…" She made her way over to her closet and plucked it off of the hanger, folding it delicately and nestling it between two pairs of shorts.

"I'm definitely going to need a fancier dress," Tenten remarked. "Your uncle might want to have a formal get-to-know-you dinner one day."

Neji's eyes hardened. "Well, actually, Tenten, I never told Hiashi we were dating. It's vital that we keep our relationship strictly platonic in his presence."

"So, you didn't tell him about us?" Tenten smiled wryly. "Bad publicity?"

"He never would've let you come if he knew that we were more than friends," Neji explained. "He would say that it would create unwanted problems and distract me, not to mention start some nasty rumors." He strictly avoided mentioning that Hiashi was on his last straw concerning his nephew's amorous antics.

"But…that news report…" Tenten suddenly remembered, "don't you think Hiashi-sama saw it?"

"If he did, he would've brought it up a long time ago. No, I don't think Hiashi-sama saw the news report," Neji concluded with finality. "I won't mention it if he doesn't."

Tenten nodded vigorously. "Ok, good. Well, I suppose then I won't be needing this." She removed the skimpy purple dress that Ino had hid in one of the pockets.

Smirking, Neji grabbed it from Tenten's hands and stuffed it back into the suitcase. "Just because Hiashi-sama won't see us as a couple doesn't mean we can't see each other as one." Her giggle was rewarded by a kiss on the nose.

* * *

Tenten stood by and watched as their chauffeur stuffed her luggage into their trunk before opening the door and graciously gesturing them in. Neji had raided Ino and Sakura's closets, pulling out different shirts and bottoms that he was confidant would look good on Tenten. He had deemed their clothing acceptable but promised to take Tenten shopping once they reached Oto.

Half an hour later, Sakura and Ino had returned and pounced on Neji, gushing out 'how are you's and 'have a nice trip's. They weren't abashed at all to know that their closets were violated by a male other than their boyfriends. In fact, they seemed rather honored that _the_ Neji Hyuga had been ever so kind as to look through their closets and take their clothes to give to his girlfriend. It just made Tenten even more proud of her splendid boyfriend, even if her friends were just joking around.

Neji allowed her to step into the limo first and dignifiedly followed her in, taking the seat beside her. "Aren't Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi-sama coming with us?" Tenten asked while fiddling with the different buttons that adorned the inside of the limo.

"They were already packed and left late yesterday night," Neji answered. "I was supposed to go with them but because you weren't ready, I stayed behind with you."

"Sorry," Tenten apologized as the limo pulled out of the dorm parking lot and onto the main highway. "I didn't mean to be an inconvenience."

"On the contrary," Neji murmured, leaning closer, "I find that it's very convenient. We get to be alone."

"There's still the chauffeur," Tenten reminded him, glancing at the back of his head through the glass.

"The glass is soundproof," Neji smirked.

Tenten shoved him playfully, feeling her lips twitch into a smile. "No way, Neji…not in a car!"

Neji shrugged aloofly and fell back. "Then get comfy; it's a five hour drive to Oto."

"Brilliant," Tenten muttered, slipping her feet out of her flip-flops and pulling them up onto the seat. She leaned against Neji's shoulder, resting her head on the crook of his neck and snaking her hand to mirror his grip.

As the limo rolled through the countryside, Tenten's eyes began to droop and soon she was asleep. Neji found that he didn't mind her hair teasing his cheeks or her hand still tightly clutching his. He didn't mind the little extra weight she forced him to bear on his shoulders nor the snuffles she every so often produced.

She was peaceful when she slept, her eyes fluttering now and then, her chest rising and falling in a rhythmical cadence. Her face was calmer now, void of the emotions she normally felt. Bliss, sarcasm, ferocity, anguish; they were all replaced by a serene tranquility.

He had never really registered how beautiful she was when she was sleeping. The other night, it was dark and his vision was fogged by lust and desire, so much that he couldn't even see the girl he loved. But now, now that she was in his direct sight, she was adorable, beautiful, angelic. The way her brown bangs brushed her forehead, shifting every time she exhaled; the way her pink lips automatically curled up into a smile, even when asleep; the way she was leaning on him, showing how she needed him; he loved it all.

While rolling over a particularly deep pothole, Tenten slowly slid into his lap, her head facing away from him (thank God, to avoid some vulgar thoughts) and body curled up into the fetal position. He tucked her hair behind her ear tenderly, resting his other hand gently on her shoulder.

For the first time in a long while, he was happy, truly happy; not the kind of happy one imagines while drunk and undressing their partner for the night and disappears when the sun comes out the next day. Neji Hyuga was truly happy, thanks to Tenten.

And it was then and there that he realized just how much he needed Tenten. Despite the fact that they had only known each other for a few weeks, Neji simply couldn't fathom what life would be like if Tenten one day evaporated. She was his sunshine on a stormy day, his solace, his wings. Tenten was there to banish all tragic thoughts from mind, especially those about Hizashi.

Neji felt the customary stab at his heart whenever he thought of his father. But as he looked back down at Tenten, it receded. He knew he needed Tenten. And he was thankful that she was with him.

Five hours later, as the sparkling blue waters of Lake Nami sailed into view, Neji woke Tenten up by gently shaking her shoulders back and forth. She startled, jumping awake, and then calmed down when she realized that they had reached the Hyugas' Oto villa.

While she was asleep, she had missed the breathtakingly gorgeous view of Oto's countryside. Though Tenten had woken up once for a bathroom break in Oto's major city, she had slept through their trek to the villa.

Wide expanses of wild grain stretched across the land, the stalks bowing and bending in an intricate dance as the wind whistled playfully through them. Free-roaming animals darted in and out of the wheat and flax and oats, watching curiously as their limo streaked by like a flash of black lightning, creating another wind that sent the animals scurrying back into the safety of their grass.

Endless blue sky dominated the space above them, dotted with puffs of white clouds, like pearls swimming in an azure ocean. An occasional bird of prey marked the sky momentarily before plunging back to the earth, its beady eyes set on its next meal. A mountain poked out from behind rolling hills of green grass and the shimmering waters of Oto's famed Lake Nami.

The chauffeur opened the door for Tenten and she unsteadily pushed herself out, blinking in the bright sunlight. When her eyes finally adjusted from the dimness of tinted windows to the naturally blinding sun, Tenten looked up and found her jaw dropping at the sight of the massive villa.

The villa was situated on an outcrop of jagged rock, overlooking the waves from the lake, the outside painted completely white. Turret-like cylinders rose from the rock, circling a massive main structure, flanked by columns. The curtains were drawn in each of the countless windows that dotted the building. A long, curved driveway led from the main road to the front door, where a car was already parked.

Handing the chauffeur a tip, Neji helped him unload their luggage and waved him off. "Are you ready to see Hyuga Villa?" Neji asked teasingly as the limo disappeared.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tenten responded bravely, shouldering her purse.

Neji opened the door and Tenten walked in, looking around and feeling as if she'd stepped into the shoes of some fairytale girl. The golden staircase was directly in front of the huge double-door entrance of the villa, about ten feet apart. Two hallways wrapped around the staircase with marble flooring and peach colored walls. The ceiling was infinitely high, so high that the crystal chandelier that dropped from it did little to illuminate the ceiling. Soft golden light radiated from the genuine fire that fueled the chandelier, bathing the room in a halo of yellow.

"My, God, it's like…a castle…from a fairy tale," Tenten breathed.

"A few hundred years ago it was a castle," Neji informed her, "but it's had remodeling and refurbishing done on it many times over."

Tenten could only nod hazily, as if in a daze. _Such luxury_, she thought to herself. While her father made a sizable income that was able to fund his daughter's riding, Tenten's family was never one to waste money on such lavish quarters when their own little home was enough. Even if they were able to pay for something, it was inevitable that their parents would find a little hole in their arguments and beat them down with adult common sense.

"Tenten!"

She was jolted out of her reminiscing and smiled as Hinata made her way over from what seemed to be the kitchen with Hanabi following closely behind. Tenten fondly remember Hanabi, who had blabbered on and on about nothing in particular, making very crude remarks on how unfortunate it was that Neji's hair so resembled hers.

"Hi, Tenten," Hanabi called, rushing over and flinging her arms around Tenten into a childish hug.

Neji glanced down at his cousin and back up at Hinata. "Where's your father?"

"Visiting Hizashi-san," Hinata replied, "he went there right after we arrived. He's really very worried about him."

"I see." Neji nodded once. "I'm assuming, then, that he won't be home until late?"

"Most likely," Hinata answered, heading back to the kitchen and motioning for Tenten to follow her, "but he said we could simply order out for dinner."

"Actually," Neji began, grabbing Tenten's wrist ad jolting her to a halt as she passed him on her way to the kitchen, "I'll take Tenten to the stables. I think she'd find it more fun there."

Hinata raised her eyebrows, clearly realizing the implication, but just shrugged, letting it slide. "Alright, Hanabi and I will stay here. But you two better not be out too long; Hiashi-sama will blow his top if he returns and finds that you two are out alone."

"Understood," Neji responded with exaggerated obedience.

He held onto Tenten's wrist firmly and walked out the front door, circling around the villa and stepping onto a mulch-covered path that twisted away into the woods. The sun was beginning to set, staining the sky a deep shade of orange.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked, eagerly trying to peer around each bend in the path.

"Our Oto Stables," Neji replied, keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"Will Hishou be there, too?" Tenten inquired, her mind flashing back to the raven stallion.

"Yeah…along with another surprise…" Neji smirked, expertly avoiding her piercing stare as she asked him to reveal the secret through her eyes.

They continued their silent game of request and refusal the whole time down the path until a row of stalls came into view, situated in front of a vast, grassy pasture. The three stalls closest to them were occupied while the seven others were vacant.

Tenten walked nearer, recognizing Hinata's mare, Beru, and Neji's stallion, Hishou. And between then, there was an oddly familiar palomino mare. "Sora?" Tenten breathed, reaching out to stroke the several strands of naturally low-lighted tail that distinguished her horse from every other.

"She seems happy to see you. In fact, they all do," Neji commented as all three horses turned around to nudge and nuzzle Tenten.

"H-how did she get here?" Tenten glanced up at Neji curiously while she combed Sora's forelock with her fingers.

"I hope you don't mind that I arranged for her to come." Neji glanced at Tenten, as if daring her to say that she did mind.

"Not at all, Neji," Tenten said happily, "In fact, I'm glad you brought her here. Thank you." And she hugged him to emphasize her point.

* * *

Tenten sat atop the flat rock, warm from years of basking in the strong sunlight. She snuggled closer to Neji and he allowed her to. The view from where they were sitting, high on the mountain, gave them the most magnificent view of Oto's Lake Nami.

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon, transforming the sky into an inky blackness occasionally disrupted by pinprick stars. The dying rays reflected off of the calm waters of Lake Nami, creating a parallel image that made it hard to discern what was right side up. The conifers and evergreens that barricaded the lake seemed to blend into the darkness, creating a wall around a private, secluded area. Another brown roof seemed to be poking out from the tops of trees, marking where another villa was constructed.

"It's beautiful," Tenten whispered aloud.

"My fondest childhood memories happened here," Neji began, wounding an arm around her shoulders and drawing her closer. "Right on that lakeside, amid the sand and sun…"

"It must have been awesome," Tenten declared.

"Roasting marshmallows, sleeping under the stars, jumping the waves…" Neji paused to give an appraising stare at Tenten, who found it amusing to picture a younger Neji jumping over frothy waves. "Every summer, we would come here. I'd have so much fun with my dad."

Tenten was silent as Neji mentioned Hizashi-san. It was a sensitive subject, but it was better than ignoring the pain, hoping that, in doing so, it'll lessen. But they both knew that you couldn't keep the hurt out forever. The more you tried to shut it out, the more intense the pain would be once you let it in.

"I'll try to recreate that, Neji," Tenten promised. "These next few weeks will live in your memory forever. I promise."

Neji kissed her gently on the cheek. "Tomorrow, I'll take you to the beach. We'll have fun then."

"You'll never forget it," Tenten repeated, determined for Neji to understand. "It'll be just like when you were a kid."

"Thank you."

* * *

**a/n: **Alrighty, guys. That's the end of Chapter 16! I thought Neji and Tenten were a bit OOC but ah well. Let me know what you think in a review.

And I tried to make Oto sound really pretty because we all know that the Sound isnt as appealing as all the other villages. *laughs*

Please review!

kisses,  
Iris:D


	17. Round Two

**a/n:** Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry about the incredibly late update! I've had no less than six tests this week and I've been studying for crazy. Meh. I hate finals. And teachers who decide to give tests in the same week. Haha.

Anyway, this is Chapter 17! So, in my outline, this story is going to be about twenty-five to thirty chapters and then there'll be a sequel. Well, that's what I'm planning anyway. Haha. We'll see. ;)

**disclaimer: **Neji, Tenten and other characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 17

Tenten sat up the next morning, rubbing her eyes and trying to stifle a yawn. Blinking slowly, she scanned the luxurious room that the Hyugas had been so gracious as to grant her. The walls were painted sky blue with white roses painted here and there. From the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier that gave off a bright golden light. Long, white, frilly curtains fringed with a band of gold streamed down from way above the open window and light blue chairs encircled a golden table. The beds were draped with white lace and silky blue sheets.

The first time she had seen it, Tenten had recoiled slightly at the abundance of frills and silk but told herself that it was better than if the theme was pink. And after Neji had shown her a secret door behind a stray curtain that led so conveniently into his own room, everything was more than fine.

Slipping out of the warm covers, Tenten donned her slippers and eased her door open, poking her head into the hallway and looking around, listening for any sound. Faintly came the sound of Hanabi demanding more syrup and Tenten made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, chuckling slightly.

Upon entering the kitchen, Tenten was greeted by Hanabi, who shouted a 'Hello!' while coating her stack of pancakes with liable globs of maple syrup. Hinata looked pained, as if torn between stopping her sister and retreating in apparent disgust. Neji was eyeing Hanabi cautiously and only removed his gaze when Tenten entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Tenten said amid another yawn.

"Hey," Neji replied, nodding his head towards the seat beside him.

"You're all up?" Tenten asked, helping herself to the plate of pancakes in the middle of the breakfast table.

Hinata shrugged. "We're early risers." Suddenly remembering something, she turned to look at her cousin. "Oh, and I almost forgot; Hiashi-san went to visit your father early this morning. He wanted me to let you know that you're welcome to join him whenever you wish."

Neji made a face and dropped his gaze. "I'd rather not, Hinata. Visiting him will just make all of the bad feelings resurface. I'd rather spend the day with Tenten. We already made plans." And he surprised Tenten by grabbing her hand under the stable.

"Ah…w-well yes, that's r-right," Tenten stuttered when Hinata glanced at her for confirmation.

Hinata smiled. "Good, then stop stuttering…you sound like me a few weeks ago."

"That was before you met your boyfriend," Hanabi remarked in a singsong voice, dragging her fork through the sea of syrup.

Hinata gave her sister a scathing scowl and stood up. "Come on, Hanabi. Leave the syrup alone. We're going to wash you off." With that, Hinata latched herself onto her sister's upper arm – avoiding the sticky mess that was once her right hand – and pulled her away to the bathroom. Hanabi allowed her to do so, most likely also sick of her sugar-crave-gone-wrong.

Neji watched them go and sighed once. "Alright, we should get ready."

Tenten swallowed her mouthful of pancake. "For what?"

"Don't you remember my promise?" Neji arched a perfect eyebrow. "We're going to Lake Nami."

"Oh, that's right!" Tenten answered brightly, taking a swig of her orange juice.

Neji nodded slowly. "You should go pack a swimsuit and a change of clothes. Go on, I'll wait here for you."

He didn't look at her as she left, instead focusing on the chair at the table that his father had often occupied during their stay at their Oto villa. It was difficult, now, to see the chair empty and to know that it would be empty from now on. Neji sighed and rubbed his temples agitatedly.

Pessimism was something that Neji had never fallen prey to. But it was hard to repel those dark thoughts that crept into his mind. As much as he didn't want it to be true, he knew he had no hope. The odds he was up against – fatal disease, obscure cure, developed case – weren't in his favor. Neji tried to hold on to something positive, a shining light at the end of a gray and gristly tunnel.

At least it wouldn't be for another two weeks. There was enough time to squeeze everything in; the memories, the thanks, the promises…the good-bye. The good-bye was important, a sort of spoken consent to accept what was to come, to allow his father to move on easily and 'rest in peace'.

Neji had surprised himself by not acting more crushed at his father's condemned soon-to-be death. It was emotional, for sure, as well as damaging and crushing, but he felt as if his reaction was pitiful. He hadn't even shed a tear, not one.

Perhaps it was due to his mother's death when he was barely seven, old enough to know what death was but too young to understand it. His father and other relatives had eased the concept of 'moving on from this world' into his mind very gently, making it sound wonderfully surreal. Neji had grown up with the knowledge of death and, against popular belief, that had cushioned every devastating blow.

"Neji, I'm ready…"

Tenten's voice had brought him back from his thoughts and he turned to look at her, studying her approvingly. She was dressed in a light blue shirt and plaid shorts, a pair of Coach sunglasses acting as a multipurpose headband. Hanging from the crook of her elbow was a beach bag.

Neji shook his head once to clear it of any unsettling, mood-killing thoughts and geared it towards simply enjoying what he was so lucky to have: a day with just him and Tenten.

* * *

Tenten crossed her ankles, feeling the grains of sand shift underneath her beach towel. She and Neji were sprawled on the water's edge of Lake Nami, the crystal blue water lapping tentatively at the shore, wetting the already moistened sand. A slight breeze rustled the lush, green leaves of the barricade of deciduous trees, making the treetops tickle the edge of the azure sky and gently poke the white clouds. The sand was a blinding white and Tenten was glad to have her sunglasses perched on her nose.

They had been basking on the shores of Lake Nami for a few hours already, their tanning interrupted once when Tenten wanted to swim in the clear water and another time when she claimed she was hungry. Tenten had then dragged him through the sand, sifting for seashells and proclaiming loudly that she was going to have a spectacular shell collection by the end of the two weeks. Neji had, of course, pointed out that they were at a lake and not the ocean, to which Tenten simply pouted adorably and tackled him, waving a fragment of a shell in front of his face. Neji hadn't the heart to tell her that it was simply a piece from a china plate he had accidentally broken.

Nonetheless, they were simply reveling in the silence now, taking in the wonderful peace and quiet that had settled over Oto as the sun dipped behind the mountains, streaking the sky a vibrant shade of orange.

She turned her head slowly and glanced at Neji, who was adjusting the umbrella so the shade would cover more of their bodies. And as she did so, Tenten caught the sight of a shingled roof rising above a particularly tall tree, a Tree of Heaven planted in front of it.

"Who lives there?" Tenten inquired, capturing Neji's attention and pointing over to said house.

"Oh, another kid who rides," Neji answered, waving off any other questions with a vague gesture of his hand.

"Really? We should go meet him!" Tenten suggested eagerly.

"There's no point." Neji averted his gaze back onto the beach umbrella.

Tenten blinked. "Why not? How old is he? Our age?"

"Nineteen," Neji grunted.

"Oh, like you," Tenten exclaimed brightly, clasping her hands together excitedly.

Neji scoffed quietly so she wouldn't hear him.

"They even have a Tree of Heaven in their landscaping. They must worship me!" Tenten joked, laughing.

"I doubt it," Neji said, smirking slightly. "Trees of Heaven sprout up and pose a biological threat to native plants and organisms. It fits you, don't you think?"

"I am not a biological threat," Tenten pouted.

"Sure…" Neji pecked her lips quickly, reassuring her that he didn't see her as a threat.

"Anyway," Tenten continued, blushing from the recent kiss, "I really think we should go meet him! You need to be less antisocial. It's not good for your health. Be like me!"

"Some would call it nosy," Neji interjected, his smirk widening.

"Then they're not 'sane in the head'," Tenten snapped, making quotations.

Neji sighed, as if admitting to defeat. But as to what it was, Tenten had no idea. "Look, if you must know, I really don't like this guy."

"Why not?" Tenten wondered, inching closer to Neji as if she were afraid that she would miss his answer.

"He's just an incredibly egotistical, annoying braggart." Neji shrugged indifferently. "It's really nothing important. I just don't like him."

Tenten glanced over at the neighboring villa and the long, teardrop-shaped leaves that seemed to beckoning her over. "A rivalry rift?" she guessed, playfully poking him in the shoulder.

"Nothing like that…" Neji couldn't help but smirk slightly. "I just don't like him. I try to avoid him."

"I see…" Tenten gave a nod. "Alright, if you don't like him, then I guess I don't either."

"What happened to independence?" Neji asked teasingly.

Tenten scowled mockingly. "Would you rather I say that I love him?"

"Love who?"

Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously as he peered over Tenten's shoulder, glaring at someone behind her. Tenten slowly turned around, feeling as if the voice was strangely familiar and came face to face with a countenance that she associated with wash stalls, fresh grass, and mane shampoo.

For a moment, in shock, she stared up at the boy who was towering above her. His sandy light brown hair hung casually over his blue-green eyes and swayed slightly in the gentle breeze. His demeanor was of one with a vast amount of self-confidence and poise, though not as much or as fitting as Neji's. He was dressed in a striped polo with an emblem of a galloping horse on his chest and khakis.

He smiled widely, showing two rows of perfectly straight teeth. "Hello, Tenten. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Sho?" Tenten asked, feeling her jaw drop.

Neji whipped his head around. "You know him?"

"Don't be so surprised, Hyuga," Sho laughed. "Tenten and I go way back."

"Way back," Neji repeated disbelievingly.

"So, what are you doing here, Ten-chan?" Sho queried and Neji tried not to flinch at the sound of the suffix.

"She's on vacation with me," Neji answered before Tenten could, smirking at Sho's surprised look.

"That's right," Tenten replied, smiling up at both of them, never noticing the rift that was starting to spring up between the two. "We'll be staying in Oto for a few weeks."

"That's great," Sho replied, although he looked as if it were anything but.

"It is, isn't it?" Neji raised his eyebrows smugly.

"Mmhmm…" Sho didn't glance at him, instead studying Tenten critically. "Are you two dating?"

Tenten's eyes widened and glanced at Neji, remembering her promise to keep their relationship strictly platonic. Behind Sho's back, Neji gave a quick, nonchalant shake of his head. "Of course not! We're just really good friends," Tenten answered confidently, emphasizing it with a light pat on Neji's shoulder.

Sho still looked extremely skeptical but bit down his further quizzicality. "If that's the case, how about a round two?" He winked impishly and Neji resisted the urge to whack him over the head with the beach umbrella, not really processing what Sho had said.

Tenten's eyes darted to Neji, who was still looking at Sho's back with his customarily blank eyes, and relaxed slightly when she realized that he hadn't really uncovered the hidden meaning. "I don't think that's ever going to happen," she told Sho truthfully. "It's not going to work out. Didn't you say that yourself?"

"Maybe I did but people change," Sho responded, managing to throw in a chuckle.

"Yes. Yes, they do." Tenten smiled innocently up at Sho.

"We can be friends, can't we? You're not going to refuse me that, right?" Sho directed a hopeful gaze at Tenten.

Hesitating, she nodded. "Sure. Of course."

Sho grinned, satisfied, and turned around to look at Neji, who had risen and crossed his arms over his hard chest. "You know, Neji," Sho began conversationally while his eyes glinted maliciously, "it's too bad you didn't date her when you could. She's something special."

"I know," Neji replied shortly, smiling mysteriously. "But I doubt you do."

"You just don't understand that you need to grab onto things before they leave you, before you say good-bye." Sho nodded his head once with conviction. "But I guess the great Neji Hyuga is too good for a common girl like Tenten."

"Excuse me," Tenten interrupted, her eyes glimmering amusedly, "what happened to being special? And common? I'm going pro next year, as long as the Kin no Uma Horse Show is up and running by then." Gasping slightly, she looked at Neji apologetically, conveying her request for forgiveness through her expression. He nodded.

"Well, I suppose we should get going now," Neji announced, walking around Sho in a wide circle as if he were afraid of catching a disease from him. "Come on, Tenten. Let's go back home." It was a viable excuse to remove himself from the presence of a very undesirable character.

Tenten nodded and gathered up the corners of the blanket, shaking it out to remove stray bits of unwanted sand, while Sho watched. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow," he suggested suddenly. "You know, to rekindle our friendship."

Neji tensed as he waited for Tenten's response.

"Being friends would be nice," she finally replied and Neji was amused by how firm and mocking but calm and playful she could sound.

"Alright, then meet me here tomorrow at ten," Sho instructed. "We can go riding. I'll let you borrow one of my horses."

"Actually," Neji began quietly, locking Sho into a deadpan glare, "Sora's here. I arranged for her transportation and surprised Tenten."

"It was so nice of him to do that," Tenten laughed, conveying the hint rather subtly.

Sho either didn't catch on or didn't want to. "Sora? I haven't seen her in forever. Tomorrow, we're definitely going riding and I can show you through the trail rides." He paused, pivoting on his toes until he faced Neji. "You can come, I guess."

Neji scoffed audibly, sparing Sho no shortage on emotion. "Of course I'm coming, Takayuki. I'm not going to let my friend go off with a complete stranger into a forest in Oto."

"He's not really a stranger…" Tenten mumbled under her breath but Neji didn't catch it.

"We really should leave now," Neji repeated, latching himself onto her wrist possessively. "Hiashi-san will wonder where we are."

Tenten nodded vigorously and allowed him to lead her away, looking back once to wave good-bye.

Sho remained in his spot, watching them go, not convinced that nothing was going on between the two.

* * *

"You guys didn't have to come back this early," Hinata pointed out, turning a page in her book.

On the way back to the villa, Neji had spared Tenten from any of the questions that were burning a hole in his mind, allowing her some silence. But within the last few feet of their trek, Neji couldn't help but ask her how she knew Sho. "We met at a horse show," was all Tenten had offered. And the rest of the walk home had been slightly awkward but Neji was determined not to let it show.

"We…ran into someone," Neji replied offhandedly, collapsing onto the couch and gesturing for Tenten to sit next to him.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Sho?"

Tenten nodded before Neji could speak. "Oh, yes, I haven't seen him in forever."

"…I see…" Hinata scrunched her eyebrows questioningly and shot Neji a confused look when Tenten looked away. All he could respond with was a vague wave of an arm.

"Is Hiashi-sama still at the Hospital?" Neji asked, vying to change the subject.

Hanabi raced in, nodding. "He called. He won't be back until at least eleven. But Hinata ordered pizza!"

Tenten chuckled, amused that they'd be eating such common cuisine in such an outrageously luxurious villa.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang and Hanabi raced to get it. The pizza delivery man had greeted the youngest Hyuga with an open-mouthed stare, his jaw in danger of popping off and his tongue lolling out. He wordlessly handed over the boxes and accepted the exact change, his eyes still locked with the grandeur of the villa. As he stumbled back to his car, glancing over his shoulder every once in a while, Tenten was sure he now had a great story to tell his friends.

Hanabi struggled to carry the pizza back to the kitchen and Neji arrived in time, plucking the boxes out of her hands just as they began to slide off. He gave her a reproachful look, to which she responded with a cuter, more innocent version of Neji's infamous smirk.

They sat at the table and Neji couldn't help but allow his eyes to slide over to his father's empty seat. Hinata was also trying not to let her eyes stray. Yet Hanabi was constantly glancing over at her uncle's chair but was wise enough not to mention anything. Tenten, however, had no knowledge of Hyuga seating arrangements and devoured the food instantly.

"Shall I turn on the TV?" Hinata suggested, her fingers poised over the button.

Neji nodded. "I suppose."

She flipped through the channels carelessly, countless random images appearing on the screen one after another, but only stopped when a picture of Neji's face caught her eyes. "Wait a minute…" Hinata mumbled to herself as she pressed the arrows.

It was Kotone Mai, the reporter who had almost caught Neji and Tenten at the Cape. Her hair was now cropped short and she was dressed in a garish plum-colored suit. "Hello, and welcome back to Hyuga Hunt!" (Here, Hinata's eyes widened and Hanabi shouted out "Neji-nee-san! It's you!")

The picture of Neji melted away and was replaced by a blurry picture of him and a girl exiting the Konoha Hospital. Neji froze; him and Tenten…The photo was, thankfully, rather blurry but his long hair was unmistakable, especially when his face was turned towards the camera. Tenten, on the other hand, was looking away and Neji thanked God that her hair wasn't up in her buns.

"This picture was taken just yesterday by an anonymous source," started Kotone.

"Which means by you," Tenten muttered."

"…at the Konoha Hospital, where Neji-san's father is rumored to have been accepted at." Kotone paused and nodded once. "Records tell us that Hizashi-san indeed did stay at the Hospital for a short period of time before being transferred to Oto's International Hospital but his condition remains a mystery."

Tenten patted Neji's knee when she caught him wincing slightly.

"But on a more romantic note," Kotone continued, "it seems that this is the same girl who had captured Neji-san's affections just a few weeks ago. It is blatantly obvious that this girl harbors deep emotions for Neji, who seems to be reciprocating for now, as she accompanied him during a supposedly traumatic period in his life. Many loyal Hyuga Hunt viewers believe that this will blossom into love; since this is the longest Neji-san has ever been with his girlfriend. Now, let's look at the results of our latest poll."

Kotone stepped aside and the picture of Neji and Tenten disappeared, replaced by the results of a poll. At the top, 'Neji and Mystery Girl: Is it Love?' was spelled out in a fancy, curlicue font, two golden bars stretched out below it. The one labeled 'Yes' was considerably longer than the 'No' bar.

"Oh lord," Neji murmured under his breath, grabbing the remote from Hinata and pressing the OFF button.

"Who knew people voted in polls about us! I guess we should start working on our celebrity couple name," Tenten joked. "Tenji? Or Neten? Or NejiTen?"

"You better hope Hiashi-san didn't see that," Hinata said forebodingly. "He's already on his last straw with your…love life."

Neji snorted. "Are you serious? He should be thankful that I have someone to comfort me. My father is dying, Hinata; I think he'll cut me a break." Despite his confident words, Neji worried if his uncle had seen the latest anecdote of Hyuga Hunt.

* * *

**a/n: **So, I've realized that Hinata is incredibly OOC in this story as it progresses. She's more confident in this chapter and less shy, a trait I found increasingly annoying throughout the manga. Ah, well, I prefer this new Hinata. I think it fits her better but, hey, that's just me. XD

Yes, the Tree of Heaven is a real tree. Also called the Chinese sumac, this plant can grow up to eighty feet in height and are located in central China. Yeah, that doesnt fit the setting exactly but it sure as hell matches Ten! :D And who says you don't learn anything when you read my stories? :)

As with the OC, if you didn't like him, it's ok but he'll be appearing once more. Though as unlikely as it may seem, he'll play a crucial role in the story. Hmm...but what seems to be going on between Sho and Tenten? Haha wait for the next chapter but if you want a clue, read Chapter 1 again! Have an idea? Write a **review** and let me know!

kisses,  
Iris:D


	18. Mane Shampoo

**a/n:** God, I hate myself. I really do. How long has it been since my last update? Two? Three weeks? *prepares to smash head with rolling pin*

I'm so, so, so sorry, everybody. Something came up and it had to be dealt with right away. This is shorter than normal, not because of run-out ideas but because I like to have a main idea for each chapter and if I continued with the story, that would get messed up.

Anyway, I really hope you'll forgive me or leave me a review? :)

**disclaimer: **Neji, Tenten and other characters (except for Sho) (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Wings We Lack: A NejiTen Fanfic  
Chapter 18

Tenten knocked softly on Neji's door, shifting back and forth on her feet. It was late; Hinata had already marched Hanabi up to sleep and settled herself in a grand armchair to wait for her father's return. Neji had immediately retreated to his room after placing a demure kiss on her cheek, telling her not to stay up too long.

After taking a long shower, Tenten had settled herself by the window seat to simply go over the day's events. It was a shock to see Sho, a face that she had pushed into the back of her mind for quite some time. She wasn't sure how Neji was going to react when he found out her relationship with a boy he wasn't particularly fond of. But finally, she decided to come clean. If he truly loved and trusted her, he'd believe her that she had gotten over him long ago.

"Neji?" Tenten murmured. "Are you awake?"

Hearing no answer, she placed a hand on the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Tenten eased the door open and let herself in.

His room was simple but had the lavish air that most villas radiated. White silken sheets and golden-tasseled fringes made up the majority of the furnishings. Moonlight streamed through the slightly open window and caressed the face of the sleeping Hyuga.

The bed sheets were rumpled underneath him, the edge reaching just above his waist to reveal a tantalizing portion of his bare chest, a sight many a fan-girl would die for. One hand was thrown haphazardly over his head while the other dangled elegantly off the bed. His hair was splayed around his head, a few strands spilling over his shoulders. As he breathed, his chest rose and fell in rhythm.

Tenten smiled to herself. "He looks so peaceful…" she whispered. Taking light steps, she made her way to his bedside, pulling up the blanket to his shoulders. Tenten tenderly brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night…"

Glancing over her shoulder, Tenten left his room quietly, only to find Hinata walking down the hall. "Hinata!" Tenten gasped, trying not to appear guilty.

Hinata smiled knowingly, her eyes darting to Neji's closed door. "Midnight meeting?"

"No…" Tenten trailed off. "Is…your father back yet?"

"Not yet but he's known for losing track of time," Hinata answered, shrugging. "Visiting hours are probably over but Hiashi-san normally pays no attention. And I'm not staying up until two a.m."

Tenten nodded, her insides twisting uncomfortably in apprehension. Hinata was clearly up here for a specific reason that she hadn't made known yet but Tenten had an idea what it was.

"So…you know Sho?" Hinata began.

_That's what I thought,_ Tenten remarked to herself in a satisfied sort of way. "Yeah, but I know you and Neji aren't too fond of him."

Hinata laughed once, as if she found this all very amusing. "Not really…he's nice, I suppose, but some people just rub Neji the wrong way. Is he really as annoying as Neji makes him out to be?"

"Well," Tenten launched awkwardly, "not to me…but Neji obviously sees him as a nuisance."

"I'm sure you and Takayuki go way back," Hinata prompted.

Tenten sighed, admitting defeat. "And I'm sure you'd like to know all about it."

"Better me than Neji," Hinata ended.

"Fine…" Tenten opened the door to her room and let Hinata in.

* * *

Neji rolled over on his bed and touched where Tenten's lips had graced his forehead. He smiled slightly and glanced out the window. Not for the first time, he thought of Tenten, who had become like his savior, rescuing him from depressing thoughts and leading him to the glorious light. She was the pinprick of hope that kept his feet moving, the faraway but magnetic light at the end of the tunnel.

_I love you._

Yes, he'd have to say that to her tomorrow just in case she wasn't aware of how he felt. He had to make it a thousand times clearer than necessary when he had the chance. Fate was strange; he was afraid of what curveball it might throw at him next and who it would strike out.

The sound of voices floated from Tenten's room, the sound waves slipping between the cracks of their secret door. Curious, Neji slowly and carefully lifted himself out of his bed and glided towards the door.

_Tenten and Hinata…are they talking about me?_

"So how do you know Sho?"

Neji shrank back like he was stung, his lips curling back into a grimace. Was this atrocity's presence really following into his own home and tainting his girlfriend's topic of discussion? He knew that Sho and Tenten were acquainted for whatever reason but he didn't expect her to be talking _about_ him.

_I'm not one for eavesdropping but…_

He pressed his ear against the wooden door, reaching out with metaphorical arms to pluck the words from their lips and deliver them to his waiting ears.

* * *

_"Holy crap, Sakura!" _

_Tenten rounded on her friend, her eyes blazing menacingly though the sliver of amusement was still apparent. Sakura snickered, directing the hose elsewhere to study her work._

_"You know it could've gotten into Sora's ears and she would have freaked." Tenten's eyes narrowed. "She could have injured herself and then would be in no position to compete in the show this afternoon!"_

_"But she's fine," Sakura pointed out gleefully, "so there's no point in getting angry!"_

_"I'm soaked!" Tenten protested as if Sakura wasn't able to deduce that._

_Sakura waved that off with an airy flick of her hand. "You're changing anyway. No big deal, Ten!"_

_"You can see through my shirt!" Tenten was intent of finding one fault that Sakura couldn't smooth over with her quick thinking._

_"No one's coming back here," Sakura reassured her, picking up a soapy sponge and slapping it onto Sora's shoulder. "They won't see you."_

_Rolling her eyes, Tenten wiped her hands on her faded jeans, although it didn't help at all since the pants were just as wet. She dug out her cell phone and punched in a few numbers. "I'm going to call Sasuke and get him over here," she announced. "He can keep you busy so you don't spray me with the hose again."_

_"You want to get rid of me that much?" Sakura pretended to pout._

_"…pretty much." Tenten grinned._

_Sakura threw the sponge into the bucket with more force than needed, sending up sudsy plumes. "Fine! I can take a hint! Where's my Sasuke-kun?" Winking, she skipped to the front of the barn, waiting for her boyfriend's arrival. _

_Tenten turned back to her horse once Sakura had disappeared around the corner and lathered the sponge with soap, scrubbing with vigorous elbow grease to remove any dirt and grime. The dirty soap trickled down the horse and formed a sort of soapy lake around Tenten's rubber-boot-clad feet._

_"Um, excuse me?"_

_She turned around suddenly and saw a boy about her age with tussled sandy hair and blue-green eyes that mirrored the ocean waves. He also wore rubber boots, dull from wear, and a lead rope was looped around his hand, the end attaching to the halter of a chestnut thoroughbred. _

_Tenten wiped her wet hair off of her forehead as she gave him a once-over. After deeming him satisfactory half a second later, she wiped her hands on her shirt, realizing that it was wet as well. _Shit,_ she thought, _he can see my bra.

_That he could. He had walked into the wash stall area and caught sight of her, looking at her for a moment too long when he should have averted his gaze-_

"He saw your bra?" Hinata interrupted.

Tenten frowned. "It's best if we keep that from Neji."

"My God," Hinata mused, "no wonder he's coming after you."

"No one's coming after me," Tenten said. "He just wants to be friends again."

Hinata shook her head. "Just go on…"

-_averted his gaze._

_"Sorry…" he mumbled, at last directing his eyes somewhere else._

_Frowning, Tenten crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover up. "What are you doing back here?"_

_"Sho Takayuki," he introduced himself, "I'm riding in the show this afternoon. I know this is an area only for people from this barn but the public wash stalls are being used and the lines are crazy long."_

_"Who let you back here?" Tenten asked._

_Sho looked upwards, as if trying to roll his eyes into the back of his head to look into his memories. "She had orange hair-"_

_"Cho," Tenten construed at once. That girl really was a sucker for hot guys. She peeked at Sho through the corner of her eyes. Hmph, he was rather good-looking, she had to admit._

_"So can I stay here?" His blue-green eyes turned to her beseechingly. _

_She sighed, though she didn't mind if he stayed. "You might as well, seeing as you're already here."_

_"Cool, thanks." Sho smiled and led his horse into the vacant stall beside hers. _

_Tenten leaned against the fence separating the two stalls and watched as Sho clipped the thoroughbred onto the crossties. "What are you showing in?"_

_Sho filled the bucket with the hose, standing to the side to avoid the splashes. "I'll be in hunters." _

_"Looks like we're rivals then. Friendly handshake?" Tenten held out her hand good-naturedly and Sho accepted it, grasping it firmly with his own hand. His eyes never left hers._

_Tenten finally muttered something about checking up on Sakura and removed her hand, asking him if he would watch Sora for her. "Of course," he answered. "I'll guard her with my life."_

_"You won't have to go that far," Tenten laughed and as she walked away, she could feel his eyes on her back._

_Later, Tenten beat him in the show by a mere half of a second and was therefore named first while Sho had to settle for second. Giving Sakura and Sasuke an offhanded wave, Tenten dismounted and handed the reins to Gai, making her way over to Sho, who was surrounded by well-wishers praising him and telling him he would definitely get first next time._

_"Not if _she's_ in the ring with me," Sho protested when he saw Tenten, pulling her closer by the wrist._

_Tenten had laughed and proceeded to chat with the horse show's audience, reliving the highlights of the show and occasionally running up to a few of the participants for a congratulations hug or a reassuring pat on the back. Whenever she could, however, Tenten stood next to Sho and didn't protest when she felt his arms drape over her shoulder._

_Sakura caught sight of her and pointed them out to Sasuke, who looked amused, but they both had the sense not to approach them, instead wandering over to the fields to feed sweet green grass to the new foal Sakura had grown quite attached to._

_Afterwards, when almost everyone had left, Sho caught sight of his trainer waving him over and he told her reluctantly that he had to leave._

_"Stay a bit longer." The words came out before she could stop them._

_Grinning, he took her by the hand and led her to a secluded spot in the indoor arena where the lights were dim and warm afternoon sunlight filtered in. She knew he had kissed her but remembered only because he smelled like fresh grass and mane shampoo._

* * *

Neji scoffed and made his way back to his bed once Tenten had finished her narrative. So that was the secret behind Sho Takayuki.

"Ridiculous," he muttered but he wasn't sure what he was referring to.

Tenten had _said_ there were no more feelings but Neji hadn't believed her before. But now, after listening to her story and logically thinking about it, there was no way something more than the kiss happened. The situation didn't call for it but Neji was still angered to know that Tenten's lips had been claimed by another man's.

He knew he shouldn't tell her about his eavesdropping; she might not approve. He had to show her that he knew, but subtlety, through actions and not words.

Neji still hated Sho but much of that hate was from the way he acted around Tenten, so casual and familiar. But know that it was disclosed that the poor guy really wasn't a big part of Tenten's life, Neji was pacified.

_But no matter how relieved I am, I still don't like him._

* * *

"Wow."

That was the only word Hinata seemed capable of saying as that was the seventh time she had uttered it in the past five minutes.

"I know," was Tenten's answer every time.

"The good thing," Hinata begin, her vocabulary finally returning to her, "is that you and Sho sort of fell apart since he lived in Oto."

Tenten nodded. "Long-distance and all."

"You don't like him anymore, do you?" Hinata's words were gentle but her eyes were challenging her, daring her to lie.

"As a friend," Tenten replied truthfully. "Tell you the truth, he was the first guy I ever sincerely liked but I guess it just wasn't enough, seeing as we broke up a few weeks later."

"Did you keep in touch?"

"A text message saying 'hey' about every month," Tenten laughed. "But it was normally small-talk."

Hinata nodded and got up, heading for the door. "Well, I'm going to sleep now but I think you should tell Neji your past relationship with Takayuki."

"Do you think so?" Tenten scrunched up her face.

"It'll clear any discrepancies he might have," Hinata added.

"Yeah, I'll tell him tomorrow," Tenten decided.

"Oh and thanks for telling me. I'm glad to know you can trust me," Hinata called out as she swung the door shut.

"Thanks for listening," Tenten added but the door had already closed.

* * *

**a/n:** Superduper short and I apologize. But...I'll have the next chapter up before Sunday because I'm being shipped off to Princeton for some gathering of smart people. Or as I refer to it now: the asian convention. Haha

Anyway, Sho and Tenten. Nope no ring to it whatsoever so it's a good thing they didnt end up together. If they did, then there would be no story and no NejiTen...oh well.

I just have to make it known that Hinata's personality now is so much more appealing then her shy, I'm scared-of-my-own-shadow personality before. Honestly, I remember screaming at the computer screen whenever I came across her acting all insecure. (I read the manga through online scans. :D)

kisses,  
Iris:D


	19. For Us

**a/n:** IM ALIVE. For those of you who did not see my previous author's not before I deleted, don't worry. You didn't miss much. Simply an apology for being gone so long due to some personal issues and a promise to resume my writing. An update. Finally. After months and months of inactivity, I am back and I bring gifties to you all. Another chapter! :D

Yes, this one is rather short. A little less than three pages is positively unacceptable after such a long absence but if I continue into the next segment of the plot, I won't be able to even the lengths out and I'm terribly OCD.

Anyway, if your memory has failed you, I'll remind you of what occured in the last chapter to save you from rereading all eighteen chapters. Tenten revealed to Hinata - and unknwingly to Neji, who was eavesdropping - that she and Sho had kissed at a horse show before but broke up because of the difficulty of a long-distance relationship.

Eh, anyway. READON. :)

**disclaimer: **So, yeah, all the usual ones apply. Naruto isn't mine, only Sho is. Blahh blahh. From now on, the disclaimer will be implied. :)

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

**WINGS WE LACK**  
**CHAPTER 19**  
~for us~

The morning at breakfast, Neji left his toast untouched. Hinata had raised her eyebrows slightly at how burnt and crispy it was but did not comment and turned on the TV instead. Not even when Neji stuffed a corner into his mouth with unnecessary relish did she mention it.

However, Hanabi felt the need to question Neji's sanity when she came down for breakfast. "Burnt bread gives you cancer, you know," she told him wisely, pouring liable amounts of syrup on her waffles, seemingly forgetting about her sticky disaster from yesterday's breakfast. Behind her, Hinata eyed the bottle dangerously, prepared to grab it should the plate begin to overflow.

"I have more important things on my mind," Neji replied dryly, downing a cup of ice water in ten seconds flat.

"You seem grouchier than normal today, Neji-nii-san," Hinata commented lightly, taking her cup of orange juice and seating herself across from him, leaving the spot next to him open for Tenten. "Anything wrong?"

"Oh, he's always grumpy," Hanabi piped up. She soon fell silent at the look her elder sister shot at her and began shoveling food into her mouth. "Hinata, can you put on the cartoons?"

"No, I'm watching the news, Hanabi." Hinata paused to glance at Neji, raising her eyebrow slightly.

Neji looked up slowly and Hinata tried not to flinch. "You know I don't eavesdrop, right?"

His cousin nodded.

"Well, then you're wrong."

Hinata frowned. "So you heard?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that they broke up."

"And you know that she truly loves you?"

He scoffed disbelievingly and suddenly stood up, his empty glass quivering between his fingers. "Tenten never told me that."

"What did I never tell you?"

Neji turned to look at Tenten standing in the kitchen, her pajamas rumple and messy, her bedhead quite unattractive.

"Tenten," Hanabi began, ignoring a glare from Hinata, "it looks like there's a cat living on your head."

"Oh?" She ran her hand over her hair and shrugged, occupying the seat beside Neji's. "I'll fix it later. Neji, are we going to Oto today?"

"Yes." Neji refilled his glass of water and sat back down.

It was perhaps fortunate that Hiashi decided at that moment to enter the kitchen, or else Tenten would have been crushed under the amount of unspoken tension.

"Hello, Father," Hinata greeted him at once, straightening her back considerably and bowing her head.

"I see you've already prepared breakfast," Hiashi commented. He locked eyes with Tenten and an emotion that no one could quite interpret washed over his face. "Hello, Tenten."

"G-good morning, Hiashi-sama," Tenten spluttered, throwing in her own, more awkward rendition of Hinata's bow.

"Here you are," Hinata announced, placing a platter in front of her father. "If it does not suit you, I'll most definitely make another-"

"It is fine," Hiashi stated.

Everyone present soon fell silent as the head of the house graced them with his presence. Hinata offered Tenten pancakes silently and she answered with a nod of her head. No one dared to speak out of turn, lest they come on as disrespectful and rile Hiashi's anger.

The dull drone of the TV soon grew louder as Hiashi took control of the remote and turned up the volume. Tenten had seen it too. The words 'HYUUGA HUNT' flashed on the screen and familiar reporter Kotone Mai appeared, sporting a bright turquoise blazer.

"That woman needs to get a life," Hanabi muttered into her waffles. Neji nodded in agreement.

"Hello, loyal listeners," Kotone began, smiling cheerfully, "Our sources tell us that Neji Hyuuga has rejoined his family. Perhaps because he is not satisfied with 'normal' life and strives to have that champion feel? However, one thing is very clear: Neji has found love! Many people are speculating that Neji-san has a girlfriend that he wants to propose to!" Kotone paused for dramatic effect.

Around the table came reactions of shock. Hinata's eyes widened. Hanabi's mouth dropped open, her jaws currently useless. Neji's eyebrows furrowed together, looking as if nothing would make him happier than strangling the reporter then and there. Hiashi, however, had the most dangerous of expressions with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Photos have been circling the internet depicting Neji leaving a Hospital. They are further proof of the rumor that his father, Hizashi Hyuuga, is in critical condition. And since we are on the subject of unanswered questions, why was the Kin no Uma Horse Show cancelled? Does this have its roots in why Neji was in a Hospital?"

"Many fans wonder if the reason why Neji reunited with his family was to acquire the funds for a wedding! Surely that could be a reason! Lately, he has been seen numerous times with the same striking brunette who shares a love of horses with him. Could I hear wedding bells in the distance?"

As Kotone droned on, the green screen behind her produced a clipart of a bride and a groom with Neji's face pasted onto the groom's body. His eyes had been blotted out with large pink heart that throbbed every three seconds. He twitched slightly at the sight.

"Witnesses to this new blossoming love say that Neji's Mystery Girl is strikingly pretty with luscious brown hair and deep, emotional eyes. As these photos grow increasingly ubiquitous on the internet, one can only wonder if Neji-kun has found a soul mate, a lifelong companion, or maybe even a wife. We can only give Neji our sincerest congratulations on his love life and show him that we are still supporting him, whoever he decides to marry!"

At that moment, a photo popped up, the same one that they had shown during yesterday's episode, one that clearly showed Neji exiting the Konoha Hospital with a girl. It was most obviously Tenten but because her hair was set loose and her face was rather blurry, no one could be sure.

But everyone present slowly started to look at Tenten. Yet no one dared to speak, praying that Hiashi wouldn't notice. When Hanabi sent Tenten a particularly puzzled look, Hiashi's eyes darted over but quickly looked away.

With a steady hand, he turned off the television and rounded upon all that were present. "Neji, care to explain?" His voice was eerily calm.

"Hiashi-sama, that woman is delusional, as well as her viewers," Neji said at once.

"They assume this so quickly, without any viable proof. That's how appalling your reputation is. They take you as some sort of…of…playboy," Hiashi ended, finally finding a proper noun.

"I have changed," Neji answered.

"But _they_ are not aware of that," Hiashi countered, directing his hand to point at the blank television screen. Neji kept quiet as Hiashi sighed and shook his head a bit. "I am not going to waste my energy now. When I return from visiting Hizashi, then I will worry about you and your repute."

With that, he swept out of the kitchen and Neji could only let out a sigh of relief when he heard the front door slam shut.

Hanabi finally managed to down that last of her syrup-logged waffles and peered at Tenten curiously. "That wasn't you, was it?"

"It was," Hinata snapped, glaring at Neji. "What are you going to do now? Hiashi's suspicious! We can't let him find out that you and Tenten are dating!"

"I knew it!" Hanabi stood on her chair, holding her fork in the air victoriously.

"Sit down," Neji ordered but his cousin paid him no attention and shoved her face in front of Tenten's.

"So, have you two kissed yet?" Hanabi asked in a stage whisper.

Scowling, Hinata grabbed Hanabi and marched her upstairs, ignoring her protests and left Tenten alone with Neji.

Tenten picked at the remains of her pancake, finally daring to glance at Neji. He was silent, studying her as if this was the first time seeing her. At last, she cleared her throat. "Neji, what would happen if Hiashi found out about us?"

"He wouldn't be pleased," he replied seriously. "He's never been very welcome towards my other…girlfriends."

"We won't be allowed to see each other," she guessed, ignoring the pang in her heart.

"At the very least…" Neji smiled wryly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he got a restraining order and kept me under house arrest. We'd be forbidden to see each other."

"How cliché," Tenten muttered, resting her chin on her hands almost as if she were bored. Suddenly, she straightened up considerably. "I almost forgot! We promised to meet Sho at ten!" She glanced at the clock and gasped dramatically. "We have less than five minutes!"

Neji frowned. "There's no need to be so worried. I'm sure he'd still be waiting for you long after ten." His frown deepened as he continued. "Anyway, I don't see why we need to go."

"We made a promise," Tenten pointed out.

"It doesn't mean you have to keep it," he muttered under his breath, so quietly that Tenten could pretend that she didn't hear him.

"I know you don't like him," she started reproachfully, "but don't let him win. He _wants_ you to be annoyed with him, to hate him, because then it proves that he can force you to do something. Show him that he doesn't irk you and you're far superior to him."

Though Neji never answered, Tenten took his silence as agreement. "I'm going upstairs to get changed," she announced. "Meet you down here in ten minutes, alright?"

"Sure."

As much as Neji despised Sho, he was not about to let Tenten go off alone with him. Sho appeared to still be quite interested and the false knowledge that Neji and Tenten weren't together might provoke him into making a move.

And Neji sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

Sho was waiting for them by their stables, wearing britches and a hunter green polo. Neji scowled at the sight of him and quickly snapped, "Who gave you permission to set foot on our property?"

Tenten rested her hand on his forearm in an attempt to cool him down while Sho smiled demurely. "If I recall correctly, we had agreed to meet here."

"Don't mind him, Sho," Tenten piped up, throwing Neji a warning look. "So, is Hiro here?"

"He's in the pasture," Sho replied. "But first, we need to straighten out a few things, make sure that everyone's clear."

"What are you talking about, Takayuki?" Neji's voice was low and dangerous.

"For starters, turquoise is definitely not Kotone Mai's color." Sho smirked when Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You saw 'Hyuuga Hunt'?" Neji scoffed. "I didn't know you followed it. What are you; gay?"

"Neji…" Tenten muttered warningly.

"I kissed her," Sho pointed, gesturing to Tenten.

Tenten bit her lip. "Hey, don't use that as if it were-"

"Don't you dare bring that up," Neji warned, clenching his fist threateningly.

"Because you two are dating, aren't you?"

Sho smirked at their silence and continued his thoughts. "But you guys lied to me and said you were 'just friends'. You know what I think? I think Hiashi-sama wouldn't be pleased if he found out that you two were dating. He'd prevent you from seeing each other, am I right? Of course I am." He sounded so smug that Neji wanted to punch him then and there but the tight grip Tenten had on his hand stopped him.

"So you lie so Lover Boy here won't be grounded. But I've figured it out," Sho stated self-righteously. "I've seen through your façade."

"What do you want?" Tenten asked calmly, almost bored by the events.

Sho blinked a few times, surprised by her offhandedness, but quickly resumed his smirk. "Want? What do you mean?"

"Stop feigning ignorance," Neji ordered, taking on Tenten's tone. "You want a trade-off. What will it take to get you to keep your mouth shut?"

"I don't want anything from you," Sho snapped. He rounded on Tenten. "I want something from you."

"Oh, hell no," she said at once.

He smiled slyly and beckoned her over with a finger. "It's not what you think it is. I don't need it now. I can get it later."

Tenten slapped away Neji's hand and sent him a look – _just let me hear him out_ – and stepped to Sho's side. Neji watched as he bent over to whisper something into Tenten's ear. Her eyes widened at first but then she nodded in agreement.

She stepped back to Neji's side and took him by the hand, ignoring his probing eyes. "You better hold up your end of the bargain," Tenten threw over her shoulder at Sho.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we were all going on a trail ride," Sho simpered.

"Save it," Neji growled, following Tenten back onto the path.

Once Sho was out of earshot, Neji pounced. "What was that about? He wanted you to kiss him, didn't he?"

"No." She said this so quietly though that Neji hadn't heard.

"One time wasn't enough for Takayuki, was it? That's too damn bad because no one but me is kissing you, you hear? So don't you dare think about kissing him because I'd take on Hiashi-sama's consequences rather than have you in someone else's arms."

"Neji, chill," Tenten told him. "He didn't ask me to kiss him." She stepped lightly over a tree root.

"Then what did he want you to do?" Neji waited with bated breath.

She hesitated before sighing. "He wanted me to do badly in the Kin no Uma Horse Show once it was rescheduled. He was embarrassed when I beat him last time and wanted to show me up. You know, men and their overlarge egos…"

"No."

Tenten frowned and looked up at him, brushing away an overhanging branch. "What?"

"You're not going to let him win," he restated.

"But if I don't, Hiashi-sama will find out about us," she reminded him in a small voice. "That's much more important to me than some horse show."

"Tenten, you'll never have another shot at becoming professional," Neji pointed out. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you, to live a dream you've always yearned for. Hiashi and I will eventual come to terms but you may never have a second chance."

"I only have to be ranked in the top ten," she answered. "Even if I let him win, as long as he's not tenth, everything will be fine."

Neji shook his head slowly. "No, I'm not okay with this."

She smiled wryly. "Sorry, but that doesn't matter. My mind is made up. Just don't worry about it." She rose to her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm doing this for us."

* * *

**a/n: **So how was it? Has my writing abilities diminished since my last update? *bites on fingernails* I hope not.

I feel as if I've lost my grasp on Hiashi a bit. Regarding Hanabi, she isn't characterized in the manga so she doesnt feel _too_ OOC. Hinata is most definitely OOC - no spluttering, no insecurities - and I like it that way. Her shyness really irks me sometimes. :)

Eh, did you think Sho was going to ask for a kiss? Haha nope. "You know, men and their egos." Yes, yes I do.

REVIEW.

kisses,  
Iris:D


	20. Don't Make Me Mad

**a/n:** Hello hello! Chapter twenty is up and I hope you will all enjoy it. :)

**disclaimer:** Neji, Tenten and other characters (except OCs) (c) Masashi Kishimoto

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

**WINGS WE LACK**  
**CHAPTER 20**  
_~don't make me mad~_

_"It's not a threat. It's advice."_

* * *

Tenten walked down the stairs and frowned in confusion when she didn't see Neji at the table. As she took a seat beside Hanabi – who had toned down her breakfast food choice to a bowl of Cheerio's – she glanced at Hinata questioningly. "Where's Neji?"

Hinata looked up from her magazine, an article about the upcoming Konoha Games. "He went with Hiashi-sama to visit Hizashi-sama early this morning. He said they won't be back until late at night."

"Oh." Tenten didn't bother to hide her disappointment.

"Come on," Hinata started, smiling, "don't be so miserable. It's not like you'll never see Neji again. Besides, I'm sure you'll be occupied today."

Tenten cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Guess who's coming," the Hyuuga singsonged, dangling her phone in front of Tenten's face.

For a millisecond, she caught sight of Hinata's background, a blurry picture, but she recognized his face regardless. "Naruto?" Tenten guessed, cracking a smiled at the thought her energetic friend.

"Yup, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino, too." Hinata tapped her chin thoughtfully, as if trying to recall a piece of information. "Naruto mentioned something about Shikamaru and being too troublesome so I doubt he's is coming."

Tenten shrugged. "Ah, well, I didn't expect Nara to have enough energy, the lazy bum."

Hinata returned the smile but quickly darted to her sister's side as her cereal bowl began to tip. With expert speed and agility, she righted the bowl and sent Hanabi a very stern look indeed. But as she turned away, Hinata didn't notice Hanabi make a grab at the container of sugar and begin dumping the contents onto her Cheerio's.

"I was thinking of taking Naruto horseback riding," Hinata continued, as if nothing had and nothing would happen. "Since this is the offseason, we don't have any extra horses. Do you think he could ride Sora?"

"Of course," Tenten answered. "Sora loves Naruto ever since he accidentally fed her a whole bucket of sweet feed."

Hinata laughed softly. "You should come with us since Neji isn't home."

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel. And besides, someone needs to keep an eye on Hanabi." Tenten's eyes darted to Hanabi's cereal bowl. A crystalline mound of sugar rose from the milk and more was on its way.

Hinata followed Tenten's eyes and snatched the sugar container just as the white crystals began to overflow the bowl. Wordlessly, Hanabi hung her head and marched upstairs, accustomed with the procedure.

"I'll be up there in a minute," Hinata called to her sister before turning to Tenten. "They should be here in about ten minutes. Could you get the door while I help Hanabi get clean?" Returning Tenten's nod with a smile, Hinata ran up the stairs and left Tenten alone.

She sat at the table, helping herself to a bowl of Cheerio's as well, minus the excess sugar, and unconsciously fingered her cell phone. Every now and then, she would check the screen, wondering why Neji hadn't called her, texted her, or left her a note explaining where he was.

It was the least he could do to spare her from all this wondering, this thinking. Why hadn't Neji contacted her?

_Unless…_

Unless Hiashi had found out about them dating and strictly forbid Neji from talking to her – after all, it was awfully easy to come to that conclusion after yesterday's episode of Hyuuga Hunt.

Then again, it didn't seem logical. If Hiashi really was cross, he would have sent Tenten away the moment he found out about them. He would have accepted no excuses, no apologies, and would have thrown her right out of the house. He didn't seem like the type to worry about coming off as too impolite.

_It must be_, she reasoned, _that they were simply in a rush to get to the hospital._

At that moment, the doorbell rang, bringing Tenten out of her thoughts. Waiting for a second, listening to see if Hinata would greet their friends, she finally sighed and answered the door.

The first thing she saw was a flash of yellow springing itself onto her, circling her in a tight hug.

"Hey…Naruto!" Tenten gasped amidst laughing and getting the air from her lungs squeezed out.

He let go of her, to her relief, and grinned before catching sight of someone behind her. His smile broadening most mischievously, Naruto stepped around Tenten to reveal Sakura, Ino and Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino pounced on Tenten at once, demanding to know all that had happened in the past few days while Sasuke stood there impatiently.

"Are you two sharing a room?"

"No…"

"Kissed yet?"

"On the cheek…"

"No tongue to tongue action?"

"Ino!"

"Well?"

"…Not in the past few days…"

"Girl, step up your game!"

"Have you two slept together again yet?"

"Sakura! That's too personal!"

"But you're going to tell me, aren't you?"

"No."

"Please! I swear I won't judge you! Ino won't either, right?"

"Of course not! You can tell us!"

"I did! We didn't!"

"What a shame…But I suppose it's one of those things that need to be enjoyed sparingly."

"Amen, Sakura."

"Thanks, Ino. Speaking of which, Shikamaru isn't coming, is he?"

"Well, you didn't believe his lie about 'meeting us here', did you?"

"Sakura, you idiot."

"I am a trusting person!"

This continued for a while until Tenten turned away, leaving her friends to bicker to themselves. Glancing behind her, she was amused to see Hinata and Naruto sitting very close to each other on the staircase, talking animatedly, their eyes glowing.

She noticed Hanabi peering down from the top of the stairs, snickering quietly to herself, and Tenten jerked her head, a silent order for Hanabi to let her sister be. Hanabi let out one last chuckle and raced away.

Smiling, Tenten swiveled around to meet Sasuke's eyes. He glanced warily at his girlfriend and her friend beginning to bicker just a tad too loudly and back at his best friend.

"See," Tenten began before he had a chance to speak, "this is why _you're_ my best friend."

He nodded slowly. "So, where's Hyuuga?"

The beginning of their conversation was curtailed when Sakura sprang between them, Ino peering over her shoulder. "We need a mall, Ten. Oto has this _hee-uge _department store that Ino and I have been _dying_ to go to!"

"Ask Hinata," Tenten advised.

"I'll drive you," Hinata offered, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. "You want to come too, Naruto?"

"Hell yeah!" he responded robustly. "Tenten, you want in?"

She shook her head. "Nah, it's alright. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Hanabi. Someone needs to watch her, you know."

Hinata frowned slightly. "Are you sure? The villa is quite safe. Hanabi is used to occupying herself."

"Let her stay," Sakura said with a laugh. "I know she wouldn't like shopping with us very much. And Sasuke, you keep her company."

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, trying not to appear too relieved. "Sure."

Tenten watched her friends troop out the door and shut it firmly behind them.

"So," Sasuke began, breaking the silence, "I saw Hyuuga Hunt yesterday."

"If you believed that Kotone Mai for even a second, I swear, I'll…" She broke off, not sure of what her threat would be.

"You'll what?" He smirked and patted her head condescendingly. "Don't worry. I know you wouldn't rush into marriage so quickly. After all, you're only, what, eighteen?"

"We're not getting married," Tenten reminded him. "Not even considering it; not even thinking about it; you're a crazy Uchiha, Sasuke."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Damn straight," Tenten agreed enthusiastically, "because I've only known Neji for a few weeks and marriage is just…ridiculous. Like, out of the question; someone shouldn't even consider it!"

Sasuke nodded once.

Meanwhile, Hanabi hopped down the stairs and sized Sasuke up, trying – and failing – to appear intimidating. He, however, blinked at her, thoroughly unfazed.

"Don't try anything, mister," Hanabi warned him, waggling her pointer finger back and forth. "Neji-nii-san and Tenten-san are d-a-t-i-n-g," she spelled out for him, "dating," she added as if he didn't already know. "Neji-nii-san will get mad at you."

Tenten tried to stifle her laughter, quickly changing it into a loud cough, while Sasuke feigned surprise. "Really…?"

Hanabi nodded vigorously, unable to detect the sarcasm in the Uchiha's voice. "Uh-huh, so don't get too close, got it?"

"Of course." Smirking, Sasuke grabbed hold of Tenten's wrist and pulled her closer, wrapping her in a tight hug. Peering over her shoulder at the youngest Hyuuga, he watched as Hanabi's eyes widened and she ran up the stairs, horrified.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't tease her." Though her words were serious enough, he noticed how her voice cracked at the end, the result of her trying to stifle her laughter.

"I couldn't help it."

"Are you going to let go any time soon?"

"Wait for a bit, just in case she's still watching us."

Tenten smiled into his shoulder. "You're horrible, Uchiha."

"Hn."

However, they sprang away from each other guiltily as the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who…" Tenten muttered, fiddling with the lock for a moment before flinging the door open.

Sho looked flustered, quickly stuffing something into his back pocket, before straightening up and ruffling his hair involuntarily, looking dignified.

Tenten raised a wary eyebrow. "What do you want Takayuki?"

"I see your attitude hasn't improved," Sho countered.

"Spit it out," she ordered.

"Hiashi-sama invited me over to keep Ten-chan company." Sho's face was void of any signs of deception but he smirked smugly at the sight of Tenten's and Sasuke's shocked expressions. "I know. I was surprised when he called me as well, but you can't refuse the Head of the Hyuugas."

Sasuke, who had been studying Sho all the while, finally spoke. "I remember you."

_You're Tenten's first kiss._

Tenten glanced at her friend, apprehensive of what he would do next.

Sho gave Sasuke a once-over before pushing past the two of them and striding into the living room where he plopped down on a couch. Tenten slammed the front door shut and stalked over to where he sat, positively enraged at Sho's haughty countenance.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sho asked, as if he didn't notice Tenten's anger.

"Get out, Sho," she demanded, pointing a quivering finger at the door.

"Let me rephrase what I said before," he replied nonchalantly, studying one of the silk pillows. "Hiashi-sama didn't just ask me. He _paid_ me to occupy you for today. Are we clear now?"

"Not in the slightest," growled Sasuke, appearing beside Tenten.

Tenten chewed on her bottom lip, her eyebrows narrowing. "What do you mean he paid you?"

"Exactly what I said," Sho said, whipping out a crisp wad of bills. In doing so, his phone fell out of his pocket and he bent over to retrieve it. "He gave me money and now I'm here," he ended as if nothing happened.

"Why would he pay you to do that?" Sasuke never softened the glare he directed at Sho.

"My guess is that he knows." Sho's stare sent shivers down Tenten's back. "He knows about you and Neji and now he's making sure that you two don't spend time together. And apparently, I'm his secret weapon."

"Get out of here." Each word was laced with a dangerous threat and Tenten's eyes sent the same message.

Sho, nevertheless, was unfazed and simply grinned at Tenten's predicament. "I wouldn't anger me if I were you," he advised in an almost singsong voice.

"Don't you dare threaten me!" she snapped viciously.

"It's advice. And you should pay attention to it, or the consequences will be severe."

Tenten scoffed and shared a look with Sasuke. "He's threatening me. You're threatening me, Takayuki! Are you out of your goddamn mind? You've already laid out the 'gravest' consequence imaginable: you're blackmailing me, forcing me to lose the horse show!"

Sasuke rounded on her, his eyes wide. "_What?_"

She waved away his inquiry, planning to answer it later, and sent daggers at Sho.

"You're happy with Neji, aren't you? For once in your life, you're starting to see someone as more than a friend," Sho murmured, suddenly quiet.

"Hell yes," Tenten shot back. "I _love_ him, Sho."

The pensive look disappeared from his face and was replaced with an emotion that she couldn't decipher. "I can rip that away from you. I can put an end to that. I can twist that love into an abominable hatred that will make you wish you hadn't crossed with me."

"I'm already forfeiting the show for you, Takayuki." Tenten clenched her fist so hard she was afraid that the incisions her nails made would be permanent. "Don't push it."

She summoned all her willpower from her deepest corners, trying desperately to restrain herself from smacking Sho. He had already demanded so much from her, thinking only of himself, and now he had the nerve to threaten her yet again with even more blackmail. Neji had been right in hating him from the start.

_I wish I believed him._

"_I'm_ the one with the upper hand here, Tenten. _I _can make you suffer – not the other way around – and I will enjoy every moment of it. Sometimes, the spoken word can cut deeper than the sharpest blade." Sho's blue-green eyes glowed with an internal fire that chilled Tenten to the core. "Don't make me hate you. You'll definitely regret it."

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Sho's shirt collar and hoisted him onto his feet, tightening his fist around the fabric. "Leave now, bastard."

Sho's backed away calmly, pausing to dust off his shoulder before heading towards the front door. "I can't say that this was enjoyable but it certainly was eventful."

Tenten, reaching her breaking point, was unaware that she had moved until her hands met with his shoulder, shoving him unceremoniously out the door. She slammed the door shut and retreated back into the living room where Sasuke still stood, flexing his had threateningly as if Sho was still there.

"Please tell me," he started, staring at the couch, "that you were either drunk or high when you kissed that son of a bitch."

She shook her head. "I didn't know he was a jerk."

Sasuke scoffed. "That's putting it mildly."

"I just…I'm scared now," Tenten admitting, dropping onto the couch heavily. "His words, his threats – they could have been empty but…they might even hold some truth. What if, what if he can make my life miserable? What if he's _not_ a crazy crackpot fool?"

"Then _you_ are," Sasuke answered most unhelpfully.

* * *

"You asleep?"

Tenten's eyelids fluttered and she blinked rapidly, adjusting to the dim lighting. She sat up slowly, rustling the sheets quite a bit. Propping herself up on one elbow, she realized that it was Neji who was standing in her doorway.

Holding down a yawn, Tenten glanced at her clock – it was half past twelve– and then back at Neji.

"I am now. You're back awfully late. Visiting hours normally aren't this long but I suppose they extended it in your case." The yawn escaped and she pondered whether or not to tell him to shut the door and let her sleep.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Sorry I didn't tell you. Hiashi-sama sprung this up on me early this morning and somehow my phone disappeared…it's just been a whole mess. Damn it, my whole life's a mess."

"Naruto came today," Tenten told him randomly, "Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino too. You missed them."

"Maybe next time." He didn't move from his spot by the door.

Tenten pursed her lips and patted the mattress next to her. "Come over here and sit down. The light hurts my eyes."

He obeyed and shut the door, plunging the room into a pleasant darkness. She felt him seat himself next to her and sighed contently, suddenly feeling very awake. "You'll never guess what Sakura told me today."

"It was about our relationship, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "She thinks we should have sex again."

Neji sighed and finger-combed his hair, pretending to think about the offer. "I don't know, I'm pretty depressed right now…"

"Then let me cheer you up," she whispered throatily, twisting her arms around him and dragging him nearer.

He didn't need a second invitation.

* * *

Hisako Kame hated it. She never thought being an intern reporter would be such a tedious yet demanding job. Since her first day of work nearly a month ago, her daily schedule had consisted of fetching coffee, retyping scripts and listening to that damn reporter whine about how 'that stupid intern' did practically everything wrong.

She was fresh out of college and had applied to be an intern at this news broadcasting station that had their headquarters stationed in Oto. Ironically, she had been ecstatic to hear that she had been accepted but her enthusiasm soon ebbed as she realized that she was nothing more than a pack mule and a lowly servant. And to make matters worse, she just _had_ to be apprenticing under Kotone Mai, that insolent woman with a pedophilic over-obsession with dashing, young male athletes.

"She stalks them, for God's sake," Hisako muttered as she scrolled aimlessly through the next day's script.

This wasn't the first time Kotone had ordered her to stay late in case some juicy piece of gossip managed to spring up during the night. And so she spent many a night fighting to stay awake until her shift ended around two in the morning. She once went down to chat with the security guard but soon found that the muscular, stony-faced man was not good company.

Of course, there were rare occasions when a brilliant news story somehow wandered its way into Hisako's grasp during her midnight shift. There was that letter addressed to Tsunade-sama, Konoha's top surgeon, detailing the many a fine aspect about her love life. And that one time, an anonymous source had dropped off a picture of some famous movie star kissing his coworker while his pregnant girlfriend was planning their wedding.

Tonight, however, she didn't expect anyone to show their face, so she was mildly surprised when she saw a good-looking boy step out of the shadows and stand in front of the desk.

Adopting a sense of professionalism, Hisako cleared her throat authoritatively. "Can I help you?"

"Is Kotone Mai here? I have something she might have interesting." He slapped a sealed envelope onto the desk and slid it back and forth; Hisako found her eyes drawn to it and guessed that that must've been his intention.

Pursing her lips, Hisako pointed her pencil at the wall clock. "Look, kid, it's almost one in the morning. Kotone is probably at home getting some beauty sleep or sleeping with some 'beauty'."

"This is important," the boy insisted, pushing back his sandy hair almost nervously.

Hisako sighed and snatched the envelope out of his hand impatiently. "Fine. I'll make sure she gets it. Now go home. It's probably past your curfew anyway."

The boy nodded and as he turned away, she could swear she heard him mutter "I told you not to get me angry." Shaking her head, Hisako opted not to question him about it. Truthfully, she didn't care much.

As she settled in to play a game of tic-tac-toe against herself, she reflected on what a strange kid he was.

_Of course _I'm_ the one who has to deal with them._

And she hated it.

* * *

**a/n:** *and cue dramatic music* I'm pretty sure you all guessed who that boy was. However, what he dropped off remains a mystery. ;)

About Hanabi and her obsession with sweet sugary foods - don't ask me why. I was trying to depict an average child rather than the stoic child that appears in the manga and hey, what kid doesn't like sweets? (Except Sasuke, of course, because he's a freak ;)) Anyway, for some reason, I feel as if it fits her. She embodies this imaginary sugar-tooth remarkably well.

Sho's a son of a b*tch, isn't he? He's evil. Very evil. And I like it like that. After all, if there's no conflict, there's no story.

Anyway, please REVIEW! Do it, and I will love you until eternity ends. _That's_ a looooong time. :)

kisses,  
Iris:D


	21. Blissful Ignorance

**a/n:** Ahh, shoot me. Late updates and I'm not too happy with this chapter. But I just don't have the time to rewrite it so I'll post it for you guys. I figure you've been waiting long enough.

Enjoy!

**disclaimer:** Neji, Tenten and other characters (excpet for OCs) (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

**WINGS WE LACK**  
**CHAPTER 21**  
~blissful ignorance~

_"You deserve to know."_

* * *

Hinata shuffled outside of Neji's door, knocking softly on it. Pressing her ear against the wood, she chewed on her bottom lip when she heard no sounds from within.

She knocked harder this time. "Neji-nii-san," she whispered urgently, "get up."

"Hinata!"

Freezing in her spot, she prayed Hiashi wouldn't trek up the stairs. "Yes, Father?"

"Have you fetched Neji yet?"

"I am in the process of doing so," she called back.

"Shit," Hinata murmured, jiggling the doorknob a couple times and kicking the door lightly when she discovered it was locked. "I'll have go through Tenten's door."

She stood in front of Tenten door and, momentarily forgetting her manners in the urgency of the situation, let herself in without knocking or announcing herself.

Squealing, Hinata quickly covered her eyes at the sight of Tenten and Neji lying beside each other, both half-naked (Neji, thankfully, was covered mostly by a blanket.), and spewed out a stream of apologies.

Neji was jolted awake and quickly threw the rest of the blanket over Tenten, who was still asleep. "Damn it, Hinata," he growled, pitching a pillow at his cousin, missing her by a foot on purpose. "What the Hell? Why didn't you knock?"

Hinata stooped down and hugged the pillow to her chest, glaring at him. "Hiashi-sama is requesting your presence," she informed him. "Me finding you is better than him finding you, you know."

"Shit."

He poised, ready to climb out of the bed, when he jerked his head at Hinata.

"Oh!" She chucked the pillow at him, hitting him square in the face, and headed for the door. "Be down in five. If not, Hiashi won't be the only one kicking your ass."

Moving quietly so Tenten wouldn't wake up, Neji pulled on his previously-discarded boxers and pants and shuffled into his own room, where he hurriedly pulled on a rumpled t-shirt. Glancing in the mirror, Neji sighed heavily and combed through his hair quickly before deeming himself presentable. With that, he sprinted down the stairs two at a time.

Hinata was waiting for him at the bottom and pointed at the drawing room. "He's in there," she mouthed.

Neji nodded and let himself in.

* * *

Tenten was, truthfully, only half-asleep when Hanabi crept into her room on not-so-quiet tiptoes. Ineffectively muffling her high-pitched giggles, Hanabi positioned her face directly in front of Tenten's and put on the most atrocious visage.

She was quite pleased when Tenten pretended to freak out – although she didn't know the older girl was bluffing – and poked her in the stomach. "I scared you, didn't I?" Hanabi singsonged.

"Oh yes, you're terrifying." Tenten winked and looked around the room, her hands crawling towards where Neji had been sleeping. In doing so, the blanket slipped and she fumbled, trying to cover herself.

Hanabi, however, had noticed. "You're not wearing a shirt, Ten-chan," she pointed out as if she didn't already notice.

"Yes, well, I prefer sleeping like that," Tenten lied hastily, hitching the blanket up to her chin. "It's much more comfortable, more in-sync with nature, you know."

"I see." Hanabi nodded wisely.

But she closed her eyes all the same while Tenten redressed herself.

"Hey," Tenten started, her eyes darting to Neji's sleeping spot, "where's Neji?"

"Oh, Neji-kun?" The Hyuuga tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He's with Hiashi-sama, I think." She pursed her lip, thinking. "Yes, I heard him telling Hinata to go get him."

"What for?" Tenten furrowed her eyebrows and tried not to think about the other day's episode of Hyuuga Hunt.

"I have no idea," she confessed, "but he looked really serious. The last time I saw him so serious was the day Neji's old girlfriend got pushed out of a window."

Tenten blinked rapidly. "What did you say?"

Gasping, Hanabi covered her mouth with both hands and shook her head back and forth. "I didn't say anything. Crap, Neji is going to kill me," she added quietly.

Tenten, however, heard her. "So, Hiashi pushed Neji's old girlfriend out of a window."

"No…" Hanabi drew out the syllable and suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. "Well, she kept insisting it was an accident but it was a few days after Hiashi had found out and he was really pissed but there really is no evidence or witness statement and she didn't press charges so no, he didn't." After finishing her run-on sentence, she took a deep breath.

"What happened to her?" Tenten inquired.

"Broken collarbone," Hanabi stated matter-of-factly, "and a fractured hip; she broke up with Neji and she lives in Akarui now."

"Who moved to Akarui?"

Tenten and Hanabi spun around to see Neji in the doorway, looking most unpleased.

"My friend," Hanabi lied, "you remember Kaori, right?"

Neji frowned. "Kaori? No, who is she?"

"Of course you don't know her," Hanabi snapped, showing her aptitude as a brilliant actress. "You never pay any attention to me."

"True."

Hanabi looked immensely relieved, and didn't try to hide it, as she bolted out of the room.

Neji came over and placed a chaste kiss on Tenten's cheek. She smiled up at him absently, her mind still whirling from the newfound information. Hiashi, Neji's uncle, could he really hate Neji's dating so much that he'd push a girl out of the window?

Involuntarily, she inched away from the window and luckily, Neji didn't notice.

"Hiashi-sama is forcing me to go visit my father again," he said quickly.

"Don't say it like it's a burden," she scolded him gently. "He's your father."

"Hiashi-sama won't let you come," Neji added. "He thinks you'll be a distraction."

"He's right," Tenten said firmly, noticing his look of surprise. "Your focus is to comfort your father and you must give your undivided attention to him. Your father is your priority."

Neji furrowed his eyebrows. "Tenten, he knows."

"About us?"

"Yes."

Tenten bit her lip and imagined the sound of her body hitting concrete, shivering uncontrollably when she imagined the pain. "Nothing bad happened yet," she pointed out, stressing the last word.

"He's trying to separate us, prevent us from seeing each other." Neji paused. "And, he wants the three of us to go out to eat tonight."

"Why?"

"Don't question it," he advised with a shake of his head. "The answers are sometimes not what you want to hear." Hiashi's voice floated up the stairwell and Neji stiffened instantaneously. "I've got to go. I doubt I'll be back before midnight if Hiashi's intent of keeping us apart." He kissed her once more before rushing out the door.

She waited until the door slammed shut before hoisting herself out of bed and ordering her feet to carry her downstairs.

In the kitchen, Hinata was sporting a lavender sundress and a cute beret and stuffing something into her leather purse. She looked up as Tenten walked in and smiled. "Hey, ready to go shopping?"

Tenten blinked blankly at the Hyuuga. "What for?"

Hinata cleared her throat awkwardly. "For your dinner with Neji and Hiashi-sama."

"I don't need a dress," Tenten responded, shaking her head for emphasis.

"You need a _respectable_ dress," Hinata rephrased herself, "One that's clean-cut, sophisticated, and elegant. Come on, you need to impress Hiashi-sama so he won't be too hard on Neji-nii-san."

At the mention of his name, she softened and nodded. "Fine, let me go change." Tenten plodded back up the stairs and pulled on a pair of jeans and a soft T-shirt, taking great care to avoid the window.

_Window-phobia, _she mused, grabbing her cell phone and wallet and sticking them into her pocket, _the irrational fear of windows._

Hinata was handing Hanabi a pair of shoes when Tenten reappeared.

"Oh, Hanabi, you're tagging along?"

"No…" She bit her lip as she struggled with her laces, her sister watching her carefully. "Hinata is dropping me off at the Takayuki's."

Tenten's eyebrows raised.

"It was Hiashi-sama's orders. If we were ever to leave, we would have to drop Hanabi off to be watched by Sho," Hinata explained.

Though perplexed, Tenten did not complain or comment, only followed the sisters into Hinata's car. They pulled up to yet another large villa constructed of sun-baked bricks and Hanabi let herself out to ring the doorbell.

Hinata killed the engine and glanced at Tenten in the passenger seat. "I know you don't like them very much so you can stay in the car if you'd like."

"No," she contradicted, surprising Hinata, "I'll come. I have a few words I need to say to Takayuki."

"Alright."

Hanabi had already run inside by the time Tenten and Hinata arrived at the front doorstep. Sho was lurking in the doorway, eying Tenten in a way that troubled her. She felt a chill crawl down her spine.

"My mother wants to speak with you," he told Hinata, jerking his head into the house.

Hinata nodded and moved to step inside but looked back at Tenten questioningly. Tenten shook her head and Hinata continued her way in.

"Did you come to apologize?" Sho prompted once Hinata had left.

Tenten scoffed. "No, as a matter of fact, I want _you_ to apologize."

He sent her a slew of glares. "How 'bout this: instead of an apology, I'll give you some advice."

"Advice," she repeated, "for what?"

"You're not safe there. At the Hyuuga's," Sho added.

"Since when did you care about my safety?" Tenten snapped.

"You're not safe," he repeated, his face grave. "As long as you're there and as long as you're Neji's girlfriend, you're going to get hurt in an 'accident'." Sho made quotation marks with his fingers. "You shouldn't risk it. End it now. You don't want to end up being pushed out of a window."

Hinata came around the corner just as Sho uttered those last few words. Her face contorting into a look of uncharacteristic fury, she rounded on him. "That's none of your damn business," she hissed, so out of character that he could only stare stupidly at her in pure shock.

Sho's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Doesn't she deserve to know?"

"Not from you," Hinata retorted, taking Tenten by the arm, "and most definitely not your twisted, biased version."

She marched away and dragged Tenten with her, fuming so angrily that Tenten could almost see the fire in her eyes.

* * *

Kotone Mai strode through the glass doors of her studio at exactly ten fifteen that morning, dressed in a smart black suit adorned with a large, gauzy pearl necklace. She threw her bag at Hisako, who caught it with ease, and grabbed at her coffee cup. After taking a sip, she spit it out and glared at her intern.

"What the hell is this?" Kotone shrieked, slamming the cup down and splashing coffee all over the desk. "Are you _trying_ to fatten me up? _Skim milk and no sugar_ – didn't I specifically say that? I can't drink this. Go get me another one."

The veins in Hisako's forehead bulged as she slowly grabbed the cup and smiled grudgingly. "I'll go get you another one," she said through clenched teeth.

Kotone nodded, primping her collar.

"Oh, and a letter came for you, from a boy," she added. _You haven't been sleeping with him, have you?_ Hisako added in her mind.

"Well?" Kotone held out her manicured hand and wiggled her fingers a few times. "Hand it over."

Hisako chewed on her lip, feigning indecisiveness. "But I've got to look for it – Heaven knows where I put it – and I need to go get your coffee. It's really a pity though; the boy said it was important. He wanted you to receive it right away."

"Fine. Forget about the coffee," Kotone ordered, looking very curious indeed. "Find the letter."

She spent the next ten minutes shuffling through folders and drawers, pretending to look for the letter even though she knew where it was. Hisako emerged with a crisp white envelope in her hand and offered it to Kotone.

Kotone snatched it out of her hands and ripped the paper eagerly. As she scanned the note, she sent scathing glares at Hisako, who watched interestedly, but when she pulled out a photo, Kotone squealed gleefully.

Hisako winced and realized that she didn't really want to know what the photograph was of.

"Contact this boy," the reporter demanded suddenly, slapping the picture onto the desk. "Schedule an appointment for him with me. Sho Takayuki, he lives in Oto. You know what he looks like, don't you?"

"Vaguely," Hisako answered, only remembering sandy hair.

"Good, good." Kotone bobbed her head. "Find him. I'm going into the studio now and you better have tracked him down and set our appointment up. The sooner the better."

As Hisako Kame opened the internet on her computer, she sighed and realized that she _really_ hated this job.

* * *

Neji found himself averting his eyes every time they strayed onto his father's sleeping form. Hiashi sat beside him, his back straight as a rod, and stared at an invisible mural painted on the opposite wall.

Hizashi was dying. They had already known that, but to hear it from the doctor made it all the more real, all the more final.

He had hoped – he wouldn't deny it – that somehow, the doctor's had misread their analysis and diagnosed his disease inaccurately.

But when you looked at Hizashi, you were overcome by this sense of hopelessness and death as you surveyed his skeletal frame.

"_The parasites have already entered his spleen and liver. Our data shows that they have been there for quite a while. He hasn't responded to any of our treatments – chemotherapy, miltefosine, or liposomal amphotericin B."_

It just couldn't be true.

"_Neji, there's no point hiding it from you anymore."_

Never, ever, did he actually believe Hizashi would die. He had fed himself hope and desire and trust in the hospital staff and their medicine.

_"You're not a kid. You can handle this."_

Had that all been for nothing? The sleepless nights, the desperate prayers, the depressing hospital visits – were they all in vain?

_"I'll try to be optimistic. He has a couple weeks left to live. Let's not be sad."_

Shouldn't some of them count? Shouldn't the Universe look down on him and pity him? Where was the justice in this world?

"_But I won't sugarcoat it either. He's going to die, Neji."_

Neji.

Neji.

What will you do?

"Neji?"

He looked up and had a hard time keeping the tears from spilling out of his eyes.

Hizashi opened his eyes and stared at Neji, who was reminded of the proud, strong man his father once was. "Brother," Hizashi croaked weakly, "give us a moment alone. I need to speak with my son."

Hiashi hesitated, something flickering in the corner of his eyes, then got up and left.

"Look at you," Hizashi whispered, "all grown up. I'm glad I got to see you like this. It's one thing that I know your mother regretted."

Neji stayed still, not trusting himself to move.

"I know she'd be proud of you," Hizashi paused to smile, "proud that you've found love."

"What?" Neji stared at his father unblinkingly. Had he really just said…?

"Neji, don't ask me how I know. Just be aware that Hiashi does."

* * *

**a/n: **I hate to disappoint. I'm rereading this and there's just a terrible lack of flow and detail and..blehhh. There's just too much going on this week. I apologize.

Especially when you loyal readers have left me more than 100 reviews! I'm touched. Your support and love for my story really motivate me to continue. So, I promise, the next chapter will be phenomenal. :)

The plot thickens.

Our antagonists are meeting.

Neji ex-girlfriend seemed to have angered Hiashi.

Hiashi knows.

*_shivers*_

REVIEW, please!

kisses,  
Iris:D


	22. Let It Slide

**a/n: **Hello, everyone, after a very, _very_ long time. I am so sorry I have not updated in months and I really have no excuse other than a major writer's block for all of my stories. For WWL, I didn't have the story planned out completely and when it came to typing the next few chapters, I was at a loss. I had no idea what to write.

And so I took a hiatus - about five months - and I honestly think I've grasped the story once again.

Unfortunately, WWL will be over in a few more chapters.

For my returning readers, if you ever stumble across WWL again, thank you for sticking with me. I love you all.

**disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

**WINGS WE LACK**  
**CHAPTER 22  
**~let it slide~

_"I simply report the truth - it just so happens to be the ugly truth many times."_

* * *

"I want sprinkles. Where do you keep them?" Hanabi sifted through the pantry and Sho tried his best not to lose his cool.

His mother had left barely ten minutes ago and Hanabi was already tiring him out. After declaring that she wanted to bake a cake and somehow persuading his mother to allow her to do so, Hanabi had chosen Sho as her assistant rather than his German shepherd that she was quite fond of.

That was how he found himself wearing a pink 'Kiss the Cook' apron and a ridiculous paper chef hat. His dog seemed to laugh at him from its place on the kitchen floor.

She had then proceeded to make a mess with the mixer, splattering the batter everywhere, and added liable amounts of sugar to the bowl as he cleaned up the batter before the dog got to it.

"Why do you want them now?" he asked quite childishly, still irritated at the mess she had made.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "To put in the batter, _duh; _really, Sho, you're quite the idiot."

Sho restrained himself from strangling the Hyuga brat – she really had no respect for her elders – and occupied himself when the phone rang. He practically dove for it and clenched it a bit too tightly in an effort to relieve some of the urge to throttle the girl he was supposed to be babysitting.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sho Takayuki?"

He didn't recognize the girl's voice and he cleared his throat. "Yes."

"My name is Hisako Kame. I'm Kotone Mai's intern. You recently dropped off an envelope for Kotone, am I correct?"

"Yes."

Sho glanced at Hanabi, who seemed to have found a container of years-old Halloween sprinkles and was gleefully dumping all of them into her batter. He snapped, getting her attention, and silently motioned for her to knock it off.

"In that case, Kotone would like to discuss the contents of the envelope with you in person. If you aren't busy, she would like to see you right now."

"Sho!" Hanabi called, picking up the bowl of batter and pouring it into a pan. "How long do I have to bake it for?"

Telling the Hyuga to wait a moment, Sho answered, "Yes, I'll be right over," and hung up. He grabbed the bowl from Hanabi, scooped the rest into the pan, and slammed it into the oven, setting the timer for twenty-five minutes.

"I'm leaving now," Sho informed her, peeling off the wretched apron and donning a sweatshirt.

Hanabi looked indignant. "You _can't_! You're supposed to be babysitting me! My father is paying you good money for your services."

"Relax, you're a 'big girl' now," he told her mockingly. "You should be able to stay home alone." Sho proceeded down the stairs – their kitchen was on the second floor; Sho's parents wanted a modern feel to the villa – and glared at Hanabi when she trailed after him.

"My father will have your head!" she called to him at the top of the stairs.

Sho smirked. "I have more important things to worry about."

Hanabi scowled as the front door slammed shut and she trudged through the kitchen and into the empty guest room where she settled herself on the king-sized bed and turned on the TV. She looked out the window, saw the Hyuga villa's rooftop through the trees, and then turned her attention to a marathon of cartoons.

She fell asleep an hour into the marathon, only to be woken up by the smoke detector's ear-shattering wail. Half-asleep, Hanabi smelt and saw the smoke as it trickled in through the door. In a moment of hysterical panic, she made her way to the window and saw the patch of grass nearly twenty feet away, thinking that it would be a soft place to land.

As she soon found out, it wasn't.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama…"

Neji and his uncle were shaken from their respective states of pensiveness and looked at the surgical intern in blue scrubs that had entered Hizashi's room. Hiashi motioned for him to come in but the intern shook his head and gestured for the Hyugas to step outside of the room.

They did so reluctantly and waited expectantly.

"Hiashi-sama, your daughter, Hanabi-san," began the intern and Hiashi felt his heart catch in his throat, "has been in an accident. She fell from a second story window but because the window faced the backyard and the backyard was on a slope, she sustained more serious injuries. We were able to transport her to the OR in time and we're currently operating on her."

"More serious injuries," Hiashi echoed, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "And they consist of…?"

"Her collarbone is fractured, as well as some damage to her hip bone. An artery near her neck has ruptured but Dr. Ichiro is attending to it as we speak," explained the intern.

"How did she incur these grievances?" Hiashi asked.

The intern referred to his notes. "There seemed to be a small fire at the Takayuki residence and we can guess that she tried to escape through the window. There is, however, no way of knowing for sure until she wakes up."

"Thank you, Doctor," Hiashi said, sending the intern away. "Neji, phone Hinata immediately."

Neji, still numb from shock, nodded. "Right away, Hiashi-sama."

* * *

The halogen lights that illuminated the crowded shopping mall seemed too bright.

Either that or Tenten's pupils had dilated dramatically within the last few minutes.

Hinata walked slowly beside her, sipping her green tea frappuccino delicately, and frowned when she noticed that Tenten's remained untouched. She hooked her shopping bag onto her elbow and waved her hand in front of Tenten's face a few times.

"Hey," Hinata singsonged, resorting to a few snaps. "Don't let what Sho said get to you."

Tenten licked her lips and focused her attention on a little girl in a wheelchair, being pushed by her mother and entertained by her older brother. "Was it true?"

"I…" Hinata paused then sighed. "Look, this isn't about me at all. I barely knew the girl and it's just not my secret to tell. I think you'd best hear it from Neji when he decides to tell you."

"_If_ he decides to tell me," Tenten corrected her listlessly.

Hinata bit her lip and instead dragged her into one of the many department stores. "I'm sure he will," she told Tenten cheerfully, lying through her teeth. Hinata averted her eyes and approached a rack of black dresses, pretending to sift through them with much vigor.

Tenten sighed and picked her way half-heartedly through the garments. "When do you think he'll tell me?"

The Hyuuga did not seem to hear her as she triumphantly pulled a dress out of the rest – although it might have been at random as an attempt to divert Tenten's attention – and pressed it into her arms. "You should go try this on. It's simple but elegant. I think Hiashi will think highly of you in this."

"Hinata," Tenten began, lifting the folds of cloth and examining it closely, but Hinata disregarded the probing tone and steered her into a changing room.

"In," she ordered, giving Tenten a hefty shove and slamming the door.

"You need to tell me," came Tenten's voice, along with many rustles of cloth and grunts of displeasure as she tried to squeeze into the dress.

"No." Hinata took a seat on one of the plastic chairs, crossed her legs, and waited patiently.

Tenten was silent for a moment as she zipped the back up and opened the door to show Hinata, giving a slight twirl, feeling the fabric floating over her thighs. Hinata nodded approvingly.

"You need to tell me," Tenten repeated as she retreated into the fitting room.

"I don't," Hinata countered stubbornly.

"What was her name?" Tenten decided to try a more direct approach.

"It won't mean anything to you." Hinata grabbed another dress and threw it over the fitting room door. "Try this one on. I like the neckline."

Tenten emerged and scowled at her friend, trying to appear intimidating. "Hinata, don't you want me to be prepared? Don't you want me to know what I'm getting myself into? This is for my own safety, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes were apologetic. "Let's go try on some more dresses, Tenten."

But as she handed over the next batch of dresses, Hinata's phone rang and she dropped the hanger in an effort to reach her cell phone before the ringing ended. As Tenten gathered up the fallen dresses, she glanced up at her friend, whose face seemed to have grown much paler.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked, feeling a bit perturbed.

Hinata shook her head. "We have to go to the Hospital. Hanabi's…been in an accident."

Tenten's jaw dropped. "Is she okay?"

"Neji didn't say."

Abandoning the pile of dresses to some poor soul who worked at the store, the two rushed out of the mall and Hinata had hit the gas before Tenten had even shut the passenger door. They sped down the highway and, inevitably, soon heard the sirens of a police car.

Muttering curses Tenten didn't even know Hinata knew, Hinata unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door, ignoring Tenten's protests. "You're supposed to stay in the car!" she called to the Hyuuga, but she kept walking.

Tenten could vaguely hear the officer shouting at Hinata to get back in the car, to which she replied with a few shouts of her own.

_"My sister has just been in a very serious accident and I don't know if she'll be alive when I get to the hospital! I do _not_ want to get there too late just because I was pulled over!"_

Another minute passed and Hinata reentered the car, looking extremely satisfied.

Tenten gaped. "What happened?"

"He's letting this one slide," Hinata explained as they got back onto the highway. "He's also phoning ahead to tell the other officers to leave us alone."

"Wow." Tenten inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Dating Naruto has really changed you, huh?"

They arrived at the hospital within five minutes and breathed sighs of relief when Neji told them that although she sustained critical injuries, Hanabi was going to be alright.

Hinata smiled. "Can we see her, Neji?"

He shook his head. "She's still in surgery but they let Hiashi-sama watch from the gallery."

"Where is it?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know if you'll want to watch," Neji cautioned her. "They've got her cut open on the table and it's pretty gory."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, much like her father's when he was irate. "Where is the gallery?"

Neji reluctantly pointed in the direction but grabbed Tenten wrist when she moved to follow Hinata. "Stay," he ordered. "I need to talk to you." But he said nothing.

"Hinata's changed," Neji said finally, although it clearly wasn't what he wanted to talk to her about. "I suppose it's Naruto."

"Shut up, Neji," Tenten snapped, unused to his beating-around-the-bush.

He took a deep breath and wouldn't look at her. "I know who moved to Akarui."

"It wasn't Hanabi's friend," Tenten whispered.

"No, no matter how it may seem, I _do_ pay attention to Hanabi. She doesn't have a friend named Kaori." Neji sat down on a bench and closed his eyes. Tenten took a seat beside him and waited. "Her name was Azumi. She was my…"

"Girlfriend," she ended for him.

"_Ex_-girlfriend," he corrected her. "Hiashi _was_ angry about our relationship. She _did_ fall out of a window. She _did _break her collarbone and break her hip. But Hiashi did not cause it. In fact, it was just the opposite."

* * *

_He wished she would stop pacing. _

_It was starting to give him a migraine along with her fretting._

_"I don't even know _why_ I came back to the Estate with Hiashi-sama so unhappy with our relationship," she said not for the first time._

_"Unhappy is a bit of an understatement," Neji pointed out unhelpfully._

_"He is going to _kill_ me," Azumi insisted anxiously. "He is going to kill me."_

_"He'll probably kill me first," he said as if it would calm her nerves._

_She shook her head. "I'm going to die today, Neji Hyuuga, and it will be all your fault!"_

_They settled into a cycle of her exclaiming how she was too young to die and him replying that she should just shut up. From downstairs, the voices of hundreds of chattering guest floated upstairs and began to worsen his migraine._

_It was Hiashi's annual Hyuuga fundraiser banquet, a clever shot at good publicity, and Neji knew he couldn't spend another banquet alone, pretending to be interested in the guests less-than-amusing stories and entertaining the benefactors' daughters. So he persuaded Azumi to come over despite her fears and they were now hiding out in one of the many empty, unused rooms upstairs._

_"Does anyone know we're up here?" Azumi seemed to have drifted to the corner furthest away from the door._

_"Hinata does," he informed her. "She let you in, didn't she?"_

_"She'll tell Hiashi-sama we're here, won't she?"_

_Neji shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, probably."_

_"Damn it!" Azumi sank to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest._

_"What's wrong with you?" Neji exclaimed suddenly. "Why are you acting so vulnerable and pathetic? The _real_ Azumi is courageous and confident and headstrong. You are _not_ my girlfriend."_

_She shook her head violently. "I'm _scared_, you jackass."_

_"So am I!" he shouted, rising to his feet, only to sink back onto the floor when the doorknob jiggled and Hiashi entered, looking very stern._

_"Kindly lower your voice, Neji," he ordered. "It is disrupting the banquet." Then, he caught sight Azumi and his frown deepened. "What is she doing here?"_

_Neji knew what Azumi was going to do probably before she knew it herself. Her eyes widening fearfully, she backed away from the window in order to get a running start. But he was frozen, unable to move, refusing to believe that she would actually jump._

_Hiashi, however, moved to try and stop her but he was too late. There was a shatter of glass and, seconds later, the _thump_ of a body hitting the ground. Banquet guests milling about the lawn could only look horrifyingly at the girl's body on the ground and Hiashi Hyuga by the window, looking very grave indeed._

_The only conclusion they could come up with was that _he_ pushed her._

_And they quickly left to spread the gossip._

* * *

"You don't have to worry about getting hurt, you know," Neji ended.

"I know. Thank you for telling me." Tenten kissed him gently on the cheek. "Now, let's go check on Hanabi."

* * *

"This is some very incriminating evidence you've seemed to gotten a hold of, Sho." Kotone Mai seemed to look at him like a very delicious piece of meat and Sho was suddenly rather uncomfortable.

"I know."

"This is going to tear their relationship apart," she went on, twirling a lock of her shoulder-length hair absent-mindedly. "Are you sure this is what you what?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Isn't it what _you_ want? You're always looking to stir up trouble, aren't you?"

Kotone laughed lightly. "I simply report the truth - it just so happens to be the ugly truth many times - but here at Hyuga Hunt we're very honest. Now, are you quite sure that this girl is Neji's girl?"

"Very, I've had a history with her," Sho said vaguely.

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "Then, is this you?"

There was a moment of silence as Kotone's eyes flickered from Sho to the contents of the envelope and he reveled at her level of stupidity.

"What's her name?" Kotone asked finally, perhaps as a tactic to draw attention away from her blunder.

"I can't tell you."

She frowned. "I'd like to reveal this piece of evidence in the next edition of Hyuuga Hunt. Do you want to remain anonymous?"

Sho closed his eyes. His previous anger had subsided for the moment and he felt no impulse to punish Tenten.

_Yet._

"Hold off on the release," he finally told her. "I'll let you know when I want you to disclose it."

Kotone looked positively scandalized, as if Sho had just told her to refuse a free diamond necklace, but nodded professionally all the same. "Very well, let me walk you out. But, just to let you know, I want to let the viewers know the truth and, if it'll change your mind, I'll do _anything_, absolutely _anything_," she purred.

Sho's eyebrow twitched and suddenly, he had the urge to vomit. He quickly shook his head. "No, I don't want _anything_ from you other than you releasing this photo. That's all."

She batted her eyelashes in a way only she thought was seductive. "Well, in that case, come back if you ever change your mind, Sho-kun."

He couldn't escape from her office fast enough.

* * *

**a/n:** YOSH. And that's that. Terribly mediocre after such a long absence. I'll try to make it up to you all.

The contents of the envelope are still rather vague, but very powerful. I won't disclose what it is for a few chapters. Itching to know what it is? Reread the last few chapters. I've put in hints.

Anyway, please REVIEW, although I don't feel like I deserve it after abandoning the story for so long.

Once again, I am so sorry! Please forgive mee~

kisses,  
Iris:D


	23. Distractions

**a/n: **Chapter 23 has been posted! Please enjoyy~

**disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

**WINGS WE LACK**  
**CHAPTER 23  
**~distractions~

_"They weren't close but they were still family."_

* * *

"The first thing I'm going to do when we get back to the villa," Hanabi began, "is bake a cake."

There was a scattering of light-hearted laughter throughout Hinata's car. Neji looked back from the passenger seat at his youngest cousin with something almost like fondness in his eyes while Tenten patted Hanabi on the arm. "Great idea! We'll all help you!"

"But first…" Neji gave her a look.

She nodded. "Afterwards, we'll help."

A few days had passed since Hanabi's horrific accident. When the doctors had announced that she was well-rested and ready to be discharged, Hanabi had been overjoyed. Despite winning over the numerous hearts of the hospital staff, she had claimed the hospital was a depressingly boring place, especially because she was confined to bed rest and was rarely ever allowed to wander. (She had snuck out once for a midnight stroll through the hallways in her hospital gown but no one knew and it was apt to stay that way.)

Sho's mother had called during Hanabi's hospital stay and had poured out her deepest apologies and embarrassment and shame for her son to a taken-aback Hiashi and insisted on paying for the hospital bill herself, refusing to back down even when Hiashi declined. Sho himself, though, had yet to make an appearance or express any guiltiness.

Neji and Tenten had deemed this unacceptable and decided secretly to march over to his villa as soon as Hanabi was discharged and give him a piece of their mind. They knew Sho's mother would not be home, which would allow them to berate him and curse at him as much as they liked.

Hiashi had stayed with Neji's father at the hospital after Hizashi's doctor requested to speak with him. He looked grave and Neji wanted to stay but Hiashi, in a temporary, uncharacteristic moment of kindness, told him to go home with his cousins and Tenten. _The time you have spent in this hospital is adequate for your lifetime_, he had said.

Hinata had parked the car in a supermarket's parking lot and ran out with Hanabi for a few minutes to buy all of the supplies. They returned with their arms laden with containers of too-sweet frosting and a large array of sprinkles.

At the villa, they unloaded the cake baking ingredients as Hanabi danced excitedly around them. Hanabi would not let them slip away to go berate Sho just yet; she was determined to have everyone present to join in on the cake making.

Despite a slight mishap with the batter (Hanabi had accidentally dropped an egg shell as it was mixing and they had to start over again), Neji breathed a sigh of relief when they finally popped the pan into the oven and set the timer for twenty-five minutes. He and Tenten were about to leave when they heard Hanabi's voice.

"Where are you _going_?" she called. "This is a _party_! We have to play _games_!"

Neji felt his eyebrow twitch. "Hanabi, we-" But Tenten cut him off.

"We weren't going anywhere, Hanabi," she assured the girl. "What kind of games shall we play?"

As Hanabi, the Banker, dealt out the paper money for what might've been the hundredth round of Monopoly, Neji cursed Tenten's fondness for his cousin. Throughout the game, she would pat his arm consolingly in an effort to soothe his anger while his cousins assumed his irate expression was because he had somehow landed himself in jail for the umpteenth time that night.

When the timer _ding_ed, Hanabi jumped up immediately, racing over to the oven and trying to take the cake out herself. Hinata scolded her for her stupidity as Hanabi ran her slightly burnt fingers under a stream of cold water.

"You just got out of the hospital and you're already hurting yourself again! You need to use oven mitts, Hanabi." Hinata shook her head as she set the pan out to be cooled. "Tenten, will you check to see if she needs to go to the hospital, _again._" She stressed the last word meaningfully.

Hanabi walked over to Tenten obediently and stuck out her hand for her to examine. "It's just a little red, Hanabi-chan," Tenten told her. "No need to go to the hospital."

Hinata walked back to the table and surveyed the Monopoly board. "We have to let the cake cook before we ice it."

Neji, seeing his chance, stood up suddenly. "Tenten and I have to go somewhere. We'll be back before the cake cools."

"But, I wanted us to decorate it together," Hanabi said with wide eyes.

"We will," Tenten promised her. "We'll just be right back."

"Monopoly's not fun with only two people, though," Hanabi argued.

"You'll just have to deal then," Neji deadpanned.

Hinata sighed. "_Really_, Neji, Hanabi was discharged today and you don't want to spend any time with her? Don't be ridiculous. Stay here and play Monopoly with us." As she handed him the dice, she gave him a look that he never would have dreamed she would've been capable of giving a few months before.

And so Neji reluctantly rejoined the game until half an hour had passed and Hinata went over to dump the cake onto a plate. While Hinata helped Hinata to ice the cake and write a congratulatory message, Tenten sent Neji looks that most obviously told him that if he dared to leave, he'd not only answer to her, but to Hinata and Hanabi and Hiashi as well.

But when the cake was cut and served and Neji was trying to force the sickeningly sweet food down his throat, Tenten was starting to feel rather impatient as well. It was getting quite late and the sun had already begun to dip behind the horizon, staining the sky a mixture of oranges and dark blues. At this rate, they would never make it to Sho's house before midnight (Hanabi had brought out a few more board games she planned to play with them all.)

But when the last crumbs of cake disappeared off of Hanabi's plate, the phone rang and she scrambled to pick it up before any of her older partygoers had the chance. "Hello, Hyuuga residence," Hanabi said into the phone, feeling rather important, but her face soon fell. "Oh, okay, Father."

Hanabi ran up to Neji and proffered the phone to him. He looked surprised but took it anyway. He listened for a moment and Tenten noticed, with some worry, how pale his face got. Neji quickly said good-bye and whispered into Hinata's ears.

Tenten and Hanabi shared a look, feeling completely out of the loop, and they followed Hinata and Neji to the foyer.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Tenten asked, trying to keep her voice level and prevent the anxiety from creeping into her voice.

He shook his head, his face, if possible, turning quite paler, and Hinata pulled Tenten to the side as she pulled on her light spring jacket. "Tenten, Neji and I have to go to the hospital. We need you to stay here with Hanabi because…taking her won't be appropriate."

Tenten was shaken by the grave look on Hinata's face but she could almost guess what had happened. "Hinata…"

"Neji…he…his father just died."

* * *

Tenten glared up at the ceiling and cursed whatever god, deity, or supernatural being had caused this. She had known for a while that Hizashi was going to die, but it actually happening made life seem so much shorter.

She had never gone to a funeral when she was younger. Her parents were the oldest of their generation and their parents were fit and healthy and death had never been something she had had to deal with in the past. Of course, her goldfish had died when she was ten but she was never really fond of the fellow anyway.

And what stung the most was that Neji wasn't even there to say his good-byes. Instead, he was being held against his will at some stupid, childish, meaningless party (she'd never say that to Hanabi in person, of course). Then again, the alternative was screaming his brains out at their less-than-competent babysitter and Tenten decided that that was no good either.

After Hinata and Neji had left in a hurry, Tenten did not tell Hanabi what had happened, rather, made up a lie right on the spot about how Hiashi needed them to run a few errands for him. She could tell that Hanabi didn't believe her but thank goodness the girl was smart enough to accept it for now.

They had quickly cleared the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. After a few hours of sitting on the couch, staring at the TV screen in a zombie-like fashion, Hanabi decided it was time to go to bed and Tenten agreed. She tucked the Hyuuga into bed, ignoring Hanabi's first inquiry of the night (bless her soul), and went to her own room where she lay on her back in her bed, too tired to change.

Sometime early in the morning – she hadn't managed to fall asleep – Tenten heard the front door open but found that her limbs were rather stiff. Her brain told her to move but she couldn't. She heard footsteps outside in the hall come to a stop in front of her door.

Only her eyes turned towards the door as Neji opened it and walked in. "Hey," Tenten whispered.

He did not return her greeting, did not stray farther than a foot from the open door. "You're going home tomorrow, Tenten."

That was enough for her to prop herself up on her elbow and stare at him. "What?"

"I've called Sasuke and Sakura and they're driving down to Oto tomorrow…today," he corrected himself, looking at the watch. It was two in the morning. "You should go back to sleep."

"Neji!" she called to him as he turned to leave, shaken by the dead tone in his voice. "Are you…okay?"

"I should be," he murmured after a moment's hesitation. "I should be perfectly fine. I've prepared myself for this and I should be fine."

Tenten bit her lip. "But…are you?"

"I have to go back to the hospital but Hinata will remain at the villa." Neji wouldn't look at her.

"Your father…" She stopped. She didn't know what to say to him.

"His funeral will be held in a week's time at Konoha. You're invited, of course."

"I'm sorry, Neji," she whispered, wondering why it was she who was crying and not him.

"I know. Good night, Tenten."

She did not answer until the door had shut all the way. "Good-_bye_, Neji."

* * *

"You look awful, Ten-chan."

She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until Sakura was gently shaking her awake.

"I'm so sorry about Neji's dad," Sakura went on to lament.

Tenten shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. Where's Sasuke?" she asked, tactfully changing the subject.

Sakura pursed her lips. "He's downstairs entertaining Hanabi. Hinata went back to the hospital right after we came but she should be back before we leave."

"Does…Hanabi know yet?"

"Hinata told her before she left."

"How's she taking it?"

"They weren't very close, from what I can tell, but he was still family."

Tenten sat up and held her head in her hands, her brain pounding most uncomfortably.

"I packed most of your clothes already," Sakura went on when Tenten didn't say anything. "Ten-chan, how are you _really_ doing?"

She sighed. "I…didn't know Hizashi at all. I never talked to him, never knew him. All I did was take up Neji's time and make him lose sight of what was most important – his father. He spent most of his time with me rather than his father. I _distracted _him. I know for a fact that Neji would have stayed with his father at the hospital instead of going home with Hanabi and Hinata if it weren't for me."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Ten."

"I should. I _have_ to."

Sakura patted her comfortingly on the back. "You didn't kill him, you know."

"I'm not talking about his _death_. I'm talking about Neji not being there to say good-bye! I took up the majority of his attention and look what happened! There is no one else to blame but myself."

"Neji probably doesn't see it that way. He's probably suffering the self-brought guilt and simply sees you as someone who was doing her best to be a comforting friend."

"I'm a parasite," Tenten realized darkly. "I'm feeding off of his kindness without giving anything in return."

"Shut up. That's crazy."

Tenten's eyes strayed towards the window, where the Takayukis' Tree of Heaven was visible, and she remembered Neji's words.

_Trees of Heaven sprout up and pose a biological threat to native plants and organisms. It fits you, don't you think?_

He had been joking before but now she knew them to be true.

She hung her head with resignation. _Yes, yes, it does fit._

* * *

"You need a hug."

She jumped away from him but her putting distance between her and Sasuke really was pointless; he made no effort to actually hug her.

"I'm fine."

She had arrived back in Konoha late last night without a word from Neji. He hadn't returned from the hospital to say good-bye and she knew that it was good and proper to stay near his father's body but that didn't stop the bitter feelings from surfacing.

Upon arriving at their dorm, Tenten ran up the stairs and immediately surprised a half-asleep Ino by collapsing on her own bed, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to bring up her luggage. Ino, by the time Sakura and Sasuke stumbled in with Tenten's things, was wide-awake and listened diligently as Sakura relayed what had happened and Tenten tried to block the sound of their voices with a pillow.

They had quickly called Naruto and Shikamaru and organized a movie night for the following day. Sakura and Ino seemed to believe that a few hours spent with her friends would boost her morale – it was only logical, Tenten admitted grudgingly – but all she wanted to do was wallow away in self-pity, blaming herself for keeping Neji away from his father.

But somehow, the two evil, insufferable dormmates – Tenten was feeling rather irate – had gotten her out of bed and into a nice-looking sundress and herded her into the car. She sat sullenly in the back, picking at a loose thread until Sakura warned her that, should she continue, the whole dress might fall apart.

They arrived at the movie theater at exactly seven o'clock and greeted the guys, who were already waiting for them, the tickets tucked into Naruto's pockets. He produced the six, severely-crumpled tickets and handed them to the usher, who tore them in half and gave them back to Naruto with a dull 'enjoy the show'. The line for snacks was long but they all decided unanimously that waiting for the buttery popcorn was worth the wait. Tenten remained silent as they all chatted – except for Naruto, who was too busy texting – and watched the cars drive by.

When Sasuke had randomly announced she needed a hug, Ino had offered herself up and coaxed Tenten back into the conversation. Sakura gave Ino a discrete thumbs-up when Tenten's back was turned as she listened to Shikamaru's strategy for winning shogi.

Suddenly, Naruto gave a dramatic gasp and Sasuke and Sakura shot him matching looks – ones of exhausted annoyance – but he paid them no attention. He scuttled to Tenten's side and shoved his phone into her face.

"What, Naruto?" Tenten mumbled crossly, waiting for him to realize that holding the screen so close to her eyes hindered, rather than helped, her ability to read the words.

"Hinata just told me…the Hyuugas are back in town," he said in a stage-whisper.

She blinked. "They're back?"

"Back in Konoha," Naruto affirmed, "they just arrived." He looked as if he had more to say but did not continue.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura prompted him.

He scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. "I'm not sure Tenten would want-"

"Spit it out, Uzumaki," Tenten ordered, her face suddenly losing its euphoria.

"…Hizashi-sama's funeral is tomorrow at three at the Hyuuga Mansion. Hinata said we're all invited." Naruto looked everyone.

"Will you go?" Tenten bit her lip, gazing around at her friends.

Ino linked arms with her and Sakura.

"Of course."

* * *

**a/n:** Blah. I don't like this as much as I thought I would when I was writing it in my head. I can think a few places where I should go into a little more detail and elaboration but I just want to keep the story moving.

Hizashi died. Yeah. It was going to happen, anyway. I feel, though, that I didn't quite make it as depressing as it should have been.

So, WWL is slowly drawing to a close. There will be a few more chapters, a plot twist (another one, yes xD), and then it'll be over. Then, I will continue working on my other stories but WWL is my priority for now. However, I have a **poll** opened on my profile about which 'Coming Soon' story I should undertake to replace WWL and I'd really appreciate it if you all would vote! And if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up writing with your plotline in mind. XD

Anyway, please **REVIEW** and I love you all for sticking with me through my frustratingly long writer's block. :D

kisses,  
Iris:D


	24. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**a/n: **Yeahh! Another chapter, guys and girls! But I'm prepared for you all to hate me by the end of the chapter.

**disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

**WINGS WE LACK  
CHAPTER 24  
**_~rain, rain, go away~_

_"The spoken word can cut deeper than the sharpest blade."_

* * *

Tenten wondered why there was no rain.

The sun seemed to shine unusually bright and the birds' songs were too cheerful for the desolate occasion. Across the ancient Hyuuga cemetery stretched a sea of black that crashed upon the shores of Life to bid farewell to Hizashi Hyuuga but his ship had long sailed into Death's uncharted waters. This was one journey they knew he wouldn't return from.

He could have been sleeping, really, in his coffin, all dressed up as if he were to attend a gala. His suit was tastefully tailored and his hair smooth despite the light spring breeze. A healthy blush stained his cheeks – most likely from a few powders of make-up – and Tenten almost expected him to open his eyes and tell everyone to stop weeping.

Ino and Sakura were crying, being the emotional people they were, despite not ever speaking a single word to the man. But they were close to Tenten, who was close to Neji, who was close to Hiashi, and so transitively speaking, they had been close to Hizashi.

Naruto was holding a weeping Hinata fiercely and Sasuke and Shikamaru were still standing awkwardly to the side. They gave her a pitying look that held an unasked question: why wasn't she crying?

Truthfully, she had had enough of that over the past few weeks. Ino and Sakura had grown accustomed to waking up in the wee hours of the morning to the sound of tears slightly muffled by Tenten's pillow. They would talk quietly and soothingly about anything and everything until Tenten was quiet and her mind was elsewhere, anywhere but with him.

Neji had changed over the weeks. When he first returned from Oto, he had stopped by their dorm. The transformation was gradual and Tenten didn't discern it at first, but she still felt that something was amiss when he only returned her hug half-heartedly. They talked for a while with Ino and Sakura lurking in the background until he had excused himself and said that he had things to take care of.

After that, she rarely saw him. His excuse every time she managed to get a hold of him – he never called her; she always had to initiate it – was that he had funereal things he had to attend to. When she inquired and asked when they would see each other again, he tersely told her that she was acting terribly clingy and hung up shortly afterwards. He _had_ called later that day to apologize and she said it was alright because he was under mounds of emotional stress. But she had already cried her heart out.

She seemed to have lost contact with him after that. It was as if they had already broken up. Ino and Sakura ceased their Neji inquiries after one too many answers of 'I don't know' that usually led to reluctant crying on Tenten's part.

She never thought she could be so weak, so hung up over the lack of attention from a _boy_. She had always looked down at those heartbroken girls who listlessly moved about their life in a trance as if they had no reason to live now that he was gone. But when had she turned into one of them? Her heart burned every time she thought of him and wondered why he suddenly didn't want to talk to her anymore and she felt as if she were missing half her body.

It was this dependency that she had always despised, always vowed she'd never get sucked into. This relationship angst, this lovers' quarrel (though about what, she did not know), was bringing her down and she needed to get back on her feet.

This wasn't the time for _her_ to break down. Rather, _Neji_ probably needed her more right now but was just too fucking proud to admit it. His father just died, Tenten would reason, and it's only normal that he go through a temporary stage of shock or depression or incredulity. And when he finally snapped out of it, she would be waiting for him with open arms.

Now, he seemed to walk towards her with a million things to say but turned at the last minute and walked away. Tenten, never able to handle disregard well, pulled away from Ino and Sakura and chased after him.

"Neji…" She placed a hand on his shoulder and flinched when he did. His eyes were empty and they scared her.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse, croaky, as if it had been out of use for days on end.

She swallowed nervously, worried by his change. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to be asked right now because I'm sure plenty of people have asked you before and it must get pretty tiring to answer every single time…" She was rambling and he waited, not patiently but it didn't seem as if he wanted to leave either. "But…uh…how are you doing?"

He blinked slowly and straightened his black suit jacket slowly as if his joints, like his voice, hadn't been used in a while. "Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

It suddenly became awkward between the two and Neji excused himself when a relative wanted a word with him.

Tenten, bemused, made her way back to her cluster of friends, taken aback by Neji's transformation. His curt answers and dead eyes were so unlike the Neji she knew that it finally occurred to her how much Hizashi's death had affected him.

"Neji's changed," she whispered to Ino and Sakura.

Ino patted her comfortingly on the shoulder and Sakura smiled encouragingly. They had been through this many times before; they already knew Neji had changed.

Hinata had finally gotten control of her tears and moved away from Naruto and towards Tenten. She realized, with a sinking feeling, that Hinata had regained her stutter and Tenten hoped it was only brought on by the crying.

"N-Neji-nii-s-san," she began, Naruto hovering behind her protectively, "he _has_ ch-changed. He d-doesn't eat a-at all – he's g-gotten so sk-skinny – and h-he doesn't sleep any-m-more. I n-never knew he w-would be s-so effected by it a-all."

"I had no idea either," Tenten answered sadly.

"I'm s-sorry, Ten-chan," Hinata said mournfully. "I know th-this must be so h-hard on you. It w-will be over s-soon and the r-real N-Neji will return to u-us."

They talked quietly amongst themselves for a while until Tenten heard someone approach her from behind. Her heart lifting at the possibility of it being Neji, she was disappointed when she saw it was only Sasuke. But what he whispered in her ear caught her attention.

Slowly turning her head towards the crowd that congregated around Hizashi's grave – relatives and friends were taking turns presenting their eulogies – Tenten caught sight of sand-colored hair and she bristled in anger.

How dare he show up here?

She glanced at Hanabi, who was seated on the grass with her other cousins, making daisy chains and wildflower bouquets to line Hizashi's grave with. Neji and Tenten never beat the shit out of him for doing such a thing to Hanabi but now it looked like they finally would finally have the chance.

Tenten marched up to him and pulled him aside without explanation. Surprisingly, he did not struggle and simply waited patiently for her to talk. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she hissed. "You weren't invited!"

"My mother was," he stated simply.

"But you weren't, Sho!" she snarled. "I swear, if it weren't for the tense atmosphere and grave setting, I'd beat the hell out of you. And I know Neji would, too."

He laughed. "What are you talking about? He's a zombie now."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What?"

"Honestly, Tenten," Sho started, his voice very business-like, "Hyuuga's gone weak, gone soft. He's mentally unstable."

"How dare you…_You're_ the one who's mentally unstable for thinking that! Neji is fine!" Her cheeks were flushed.

"There's no point in denying it. Hyuuga's not what he used to be. He's not even worthy of being a rival at the show. He's barely alive," Sho continued, feeling himself grow angrier.

"You have no right to say that! You're a disgusting insufferable little bastard!" she swore.

His eyes glinted madly. "He's dying mentally. He's heading that way so might as well drop dead right next to his father."

She smacked him, good and hard, forgetting where she was and what was going on and how she was supposed to behave.

Shock registered on his face first and that soon morphed into disbelief and anger. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly as he tried to formulate his thoughts into comprehensible words. She waited breathlessly, slightly apprehensive of what he would do in retaliation.

"You just hit me," he said as if she didn't already know and he began to walk away. "You'll pay for this."

Ducking behind a tree directly outside the cemetery's gates, Sho whipped out his cell phone and punched in a few numbers. As the phone rang in his ears, he watched as Tenten wandered back to her friends and, most evidently, told them about what he had said.

"_Hello?"_

Sho felt his anger boil again as he looked at Tenten's furious face. "Kotone, release it."

"_I'm sorry?"_

"The picture," he said through gritted teeth. "Release the picture."

"_Sho, it's been weeks since you sent it to me. Why now?"_

"She needs to cry a little bit more, that stupid bitch."

* * *

"He hasn't called you?"

Tenten looked at her cell phone sadly. "No."

"He's probably busy," Ino offered sympathetically.

"No," she repeated. After the funeral yesterday, Neji had found her and promised to call her the next day to make up for the time they had spent away from each other – at his own fault, he was quick to assure – but the sun had risen and had already set, and yet Neji's phone call had yet to come.

"He'll call," Sakura bolstered her.

Tenten didn't answer, only reaching for the television remote and turning on the TV with resignation. A weather report's ending credits were scrolling – a thunderstorm was predicted, apparently – and she suddenly felt too tired to change the channel to a more interesting one.

She hated herself. She hated her imbecilic dependency on Neji's presence to be happy. And she hated Neji himself as well, a little less than she hated herself but perhaps a little more than she should.

And she wondered if Neji was emanating such feelings as well. It sure seemed that way, what with his scarce phone calls and the cold demeanor about him. Tenten feared that Neji was, too, blaming her for not being able to bid farewell to his father; for taking up all his time and not leaving enough for his father. But she was also relieved, too, that he might fault her. This way, she wouldn't have to come to him and beg that he blame her and lose all self respect.

And then, an all-too-familiar jingle caught her ears and the words '_Hyuuga Hunt_' scrolled in on the screen. Today, Kotone had donned a lime green suit that was blindingly bright and almost seemed to draw one's eyes to it but Tenten's eyes were glued to the picture projected behind her.

Her eyes widened.

_It couldn't be–could it?_

Ino looked up and glanced at the TV screen, Sakura wincing from across the room. "Ten, change the channel."

"No…" Tenten answered, confounded.

Sakura jumped onto the bed next to her friend and slowly reached for the remote but Tenten impulsively jerked her hand away and pencil-rolled to the other side of the bed, her gaze never leaving the television screen. "Why that…that…little _bitch_," Tenten hissed. "How the hell…?"

_"Welcome back, loyal viewers_," came Kotone's voice through the speakers, "_and not a segment too soon. Today, we have an especially _juicy_ piece of gossip to share with you all. But first, let us take a moment of silence to honor Hizashi Hyuuga's legacy. Rest in peace, Hizashi-sama."_

During the silence, Ino and Sakura finally recognized the picture behind Kotone and they shared a shell-shocked look.

"_And to add to Neji's sorrow, it seems he isn't as immune to infidelity as we thought. A few weeks prior, Neji was seen accompanied by a strikingly pretty brunette for quite some time and it was speculated that they were, indeed, in love. But what goes up must come down. An anonymous source has given us proof that Neji's Mystery Girl has just become the enemy of all of his fans."_

Kotone disappeared and the picture enlarged.

_"Neji's Mystery Girl was not cheated _on_, as many of us fellow 'Hyuuga Hunters'_ _had guessed, but she was the one who cheated _on him!_ As shocking as this may seem – many fans believed that she was a sweet, innocent, pure girl to capture Neji's attention – here is the picture proof of her betrayal. Why anyone would ever choose someone over Neji-san is a mystery to me but it seems his Mystery Girl has."_

Unable to take it anymore, Tenten hit the power button and buried her head in her arms.

"Tenten…" Ino's voice was shaky. "The picture…"

"It was the angle," Sakura said firmly and the blonde turned to her in surprise. "It was."

Ino blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Tenten's too in love with Neji to cheat on him," Sakura insisted.

"Yeah, but it was your-" Ino was cut off.

"They were _hugging_. It was only the angle that distorted it." Sakura patted Tenten on the shoulder comfortingly. "Tenten would never do such a thing."

Tenten lifted her head and nodded slowly. "Thank you. You didn't doubt me for a second, Sakura. It's okay, Ino. I'd be skeptical, too."

Ino nodded slowly, looking guilty. "But…do you think Neji would have seen it?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"I could call Sasuke and have him explain," Sakura offered, taking out her cell phone.

Tenten sat up and shook her head. "No, they've never been on the best terms. I have to go myself and explain and apologize and hope he'll accept it. But I have to be prepared for the worst."

She slipped on a sweatshirt over her pajamas and grabbed her car keys. Sakura and Ino shouted encouragingly as the door swing shut but Tenten could only mutter darkly.

"Life's a bitch."

* * *

Tenten cursed the pinprick stars that twinkled behind the clouds and wished she could be near them, light-years away from Earth and Kotone and Hyuuga Hunt and…Neji. She had no idea what to expect from him at this point. The shock of his father's death combined with this – it was sure to stab him in the heart many times over.

There was no one else on the winding road that led to the Hyuuga's out-of-the-way mansion and Tenten rejoiced in the solitude. For the moment, she was the only person in the world and nothing else mattered. Her troubles disappeared momentarily and her heart was light.

But with the blaring of a pick-up truck cruising down the road came her melancholy sensation and she slumped over the driving wheel once again, struggling to blink away tears of frustration.

Her phone rang and caller ID proclaimed that it was Sasuke. Sighing, she answered his call.

"Hello?"

"_It was Sho."_

Tenten sat up as if electrocuted. "What?"

"_Sho, he took the picture."_

"A-are you sure?"

"_That day, when we all came to visit you at Oto and you and I stayed at the villa while everyone else went to the mall, Sho came. We hugged and he managed to get a picture of it through the windows."_

Tenten swerved to the side of the road and stopped in the shoulder lane, turning off the engine. "Everyone thinks we kissed."

"_Sakura doesn't. She called me. She never doubted your loyalty."_

"Neji probably saw it."

"_Are you going to see him now?"_

"Yes."

"_I'll come with you."_

"No."

"_Tenten-"_

She pressed the end button and started the engine once more.

So Sho was the one to blame in the end. That meddling, supercilious, immoral, little jackass just didn't know anything about boundaries and crossing lines. He would go to any lengths to win – manipulation, exploitation, duplicity, anything to ensure a victory in his favor.

Tenten thought back to the day so long ago – it was only a few weeks, actually – and remembered how Sho had stuffed something into his back pocket as soon as she had opened the door. She mentally thwacked herself for not being more skeptical.

Her phone began ringing again but she ignored Sasuke's call.

What bothered her was how long Kotone had waited to release the picture. She could've aired it on Hyuuga Hunt weeks ago but why wait? Surely it was a piece of news everyone wanted to know about.

And then it struck her that _Sho_ might have told her to wait. He wanted her to wait until Tenten or Neji had done something to him that really deserved such consequential punishments. He wanted to use it to his advantage to let them know that _he _was in charge.

_I wouldn't anger me if I were you._

_I can twist that love into an abominable hatred that will make you wish you hadn't crossed with me._

_Don't make me hate you. You'll definitely regret it._

"Fuck," Tenten cursed, hating herself for not heeding Sho's seemingly-insignificant warnings. It didn't console her that he really had deserved that slap yesterday. His retaliation stung more.

Sasuke called once more and she ignored it.

The air outside was thick and humid and her sweatshirt was suffocating her. She whipped it off and left it in the grass as she headed towards the mansion's front door. Every light in the mansion was off, the windows dark, and she wondered if anyone would answer the door.

But once she rang the doorbell, a light in the foyer flicked on and she knew someone was inspecting her through the peephole.

The door swung open and Neji stepped out. He did not look surprised to see her but Tenten felt her heart skip a beat. There was silence as he surveyed her rumpled pajamas, messy hair, and look of guilt. She knew she looked pathetic.

When he spoke, his voice was cold and nearly killed her right then and there. "You and Sasuke, eh?"

Her voice suddenly wasn't working. She could only stand there.

Neji shook his head, laughing softly, but when he spoke, his voice trembled. "Tenten, don't bother to apologize. It's over."

The door swung shut, the light went off, and she was left standing in the darkness.

And then, it began to rain.

* * *

**a/n:** Ahh, don't hate me, please. I had to do it. I had to. But I promise a happy ending, I do. There shall be a happy ending in a few chapters, guys!

And as for the picture, I hope it was clear that it was Tenten and Sasuke hugging when he came to visit her in Oto (_Chapter 20)_ but the angle made it look like they were kissing. Wahh, SasuTen, I have no idea why I enjoy it so much. Liking it makes me feel like I'm cheating on NejiTen. XD

Next chapter to come soon! Please **review**, darlings, and I'll love you forever~

kisses,  
Iris:D


	25. Listen to Me

**a/n: **Whee~ finally another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for an update. I was studying for finals and could only write this chapter during my very limited spare time. But it's donee! And a little longer, as the cherry on top. ^^ If you dont remember what happened in Chapter 24, Neji broke up with Tenten.

I feel like it's a little choppy and jumps around alot. Ah, well.

Enjoy!

**disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

kisses,  
Iris:D

* * *

**WINGS WE LACK  
Chapter 25  
**_~listen to me~_

"_I'm not going to waste my breath."_

* * *

"Tenten, Tenten, get up."

She shivered in the damp night air, spared from the pelting raindrops by his large umbrella.

"Really, you're killing grass."

Sasuke towered above her, holding his large umbrella over her and leaving himself vulnerable to the rain. He had arrived minutes after Neji had proclaimed that it was the end of him and her and he had found her kneeling in the grass, positively soaked through and through by both the precipitation and her salty tears.

She had remained in her desolate position as he comforted her at first and then resorted to sharp rebukes when he realized his gentle voice had no effect on her whatsoever. But truthfully, his scolding didn't have much of an effect either. She was deaf to everything around her, except for _his_ voice, bouncing around in her mind like a mockery from the heavens.

Sighing, Sasuke stooped down and picked her up, throwing the umbrella onto the ground, forgotten. Placing her in his car's passenger seat, he went back out into the rain to retrieve the umbrella and her sweatshirt and then returned to sit in the car beside her.

"You should have waited for me."

Tenten did not look at him, but outside through the rain, glaring at the mansion. "No."

"It's over, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"…I hugged you first."

She shook her head slowly. "Don't even."

Sasuke fiddled with the car keys, unsure of what to say to comfort his friend. Luckily, Tenten seemed willing to ramble.

"I think…I think that this break up will be good for me. I don't have a stupid boyfriend to worry about or try to impress or always feel obligated to hang out with anymore. I don't have to worry about looking pretty or shaving my legs in case he suddenly decides he's in the mood. Hell, I can get fat and ugly and unattractive for all I care," Tenten mumbled darkly.

"That's hardly the right philosophy." Sasuke was never very sympathetic.

"And I think this could be even a lucky thing! The Kin no Uma Horse Show is coming up and I really do need to focus. This is my chance, Sasuke, and without the emotional baggage of a stupid boyfriend weighing me down, I can win this. I can. I'm going to compete in the Konoha Games next year, Sasuke. I'm going to win and breaking up with Neji will have been just the push I needed. Sasuke, I'm going to win."

Intoxicated by lover's scorn, Tenten reached for the door handle and turned around angrily when she felt Sasuke place his hand on her wrist. "What?" she mumbled, annoyed.

"You're not driving yourself home. I will." He locked the doors and turned the key in the ignition, thankful that Tenten didn't argue.

"I think I'm through with crying, Sasuke," she said quietly, breaking the previously silent car ride.

"Good."

"I'm not going to waste any more of my time on him."

He glanced at her questioningly. "You're not going to tell him what really happened?"

"The truth will reveal itself in time," Tenten answered with a careless shrug. "I'm not going to waste my breath."

Upon arriving at her dorm, Tenten threw the door open and flew into the shower before Ino or Sakura could question her. Even over the whirring of the fan and the pattering of water, she could hear Sasuke conversing with her friends in low voices and she silently cursed them all.

Relishing the warm water, she had the faintest notion that the water was, indeed, washing her away her old life, filled with boyfriends and heartbreaks and scandals and secrets, and leaving her clean and fresh and ready to step into her new life of fame and victory. She would put the past behind her and forget about it, would look towards the future at the rising sun.

And suddenly, Neji seemed a lifetime ago.

When she finally stepped out of the shower, Sasuke and Sakura were gone and Ino was sitting at the desk, painting her toes.

"They went to go get your car, Ten-chan," Ino informed her, anticipating Tenten's question. "I think you want it to be as far away from Neji as possible."

Tenten did not answer.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and the pain had not dulled as Tenten had hoped, though it only came in small, infrequent waves.

She had channeled all of her negative emotions into harsh motivation for the upcoming horse show, forcing herself to ride everyday for hours on not only Sora, but on other champion horses as well when her palomino mare was enjoying a hard-earned rest. She drove herself harder and tougher than ever before, so much that even Gai – who was King of Overdoing – suggested that she take it easy.

Every night for those two weeks, she laid out her showing clothes, smoothing the wrinkles out diligently, and just stood there, admiring it, and picturing her victory. The crowds would cheer as she galloped around – her victory lap – and Sho's face, as well as Neji's, would be wide-eyed and shell-shocked that they had been defeated.

Yes, how sweet it would be if she broke Neji's winning streak…like he broke her heart.

She normally wasn't one for petty revenge but at this moment in her life, she felt that Neji was going to get his just deserts.

Sasuke, as well as her other friends, had suggested many times that she still had a chance of being with Neji and if she just marched over there and forced him to listen to the truth, then things would work out. They pressed the subject at first – not quite understanding that Tenten was trying to _move on_ and that the break up was best for all – but soon stopped their after Sakura and Ino woke up for the umpteenth time to the sound of her silent sobbing.

From then on, Neji's name was rarely mentioned around Tenten and her friend's voices tiptoed carefully around her ears, watching what they uttered lest they wake the melancholy beast within her.

And sometimes, sometimes, the beast would awaken through no fault of her friends and its sorrowful sensation would slowly seep into Tenten's subconscious.

The silver wing pendant Neji had given her the first time he had said he loved her had somehow found its way into the bottom of her purse and Tenten had discovered it while she was digging around for the keys to her dorm. She had grown still and Sakura caught sight of the pendant. Quickly producing her own dorm key, she ushered Tenten inside the room and wretched the purse from her frozen fingers.

That night, after Tenten was done weeping and was asleep, Sakura and Ino had stuffed the pendant in the very back of Tenten's sock drawer – knowing how she rarely wore socks – and it remained there from then on.

Regardless of the sporadic relapses, it pleased Tenten how her grades had improved. Without Neji to engross her in whatever it was that they did when they were together, she could focus her energy on her education when she wasn't training. Even her artistic creativity levels soared, allowing her to beat Sai in the final art evaluation by several points.

When exactly fifteen days had passed since her breakup with Neji, Naruto joined her on her long trek from the art building to the cafeteria even though his last class was in the building right next to the cafeteria.

"What? I can't walk my champion rider to lunch?" he said innocently when she questioned his motives.

Rolling her eyes fondly, Tenten shouldered her bag and nodded her head. "Let's go then."

They hadn't walked five feet away from the art building before Naruto dropped the bomb. "So, I've been talking to Hinata and she told me Neji's still pretty depressed."

Her heart started a bit but she managed to calm it. "Oh."

"I think your breakup just made things worse for him. She said he doesn't sleep and spends all his time by his father's grave." Naruto was quiet and he noticed how Tenten stumbled over nothing.

"Is he still competing in the Kin no Uma Horse Show?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"That's the least of his worries right now. But yeah, he's still training. Hinata says that's the only time he's even mildly content."

Tenten wouldn't look at him. "Why did you tell me?"

"Why not?"

She could feel his bright eyes boring a hole in her. "We broke up."

"That doesn't mean you can't listen about what's bothering him."

"He didn't listen to me. He didn't let me talk."

"You didn't want to be heard."

"It's not like I didn't try. He just-"

"You could have pressed the issue, Ten," he interrupted her. "You could have forced him to listen."

Tenten gave an exasperated sound. "I tried to tell him, Naruto, and if he doesn't want to listen, then too fucking bad. I'm not going to make him forgive me. And you know, you're doing the exact same thing he was doing, interrupting me, not letting me speak, jumping to conclusions. You keep talking and you won't just listen! I want to be heard! But no one will listen to me!"

With that, she backtracked and headed back into the art building and Naruto continued on his way to the cafeteria, knowing it was better not to follow her.

Morning classes were over for the day and the building was fairly empty but Tenten set up her easel anyway in the dimly lit room – she hadn't turned on the lights – and opened up a set of watercolors, determined to _paint_ away her problems, to transfer all of her thoughts and frustrations on paper and leave them there, never having to deal with them again.

As she painted, she did not hear someone enter the room, only noticing their presence when they coughed slightly. Thinking it was her art teacher about to lecture her about proper etiquette and breaking into classrooms, she put down her paintbrush guiltily and spun around slowly in her seat.

She was surprised to see, instead, Sai standing in the doorway, flicking on the room's lights. Quietly, she watched him as he set his book bag on a table and came to stand beside her to admire her creation.

Tenten hadn't conversed with the artist much since their enlightening date months before, only dropping occasional compliments on particularly dazzling works of art that were supposed to unsettle the receiver. They would nod politely to each other at the start of every art class, in recognition of the other's skills, and spend the rest of the period trying to outdo one another.

And so as he studied, frowning, what Tenten had painted, she too was able to get a good look at what she had created, too absorbed while painting to stop and take it in.

She had used an interesting mix of loud, bright colors – fire truck red, emerald green, dazzling turquoise – and softer subdued hues – lavender, pink, baby blue – and a potpourri of geometric shapes and curving silhouettes. They popped out separately by a thick black outline and seemed to form different shapes, such as an ear and a mouth and a heart. At the very bottom, she had written the word 'LISTEN' in golden, curlicue letters.

Sai breathed in and out and brought over a chair, settling down next to her.

Tenten fiddled with the caps of her paint, waiting for him to speak first.

"Do you need to talk?" he asked finally.

She shrugged.

"I am here…to _listen_. If you do…"

"Sorry, Sai, but I don't think I want to tell you what's wrong. No offense…" She shrugged.

He nodded slowly. "Understandable…but I already know. Naruto is not good at keeping secrets but you probably already know that."

"Right," she murmured, cursing Naruto to hell and back under her breath, "he's your roommate."

"If you want my advice – you probably don't but I'll say it anyway – go back to him."

Tenten glared. "You were right about one thing: I don't want your advice."

"No, you do, because I'm right and you know it. I knew you loved Neji from the moment we got into his car months ago. You love him too much-"

"Loved," she interrupted but Sai pretended not to hear her.

"-to let him go so easily over such a petty reason. And if I were forced to predict the future, if I had even the slightest of psychic notions within me, I'd say you two would eventually make up because he loves you too much as well."

Tenten stood up very quickly and snatched the painting from the easily, crumpling it tightly and tossing it into the trash. "I don't want to hear it, Sai."

He blinked at her. "And that's why no one will listen to you either."

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure what she was going to say to Tenten the next time she saw her, if she ever saw her again. She and Naruto had kept mental records on both Tenten and Neji's mental and physical state ever since their breakup and dutifully reported to one another when something was unusually depressing.

And so when Naruto had informed her of an alarming drop in Tenten's morale – he attributed it to his mistake of bringing up Neji again when, in fact, it was Sai who had hit a nerve – Hinata, though still hurting for her cousin after Tenten's 'infidelity', decided that Tenten was still a friend since they never had an official falling out and decided, too, that she needed to pay her a visit.

After getting Tenten's lesson schedule from Naruto, Hinata waited by the stables while Tenten was finishing up her lesson in the front ring. Hinata didn't fully believe Hyuuga Hunt's report of Tenten's betrayal – although Neji seemed to take it as words from God – and was determined to set things straight. There was always a lurking thought in her mind that Tenten might have a side to the story that justified her actions and there was no better time to test that theory than now. Besides, Hinata reasoned, Tenten would probably appreciate being listened to and having a great weight lifted off her chest.

She looked up as she heard the soft thuds of hooves against fluffy sand and walked over to the palomino mare, smiling up at Sora's rider.

Her rider glanced warily at the Hyuuga as she dismounted and waved good-bye distractedly to Gai-sensei. "Hello…Hinata-san."

Hinata laughed a little but there was a pang in her heart at the sound of the formal suffix. She hadn't thought Tenten considered them so distant now. "Why are you calling me that, Ten-chan?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow as she rolled up her stirrups. "You're not mad at me?"

"Disappointed, maybe," Hinata shrugged delicately, "but not mad; I'm not mad at you, Tenten. I just want to talk."

"You talk, I listen?" asked Tenten as she clipped Sora onto a pair of crossties.

"I talk, you listen, you talk, I listen, whatever," Hinata clarified, ironically, very vaguely. "We just need to straighten out some things."

"Okay then. We'll talk after I put Sora away…Hinata."

Smiling at the progress but suffocating underneath the awkward tension, Hinata excused herself and locked herself in the barn bathroom, full of cobwebs and void of spiders, for the time being. She remained in there far longer than she should have and only walked out when a very red-faced Cho banged on the door for the umpteenth time.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Tenten seated on a hay bale, picking out bits of hay to wind around her fingers like a flaxen snake. "I considered escaping, you know," Tenten informed her when Hinata got close.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," returned Hinata. "We need to talk."

Groaning slightly, Tenten closed her eyes. "Alright, fire away, Hinata."

"You know why I'm here and why you and Neji broke up. You know why the picture was taken and the circumstances that surrounded it and you know you're innocent. But _I_ don't, _Neji_ doesn't, and the whole audience of Hyuuga Hunt doesn't either." Hinata took a deep breath. "Do you want to enlighten us?"

"It wasn't a kiss," Tenten began. "It was a hug, that's it, but the angle the picture was taken made it seem as if we were making out."

"We, as in you and Sasuke," Hinata added, furrowing her brows.

Tenten nodded slowly. "It was the day he and Sakura and Ino and Naruto came to visit us in Oto. After you left, we hugged and Sho managed to catch a picture."

"_Sho?"_ Hinata repeated with minimal surprise. "I knew he must have had something to do with it."

"I'm guessing he somehow contacted Kotone Mai and got the picture onto the show." Tenten sighed heavily. "That's really it."

Hinata stood up with determination. "You should tell Neji this. He ought to hear it."

"I tried to, two weeks ago, but he wouldn't let me talk. He wouldn't listen to me. He jumped to conclusions and broke up with me instead." Tenten shrugged again.

"I know."

She patted Tenten's knee comfortingly.

_I'll get him to listen._

* * *

Another week passed with no word from Hinata and before she knew it, it was already the Friday before the horse show. And so as soon as classes were over for the afternoon, Tenten hopped into her car and raced to the barn; it was a miracle that she wasn't stopped by the police for going a good few dozen miles over the speed limit.

She hurried dressed in her riding clothes and mounted Sora before Gai even knew she was there. Tenten was already trotting around the ring, over cavaletties and around jumps, by the times Gai entered the front ring. They worked for hours on equitation and form until Gai suggested she take Sora back.

Tenten, however, did not comprehend, or chose to ignore, her trainer's subtle hint that she should stop as well and, instead, returned to the front ring with Gai's own champion stallion, much to its owner's astonishment.

He was, however, unable to stop his headstrong student and granted her only an hour's time to train but that hour soon grew to two and then three and Gai finally had to step in when even his champion's strong legs wavered.

Oblivious to the sweat that cascaded down her face and drenched her clothes, Tenten reluctantly led the stallion back to the stables, where Gai took the reins from her and rushed off to wash stalls with him. Tenten wandered into the locker room and gulped down almost half of a lukewarm bottle of water before wiping off the perspiration with her already sweaty t-shirt.

Standing by Sora's empty stall – the mare was grazing in the pasture – was a hauntingly familiar figure and as it turned its pale-as-death eyes towards her, she felt her heart freeze and sink into her feet. He was perhaps even more beautiful now that Death had graced him with its skeletal fingers and gaunt smile, leaving its mark on the young Hyuuga.

"Hey."

His voice was crisp, short, and cold, but if Tenten had been listening to it closely rather than the thump-thump-thumping of her own heart, she would have been able to detect the slightest tremble.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "H-Hi."

"You're training."

"Yes."

"The Kin no Uma Horse Show."

"Yes."

"You're planning on beating me." It was not a question.

"I'd like to."

Something inside of him changed. "Good luck. We're rivals now."

He spun around and walked away, but to where, Tenten did not know, nor cared, as she flopped to the ground, unable to blink away hot, angry tears, and she succumbed to misery. How she wished he still cared for her or viewed her as a friend at least– anything but this unsaid hatred for her very presence. How she wished their fated meeting after such a long respite could have been one of forgiveness and tranquility rather than practically an admittance of odium.

It did not occur to her once to wonder why he came at all.

Unbeknownst to her, Neji was listening to the sound of her sobbing from the other side of the wall, nestled uncomfortably between the shadows and the wooden boards of the tack room.

Hinata hadn't told him what Tenten had told her, deciding that sheer curiosity would override his bleeding heart. She danced around the fact that she now knew the truth and told him, strictly and sternly, that he should go straighten things out with Tenten himself, rather than pathetically using his cousin as some sort of middleman.

Right from the start, he knew he wouldn't be able to follow through with fully extracting the truth from her, guessing that he'd be too distracted by the sight of her. Despite this, he promised Hinata that he would give Tenten a chance to speak and explain herself…and he also promised himself that he would not allow himself to fall for her again.

Both promises, however, were broken as soon as he laid eyes on her.

But he couldn't tear himself away, even though her sobs were breaking his already shattered heart. Deciding that perhaps the truth was best left untold, he walked back to his car and resisted the urge to go back and comfort her and hold her tight and listen to whatever she must have been dying to tell him.

* * *

**a/n:** Wheee~ Sai's back. I kinda missed him. I think I kinda made him OOC, or at lease un-Sai-like. But he's the only one who can see what NejiTen are thinking. In this story, anyway.

Yerp. The journey's not over yet. I'm guessing two or three more chapter and its over. *cries* I just wanna thank you all for sticking with the story and giving me such encouraging reviews. You're the bestest!

Please **review!**

kisses,  
Iris:D


	26. Harbinger

**_a/n:_** What?! I'm back?! Yes, guys, I am back after a ridiculously long hiatus, during which I was unable to access this account! I am so sorry I was gone for so long, but I have returned and I bear gifts of new chapters and new stories, as I did lots of writing during my time away! This story is almost complete, just one more chapter and then an epilogue. I also have a new story I will be posting today or tomorrow, so please be on the look out for that!

This chapter is ridiculously short, which is incredibly cruel considering how long we've all been waiting, but hopefully this will do until the next chapter!

Enjoy!

~iris

* * *

WINGS WE LACK  
Chapter 26  
~harbinger~

* * *

Tenten inhaled deeply as she focused on the dusty smell of freshly stacked hay. She shifted so much in the saddle, her leather boots rubbed Sora's sides too roughly and the mare took a few jittery steps, as if she too were infected with her rider's nervous energy. With a soft coo, Tenten leaned down to pat Sora's neck comfortingly. The last thing she needed today was to be bucked off by a spooked horse.

Taking another deep breath to calm her nerves, Tenten tugged slightly on the reins and directed Sora over to the bleachers, where Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto sat excitedly. She needed to be with her friends right now, during these few crucial minutes before she stepped into the ring and decided her own future. The Kin no Uma Horse Show was upon her, and she needed the support of her friends.

"You'll be fine," Sakura said almost at once, reading the look on Tenten's face with alarming accuracy. "No, actually, you'll be more than fine. You'll be great, Tenten. You're gonna kick ass."

"Neji's ass," Ino added, ignoring the glare that Sasuke sent her. "And Sho's. Especially Sho's. But Neji's, too."

With a troubled sigh, Tenten fought to prevent her thoughts from wandering to that dark-haired, white-eyed harbinger of heartbreak. After her breakdown at the barn on Friday, she had forbid herself from wallowing in self-pity and resolved to never let a thought of Neji Hyuuga cross her mind again. She promised herself that on the day of the competition, she would walk right up to him with a renewed swagger and tell him that he stood no chance against her, that she was going to crush him and his little pony.

But when she saw him for the first time earlier that morning, she was frozen and her knees threatened to buckle. Even Sora seemed to take notice of her change in composure and nudged her softly with her muzzle, snapping Tenten out of her gaping trance and prompting her to turn her back on him quickly, though she felt his eyes burning holes into her back. _Let him stare_, she had thought to herself. _He's going to be doing more of it when I do my victory lap._

"You've got this," Sakura continued, her encouragement punctuated by a gleeful yelp of agreement from Naruto. "If anyone's going to walk away with a blue ribbon today, it's going to be you."

"Right, yeah," Tenten murmured absent-mindedly, balancing her riding crop on her thigh to loosen the straps of her black velvet helmet. It was uncomfortably warm and the black riding attire she was wearing did nothing to help her cool off. She fanned herself nervously.

"Sho's up," Sasuke suddenly announced and Tenten's head turned sharply towards the center of the ring.

Sho was looking extremely confident atop his sleek horse, his eyes twinkling smugly underneath his matte of hair. At the last second, before the buzzer sounded, he locked eyes with Tenten and smirked slightly. She flinched.

Tenten watched as Sho smoothly transitioned into a canter of perfect cadence and approached the first obstacle, which he clearly flawlessly. With every step his horse took, she wished for a mistake, a misstep, anything to shove him quite literally off of his high horse. He had blackmailed her into agreeing to purposefully allow him to win the horse show but it seemed that he didn't need her self-sabotage now. At the rate he was going, he would win, fair and square, and Tenten hated it.

As Sho approached the last jump, Tenten crossed her fingers so tightly that she was surprised that she hadn't cut off her own circulation but then he was up and over the jump, landing so softly and then slowing so perfectly back into a trot that she had the urge to throw something at him.

That was that, then. Sho had completed a practically faultless round, except for the fact that he was on the slightly slow side. Tenten could only hope that her round was quicker and just as perfect.

Ignoring Sho's smirk, she walked Sora around the ring as the few people that separated her and Sho took their places in the ring, trying and failing to get rid of her nervous energy. Her lack of confidence and serenity was detrimental, she knew that, but she was unable to banish her negativity completely. From day one, she had put so much pressure on herself and the extra emotional baggage only added to her increasing sense of impending doom. This was the day towards which she had worked her whole life. She had to win, and she had to beat both Neji and Sho.

When at last, the announcer called her name, Tenten glanced one last time at the bleachers where her friends sat, grinning and giving her thumbs-ups and chanting her name. Feeling heartened, she guided Sora into the ring and felt her hoof sink into the sand as a respectful hush fell over the spectators.

"Straight from the walk to the canter," she muttered to herself, inhaling deeply. "And then a circle, and then you're off."

Feeling instinct take over, Tenten squeezed with her right foot and tapped Sora's shoulder with the crop and felt the familiar lurch forward as they began to move as one, flying over sand, barely making a disturbance. As the first jump loomed closer and closer, Tenten tapped Sora lightly for encouragement and kept her gaze over the obstacle, trusting her partner to carry her over. After a soft landing, Tenten tugged sharply in the right rein and the two leapt over another jump with impressive agility.

After the second to last jump, Tenten was feeling confident. She had not committed one fault and if she cleared the next jump at a near gallop, she was sure to put Sho in his place. The approach to the last jump required her to canter around nearly three-quarters of the ring, during which she made her only mistake.

As she urged Sora to canter faster, she allowed her eyes to wander to the bleachers by the trees and to the rider who stood in its shade, his attention not on her but on another girl, Cho, with her fiery red hair and flirtatious attitude. Tenten trembled in her saddle as she watched Neji laugh at something Cho said and move a little closer to her. All at once, Tenten forgot that she was on Sora, about to complete the most perfect round of her career, and all she wanted was to dash over and push Cho away from him, away from Neji. How dare he not pay attention during her round. How dare he flaunt his flirting when her future was being decided in from of him. How dare he.

If glares were daggers, he must have felt the prick, as he turned his gaze onto her, making her freeze. His eyes had always been near impossible to read but this time, Tenten knew his every thought and she had to look away, but she looked down and not up and for a split second, she was staring right at the wooden beams of the jump before her body lurched forward, torn away from the saddle, and her head struck the wood with a thud that she felt right down to her toes.

Faintly, she could feel grains of sand on her fingertips and a throbbing sensation where her helmet should have covered her head. She was vaguely aware of a collective gasp but her vision blurred as she blinked drowsily. She had fallen off. She had fallen off. She had committed such a rookie mistake, and now her professional career was over, and it was because she couldn't stop thinking about a boy. She decided that she would lie here forever and never get up, and she didn't think she could even if she wanted to.

Through her haze, she saw whiteness and she wondered if this was it, if that was the light and all she had to do was let it come closer. But when she heard her name and felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she knew that it was him and she hoped that he hadn't come here to gloat.

She opened her mouth to say something but everything went black before she could get the words out.

* * *

**_a/n:_** Cliffhanger. I know, I'm evil.

Also, a public service announcement, I've changed my name from crystaliris94 to irisrin because I felt like it was time for a name change. That is all.

Please **review **and check out my new story SIX YEARS OF DUST, which will unlike anything I've ever written before but will be probably the work I'm most proud of.

~iris


End file.
